When the sun comes up, a new day begins
by Blackbillie
Summary: Loki has to start a new life on midgard and his brother and his mortal companion Jane helps him. When he finally has a routine in his new life his is found by an certain avenger. But there's no fear or threats... is it flirting? Frostiron! Warning for detailed pornographic sex. Not BETA read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's the new story i came up with on the way to my dogs daycare. First i thought it was going to be tough but my fingers just danced over the keyboard. I hope you like it ^^ _**

**_This is just the prolog!_**

* * *

**_Prolog_**

_His father has stripped him of his magic, changed his appearance and banished him to Midgard. Just like his brother. But he was accompanied by his brother to make sure he would go the wrong way or get bad company. This was a joke, what was the All-father hoping to gain? He was a monster, an abomination and unwanted. Nothing good could come with this at all. So he did what he wanted to do. When his brother and his mortal companion Jane had found him a tiny apartment in New York, he locked himself up and went in to depression. He stayed in bed for days sulking, whining and growling. His not brother came knocking on his door every day to try to get him to come out but it didn't work. His room was dark, no lights were on. His bed was very comfy and warm with all the pillows and a thick cover over his body. _

_Maybe it had been a week or something but one day someone managed to get the door open and when he looked up the mortal Jane stood there in his room with angry look on her face and his not brother stood behind her with a shocked look on his face. "Get out!" Loki hissed and hid under the cover. _

_"No, you are getting out of this room now." The woman hissed back and dragged the cover off of his body, he was happy then that he had black sweatpants on. He looked at her with shocked eyes and when his gaze went to Thor he saw that his eyes had gone even wider than before. "You are getting up, take a shower and you are going to eat." She said and then walked out of the room. But before she went around the corner she turned back with a wicked smile on her face. "And don't even think about locking the door again because I broke the lock." She said and then she was out of site. _

_"Better do what she says, brother." Thor was having a hard time keeping his laugh away, seeing his brother so shocked was a long time ago. Then he walked away leaving his brother alone in the bedroom. _

_Loki sighed and rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. He got up and went in to the small bathroom. The apartment wasn't big of course but good enough for the god, or human he didn't quite know yet. It was newly renovated and modern with white walls and the furniture was also modern. He got in to the shower and let the warm water run down his mortal body. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist. He realized that he hadn't seen himself in the mirror before he was banished. The fog on the mirror disappeared slowly and what he saw made his jaw drop. His skin was not pale; it was a lot more sun kissed. His hair was blond almost ginger and short and a bit wavy. He still had his green eyes and his face still had its sharp cheek bones so that was normal but he had growth an stubble beard. He looked on the counter and saw what looked like the Midgardien tools for shaving so he took it and managed to shave away all the stubble without cutting himself witch was surprising sense he always could use his magic. That hit his heart and he had to hold back the urge to cry. He shook his head and walked back to his room. On the bed someone had put new sweat pants, boxer shorts and a black v neck t-shirt. He put it on and walked in to the living room/kitchen. Thor was sitting watching tv while Jane was cocking something on the stove that smelled amazing._

_"I guessed you're hungry so I'm making pasta and tomato sauce." She said and smiled at him. He was a loss of words. No one had smiled at him for a very long time, not a genuine smile anyway. He just nodded and sat down at the table. She heard the woman working in the kitchen and then she was in his view again and a glass of water was put down in front of him. He looked up at her and she was still smiling._

_"Why are you doing this?" He asked her with a raspy voice not being able to meet her eyes. _

_"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance." She shrugged her shoulder and walked back to the kitchen. "Oh and I have found a job for you." She said from the kitchen. Loki turned to her with fear in his eyes. He had never worked in his life are they trying to humiliate him. When Jane didn't hear a response she turned to him and saw his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She said with a warm smile._

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Loki was standing at the men department at Burberry. He was doing what he usually did; folding shirts and putting them in neat piles. It was calming in some weird way and made him feel better to see everything in order. That was weird sense he usually likes chaos but he just guessed that for now his surroundings must be in order. He folded the last shirt and sighed. He looked around for anything else to do and caught some young girls staring at him. He chuckled and walked to the cashier and looked through the calendar for the day when the next shipment of new clothes would come, apparently in two days. He actually liked his job that Jane fixed for him. She had been very helpful by teaching him how money worked and credit cards, they looked at different kinds of fashion and she made him simulate a meeting between a customer and a staff member. After a few times Loki caught on that it was not good to insult the customer when every time he said something wrong he would get hit in the head. But what he liked about his job was to see all the customers chose cloth, some new what to wear and some just needed help and that was when he came in to the picture. After a week he was pronounced as the employee off the week. He was fitting in well on Midgard and found it enjoyable in a weird way. He was also apparently very god looking for a man; that was proven by all the girls and some boys coming to the store to take a look at him. It didn't bother him but sometimes they were in the way for his work. He had also developed a good eye for fashion and a lot of customers came to him for advice. He himself always wore god clothes that helped people turn their eyes to him. Today he went basic with black jeans and a green jumper over a white shirt. Thor and Jane had gone back to New Mexico on the second week when Loki had proven that he could manage it alone.

"Excuse me hot stuff, can you help me find a white shirt." Great just what he needed to ruin his day. A pervert.

"Of course sir is th-" He shut his mouth when he turned to the man who was Tony Stark himself.

"Wait have I met you somewhere?" Tony took of his sun glasses and looked closer to the man in front of him. The voice was very familiar, his eyes had a familiar green glow to them but that was all that made him think of someone he had sent to Asgard just four weeks ago.

"No sir I don't think so." Loki stammered out, backing away a little. He saw Tony looking at his nametag and sighed. Dame, he forgot about that one. He hadn't changed his name due to the fact of changings ones name was really problematic. Plus; he liked his name but it just rat him out.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Tony's voice was stern and low.

"Working." He muttered and walked over to some ties that was not in order and started to fix that to hide how nervous he was.

"No way, you should be in Asgard in a prison. And what happened to your hair?" Tony followed him around the store while he was working.

"Keep your voice down." Loki hissed at him. No one had made the connection between him and the manic guy who tried to take over the world just a few weeks ago. Tony stared at him with a questioning look. Loki sighed. "Fine, meet me at Starbucks around the corner in 30 minutes." Loki said and then walked in to the staff room to get away from Stark.

30 minutes later Loki walked in to Starbucks. He ordered himself latte and looked around for Stark. The man was sitting in corner in arm chair. Loki took a deep breath and walked up to the man and seated himself down in the armchair opposite of Stark. "I'm surprised that you haven't called shield." Loki said when Stark met his eyes.

"Yeah well I never follow protocol. Beside I wanted to hear this without having Fury in my neck." Tony said and snorted. "Now tell me, what's your deal?" Tony asked and pierced his eyes in to Loki's.

Loki sighed and looked down in to his latte. He told him what had happen when he got to Asgard and then about his depression and his new job. He was surprised that Stark didn't interrupt him, he just listened but Loki didn't see any changes in his face so he was still nervous. When he was done he looked at Stark for any sign of something.

Tony cleared his throat. "Well that was interesting, and you haven't done any mischief or anything?" Tony asked and took a sip of his coffee. Loki shook his head and looked down in his latte; it was probably could now so he put it aside on the table. The Tony suddenly stood up. "I must be going, don't worry I won't call shield on you so long you stay clean. Remember; I know where you work." He winked at Loki and then he walked out of the café.

It had been four days sense Tony accidently found Loki at Burberrys. Loki was nervous for two days that Tony would break his promise and send Shield on him. But on the third day he had start to relax a bit. He kept on working and kept to himself mostly. But then on the fifth day, Tony Stark walked in to the store again. "Are you keeping an eye on me now Stark?" Loki asked with a stern voice.

"No, just wanted to see what you are doing." He said with a pleased tone. Loki turned to him with a wicked grin.

"Stand in line, there are a lot of people who wants to see what I am doing." Loki purred.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes but does eyes quickly turned in to flirtation and a big smile on his lips witch made Loki back away slightly. "But I'm Tony Stark, I don't stand in lines." He winked and chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes and suddenly noticed his boss. He quickly moved to fold some more shirts to make him look busy. "Even though I'm enjoying this, I still have to work so if you don't need my service I will leave you to it and keep on working." He said and smiled at Stark like he has to.

Tony flinched when he saw that smile but it made something in him warm. He shook his head and returned the smile. "Actually I still need help to find that white shirt." He said with a wicked grin. Loki took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well then, follow me." Loki said and walked over to a bunch of white shirts of different brands. They looked at different kinds of white shirt and Tony bought three.

"You know, this is really weird." Tony said and handed over his credit card. Loki took it and gave Stark an confused look. "That you work here and helped me by shirt. And that silver tongue of yours really works for this business." He said and winked at him.

"Have a good day Mr. Stark." Loki says with a smile.

"See you soon Loki." Stark says before leaving the store with another wink to Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm stunned and so happy with all the reviews and followers and favorites. Makes me really happy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tony got back to his new renovated pent house at the tower, he dropped the bag on the counter and walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink. What was he doing? What was that feeling when Loki smiled at him? Why did he even care that he was doing well?

Something made him want to help Loki to become a better person, but he didn't know what it was. What he and Pepper had didn't work and he ended it before it went to hell so they could stay friends and that she could still work for him. Tony sighed and poured another drink and saw the bag from Burberry and the warm feeling came back again. Then he remembered Loki telling him that a lot of people had their eyes on him and that made Tony determined to get the beautiful man out on a date. It wasn't the first time he found a man attractive and wanted to get him in to bed but he didn't want to just have a one night stand with Loki, he actually wanted to date him. What was wrong with him? Sure the man was smart, funny and sexy. But he was also the manic man who tried to take over earth and had a complex of having people to kneel. Not that he would have a problem to kneel to him. Bad Tony, bad thoughts. Was Loki even gay?

* * *

Out of boredom at 1.00 am. Tony went out for a drink. Whenever he did that he always tried to go to a new place so that paparazzi wouldn't keep track of him. Just for fun of it this was a gay bar, he wanted a sparkly sweet drink and the best ones were found at gay bars. Not big but still classy and it wasn't a lot of people there either witch suits him fine. He walked over to the bar and ordered a San Francisco. While he waited he turned and looked to the dance floor. He looked at all the trimmed muscle bodies dancing close to each other, some wore shirt some did not but it was pretty much like watching porn. The colored light danced across those bodies like a scanner. He was tapped on the shoulder so he turned around and paid the bartender. He turned back and kept watching the show and sipped on his drink. Sweet and juice; perfect. The show before him was explicit with especially to men who were very close to each other and danced very sensually. He almost choked when he suddenly noticed a pair of familiar green eyes looking at him from one of the men on the dance floor. The man showed the other man away and walked slowly up to Tony. The green eyes, the blond almost red hair and the body were muscular but lean but slightly hidden by tight jeans and a v neck t-shirt. Tony caught himself drooling so he quickly took another sip of the drink before Loki was leaning against the bar as well.

"Are you following me Stark?" Loki asked him with a wicked smile. He then turned slightly to the bartender and ordered the same drink as Tony had.

"No, I came here for the drinks." Tony answered truthfully. "And to catch a nice show." He said and grinned with the straw in his mouth.

Loki chuckled and took the drink the bartender made and paid. "Was it a nice show?" He then asked and took a sip from the drink.

"You surely know how to dance." Tony answered and looked at the god beside him. "Do they dance like that in Asgard?"

Loki shook his head and his face made a sneer. "No, they have the same rule you used to have when it came to dancing; almost no touching. This-." He waved his hands at the dance floor. "It's a lot more fun." He explains.

"I'm glad you have found something that is funny." Tony said with a smile. "I hope you don't trick the boys in to thinking that they have chance?" This was his chance to know.

Loki looked at him with a wicked grin. "You want to know if I'm gay Stark?" And he was busted. Nothing to do about it now except chuckle and nod. "Why don't you kiss me and found out." The god said and had the smile of the Cheshire cat.

"Are you drunk?" Tony asked having a hard time restraining himself from actually kissing the god.

The god leaned in close to his face but not touching. "Like a skunk." He said and giggled then leaned back to the bar and pretty much inhaled the drink. When half of it was gone the god tried to put it back on the bar but just missed it and accidently dropped it on the floor. Tony sighed and looked at the pissed of bartender. He paid him for the glass and then turned to Loki who was on his way back to the dance floor with unsteady feet's. Tony walked up to the Loki and grabbed his arm. "I think you should go home Loki." He said and dragged the god to the closet. He got his leather jacket and they were out the club. Their breaths came out as white smoke in the November air. "Okay, can you get home by yourself?" Tony asked the man who was still having a hard time holding himself up. "Okay no, where do you live?" He grabbed the gods hand and dragged him to his car. Happy opened the door for them and looked questionable on the man Tony was putting in the car but didn't question him.

"Where to boss?" Happy said when he got in to the driver seat. Tony looked at Loki who was looking at button on the ceiling. When Loki saw that everyone was waiting for him to answer he blurted out his address and they were moving.

Loki accidently dosed of in the car and when they stopped in front of newly build skyscraper, Tony had to pull Loki out and the man had lean on Tony to be able to walk somewhat straight. In the elevator Loki subconsciously pushed the button to his floor and Tony, having the experience himself knew that the button was the right one.

"I thought you wanted to know if I was gay?" Loki said and came pretty close to Tony, making him back up against the wall.

"Yeah well I'm not a douche bag that takes advantage on drunken people." Tony breathed out when Loki's lips where ghosting over o his neck. He smelled of perfume and cologne and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Tony grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. "Please Loki, your drunk and don't know what you're doing." Tony looked deep in to green orbs, the pupils were dilated by the alcohol and lust but Tony knew that most of the lust was just a lie. The elevator doors opened and Loki staggered out with a sour face. "Loki, I didn't mean to make you angry just… I don't want you to regret it in the morning." Tony stood by the elevator, watching the god walk clumsy up to a door and managed to get in and close the door without saying a word. Tony sighed and walked in to the elevator again.

* * *

Tony gave Loki some distant in case he was feeling embarrassed or if he actually was angry at him for saying no. He occupied himself in work and inventing and he started to forget what happened that night. Five days later when he walked in to Starbucks café near his tower for some coffee when he caught eye on a tall man with blond hair and a leather jacket that he remembered. The man was sitting near a window, drinking coffee and reading a paper. Tony bought his coffee and went over to the man. "Excuse me hot stuff, is this seat taken?" Loki looked up at Tony with wide eyes.

"No, please sit down." So Tony did. Loki folded the paper and put it aside.

"So how you been?" Tony asked with a grin. What he actually wanted to know was if he was pissed?

Loki looked down in his coffee. "I must apologies for my behavior last Friday. I don't know what got in to me and I hope I didn't offend you in any way." Loki looked sad and almost broken.

"It's okay; it has happened to me a lot so I know how it's like. And you did not offend me. Actually I was having a hard time restraining myself." Why did he say the last part? Loki looked up and there was a slight pinkness on his cheeks witch was adorable. _Adorable?_ "So what else do you do except work and dance with guys?" Tony wanted Loki to talk and forget about their last encounter. Loki's gaze left him and looked through the window.

"I haven't gotten around doing much else." Loki watched the people outside; walking quickly to get to their destination so they could get away from the cold.

"Well we have to change that then." Tony said, he got out a pen from his pocket and took the napkin that came with his coffee. He wrote his number on there and slides it over to Loki. Loki looked at it with wide eyes. "I hope you have a phone?" Tony asked feeling stupid for not asking first, but hey, how were he supposed to know. Loki nodded but still looked at him with confusion. "Well then text me, or call whatever pleases you and we can make plans for something to do other than accidentally meeting in gay bars or that I'll drop by at your work… and something tells me that you don't want to meet the other avengers." Tony said with a smirk.

Loki made a face that told Tony that he was right about the last part. Tony didn't want the others to know yet anyway because he wanted to get to know Loki better so that if Shield would find him, he would put up a damn fight for Loki to be left alone. He after all had been acting good and acted like a real human for a change so why ruin that. "Only if you want to of course." Tony said and raised his hands in the air to show that Loki wasn't pushed to do anything.

Loki chuckled and looked up at Stark with a smile. "Thanks Sta… Tony. I guess it wouldn't hurt to find something else to do than party." Loki stood up and grabbed his paper. "I'm sorry but I have some business to attend." He said and was about to walk away when Tony grabbed his hand. He looked down at the man with does pink cheeks again.

"Remember to call me." Tony said with a flirtatious smirk. Loki nodded and Tony let go of his surprisingly smooth hands.

"God bye Tony." Loki said and walked out the café leaving Tony alone.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yey a chapter and ones again thank you for all the reviews and all the people that is following this story. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tony was sitting in his lab, looking through some new plans for his suits when there was a knock on the glass door. He looked up and saw his lab buddy Bruce stand there with a smile and two sandwiches in his hands. Tony moved his office chair to the panel and opened the door by pushing a button.

"I guessed that you haven't eaten anything so I brought a sandwich." Bruce walked in and sat down on a chair next to Tony.

"I think you know me to well." Tony took the sandwich and it wasn't until he felt the smell of it that he felt that he was starving. He took a big bite and looked at his phone to see if had gotten any text messages. All from Pepper. He sighed and put the phone away. It's just been a day but why hasn't he texted yet?

"Are you waiting for someone to call?" He looked up at Bruce who looked extremely curious. He wanted to tell his best bud but he couldn't, not only because he was afraid that Bruce would call shield, he didn't want to betray Loki like that. But what harm was it if he just didn't mention who he was waiting for.

"Ehm yeah actually." Tony said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Must be special, I never seen you actually waiting for someone to call." Bruce stated and looked at Tony's plans.

That was true though. He never waited for someone, he always called and decided everything but now the ball was in Loki's hand and he just had to wait for him to make a move. It was excruciating. "I wanted to try something new." Tony shrugged his shoulder and went back to the plans.

"You didn't even give Pepper this much power." Bruce said with wide eyes. "What's with this girl that makes her so special?" Bruce threw the paper for the sandwich away and leaned against one of the metal tables.

Should he say that it's actually a guy? Maybe that would just make him ask more questions. But he couldn't lie to Bruce, but he could just ignore to correct him. Therefore he wouldn't lie or speak the truth. "I don't know." He just simply said and put the sandwich down. He lost his appetite because of all the questions that made his head spin. The he phone buzzed and Tony launched at the cell phone. It was from Loki, finally.

_Want to do something on Friday?/Loki_

"Is it the girl?" Bruce asked from where he was leaning.

"No." It wasn't a girl after all.

_Sure, something special you want to do?/Tony _

"I'll leave you to it then." Bruce said with a smirk and walked out of the lab. Tony just waved at him.

_I'll let you choose. ;-) /Loki_

Did he actually send a wink through text? That made something in Tony's stomach flutter. What is up with him today? He has been waiting all day for this guy to text or call him like a teenage girl and now he stomach flutter because of a smiley wink. No he needed more control now.

_I'll pick you up at your place at 19.00! Dress nicely. /Tony. _

* * *

Tony stopped the car in front of the skyscraper. Should he go up or wait down here? He didn't need to decide cause then he saw a tall figure walk out the elevator and out on the street towards his car. Loki had dressed very nicely. He wore nice black jeans, a white shirt and a black suit jacket with a green scarf around his neck. He had his hair ruffled up a bit but it looked stunning. Loki opened the car door and got in to the passenger seat. "Hello good looking." Tony said with a flirtatious smirk.

Loki gave him a smile. "Hello to you too." Loki buckled up and turned to Tony again. "Where are we going?" Tony started the car and drove off.

"I was thinking dinner first." He said with a smirk. The drive was silent, but not awkward silent to Tony's surprise. Loki was looking out the window, looking at everything they passed by with curious eyes. When they stopped at a red light, they saw a couple walk across the street in front of them, holding their hands and being happy. Loki tried to hide his smile by looking down but Tony managed to see it but to respect Loki he looked at the road instead.

They got to a very nice Italian restaurant that was famous by their own made pasta. They got in and guided to a secluded table deep in to the restaurant so they could be alone. Tony ordered for a bottle of their finest red wine and what the chef recommended for both of them. "Have you ever been out eating?" Tony asked when they were alone. He had noticed how Loki had looked around and almost looked slightly uncomfortable.

"No, I never had someone to dine with." Loki answered truthfully. Tony nodded and it felt like somebody gripped his heart. Loki had been alone for a long time and because of that he hasn't seen New York.

"Well you have now and we can do a lot of other stuff to." Tony mentally made up plans for him and Loki to do.

Loki looked down and started nervously play with his napkin. "Why do you want me for your company?" He asked not looking up at Tony.

"You are very interesting Loki and… I don't know but you seem to need someone to help you further in to this world. And I am offering to help you with that; everyone deserves a second chance after all." Loki looked up at him with wide eyes, having like a déjà vu moment. Then he genuinely smiled at Tony, making his stomach flutter like a teenage girl again. They were interrupted when the food arrived and they ate, complimenting the food and that pretty much broke the ice. They talked about customers that Loki had have that were either awful at dressing themselves or that were flirting with Loki. Then Tony told Loki about his clients and that they never flirted with him. Or actually they did but not in that way. They actually laughed together and had fun. Tony was surprised how easy it was to talk with Loki like this and the way they thought was so similar that it almost scared him, but in a good way. They sat there what felt like an hour but when he looked at his watch he noticed that it was 22.30 and the restaurant wanted them out for like 30 minutes ago when they were supposed to be closing time so Tony paid them extra for letting them sit 30 minutes more and they were out the door. Tony had Happy come to the restaurant with the other car so that Tony didn't have to drive sense he had been drinking. Happy would then go and get the other car Tony had been driving.

"You want to have a drink at my place?" Loki suddenly asked when they got in the car. Tony was shocked that he had actually invited him in for a drink.

"Ehm yeah, it would be nice to see how you live." Tony said and smiled at him. "Happy, drive us to Loki's place." The drive was fast this time. They didn't have to stop for red lights and there were surprisingly little traffic on the roads on a Friday night. Happy pulled up close to the skyscraper and they got out. "I don't quite know how long this will take so you can get the other car now and text me when you're done." Tony said to Happy.

"Sure thing boss." Happy said and drove away. Tony turned to Loki who was leaning against the door, looking extremely sexy.

"Shall we?" Loki asked and opened the door for Tony. Tony nodded, feeling his throat was dry. They got in to the elevator and Loki pushed the same button as last time and then turned to Tony who was leaning against the wall. "I hope you won't mind that I don't have the good stuff like you do." Loki said with a smile. Tony just wanted to kiss him, take off those good looking clothes and feel that body against him. He shook his head to make does thoughts go away.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He responded and smiled back. They got out and walked up to the door Loki had walked in to last time. Loki turned the lights on and they were in a small hallway that had tall mirrors at one wall and at the other wall was a door. Probably a bathroom. They took of their shoes sense they were wet from the streets outside. Loki walked in and went for the kitchen. Tony walked in and saw the big windows that, like his reached the ceiling to the floor and he had a pretty nice view of a park outside. Loki came up to him with two glasses in his hands filled with what looked like white wine. "Thanks." Tony took a sip of the wine and was surprised that it didn't taste bad. "You have a good view." He just wanted to start a conversation because his mind was filling with dirty thoughts.

"Yeah, it's nice to see children play and people walking their dogs." Loki said and smiled, looking out at the park.

"Your place is pretty nice as well. Not surprising that you have style." Loki chuckled and looked at his apartment with some pride in his eyes. "Have anyone else seen your place?" What he actually wanted to know was if he had had other guys or women there.

Loki shook his head. "Except Thor and Jane, there are only you." He said and looked at Tony who nodded.

"Does Thor know about your nightly activates?" Loki chuckled and went to the sofa and sat down.

"For all he knows is that I work and then come back here to wait for the next day." He answered with a smirk. Tony went over to the sofa and seated himself down and turned to Loki. He always wanted to ask him this but he was afraid that it would ruin everything. But rather do it now than when they were in too deep.

"Why did you do it?" Tony finally asked. Loki looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"You mean why I brought the Chitauri to Midgard?" Loki was showing sadness and pain in his eyes that made Tony want to take it all back.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to expl-" He shut his mouth when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up and the sadness wasn't there anymore but the pain still lingered.

"When I fell in to the abyss the Chitauri found me, first they were nice and they gave me knowledge that I couldn't dream of having before…" He took a deep breath and his gaze wondered of to the window. But he was drawn back when his hand that was on Tony's knee was now in Tony's free hand. "But then it all changed when they told me that they wanted the Tesseract. First I didn't want to do it but then they tortured me to the point I almost died. I went insane of the psychological torture so in the end I agreed if I was to rule Midgard as a punishment for Thor." Tony had started to make circles on Loki's hand for comfort witch seemed to work. Then the man chuckled. "I guess I should actually thank the green beast for beating me back to sanity." He said and leaned back on the couch, not letting go of Tony.

Tony was suddenly filled with anger and frustration, and then he felt himself being pleased for transporting the nuke in to space and letting it explode at their headquarters. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the hand he was holding gave him a light squeeze. "What are you thinking?" Loki asked and looked at him with curious eyes.

Tony chuckled. "I'm just happy that I sent a nuke up to the Chitauri." Tony said with a smirk on his lips. Loki chuckled and looked at the hand that was holding him. Then something flashed in his face and he let go, he stood up and walked to the window, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is this really a good idea?" He then asked looking at Tony's reflection on the window. Tony gave him a confused and slightly hurt look. He turned and faced Tony. "What if your friends finds out about us?" He didn't want to hide what he had with Tony but the thought of having the avengers after him made him shake. He couldn't defend himself like he used to and if they knew they would probably torture him.

Tony stood up and walked over to Loki and took his hand again. "I don't care if they find out and if they found you, I will make sure that they won't touch you." He was so close now; their eyes were locked and they were breathing the same air. He let go of Loki's hand and stroked it up his arm making Loki shiver by the touch. His hand stopped at the back of Loki's neck and he leaned in and their lips connected. It was gentle and soft. But it didn't last long cause Tony's phone buzzed. Tony sighed and lifted up a finger. "One second he whispered against Loki's lips. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

Tony took up his phone and answered without looking. "If you want to live you better tell me what you want fast." He growled in to the phone and he heard Loki chuckle from the couch.

"Stark, we need you to come for a meeting now!" Fury growled back to him.

"Sorry I'm busy." He said and was about to hang up.

"You know that I will send agents to where you are right now and they will drag you over here and it will be painful." Damn; even dough he didn't care if they knew about Loki he didn't want them to know where he lives and he can imagine that Loki doesn't either.

"Fine, I'll be there. But it will take a while cause I don't know where Happy is right know." He says with a grunt but the slightest hope of having at least 30 minutes with Loki.

"Happy is already there. I called him to go and get you." He said and hanged up.

Tony sighed and put his phone in his pocket and turned to Loki who was still on the couch looking sad. "I have to go." Loki nods and stood up and walked Tony to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." Tony said and smirked at him.

Loki chuckled and looked him in the eyes. Tony leaned in and planted a kiss on the man's lips. He was just about to part when Loki grabbed his jacket and deepened the kiss. Tony let out a moan when Loki bit his bottom lip before letting him go. "Damn, you are making this very hard." Loki chuckled and gave him a last kiss before letting him out the door. "Bye hot stuff." Tony says before walking in to the elevator. Loki rolled his eyes before waving the man of and closed his door. He leaned against it and sighed. What had he just started?

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling nice today so I'll give you another chapter. I turned this in to a M because I wrote my first sex part or whatever you could call it. Hope you like it. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tony walked in to the meeting room and was met by angry, confused and furious looks that made him stop at the door. All the avengers were there and Fury. "Something tells me I don't want to be here." He looked everyone in the eye and the only one who didn't seem to be angry was Bruce. "What's up?" He turned to Fury who looked like he wanted to kill him by starring.

"Who is your new friend?" Fury asked, he clicked on a button on the big TV. What was shown was a picture of him and Loki walking out of the restaurant.

"I can't see how this concerns you?" Tony said with a stern low voice. Fury snorted but before he could speak a voice boomed in the room, making Tony jump.

"What is your intention with my brother man of iron?" Thor came up to Tony, a bit too close for his taste.

"Okay back of point break and my intentions with Loki are to be friends with him and show him Midgard." To his surprise Thor smiled at him and backed off so he was okay, but then he looked at everyone else that looked like they were going to kill him. He should have brought his suit.

"What's wrong with you man? He fucking killed Coulson." Clint was furious. If it was up to him he would have an arrow fly through the god's eye socket.

"I know he did but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? We got one why can't he?" Tony walks up to the table seats himself down next to Bruce.

"Stark, he tried to take over the world." Steve said with a stern and patronizing voice.

"Yeah well I was called merchant of dead, Clint and Tasha kills people every day in their job and Bruce broke Harlem." Tony gave Bruce an apologetic look but he waved it off like saying that it was okay. "He has been here for four weeks and he works an honest job witch he is really good at and he isn't a threat what so ever." Tony looked everyone in the eye and the only one who was smiling like a kid that just got a treat. "How I see it we can't do anything to him, that would mean that we declare war with Asgard and your Phase 2 is not available, am I right?" He said and smirked at Fury who looked like he was going to explode.

"The man of iron is right; if you touch my brother you will answer to the All-father." Thor said with a stern voice to Fury.

"So you are saying that we have a criminal walking free on earth and we can't touch him?" Fury growled to Thor. The god of thunder only nodded in respond. Fury rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming along.

"If you don't need me anymore, I'm happy to go home and sleep." Tony stood up but before he could leave Fury raised his voice.

"Stark, if you are so happy with being Loki's _friend_ you are going to keep an eye on him. If he ever walks out of line, you are too immediately to bring him in." Fury's voice is demanding and intimidating.

Tony only snorts and shrugs his shoulder. "That is fine with me so long you leave him alone." He says and he and Thor walked out the room.

"How do we know that Loki hasn't manipulated him?" Natasha asked them. No one answered her. Truth be told; no one knew how to conclude that.

"How did you found my brother?" Thor and Tony stopped in the corridor, Tony leaning against a wall feeling his energy drain more and more.

"I accidently walked in to the store he works at." Tony answered truthfully.

"How long ago?" Jeez is he ever going to get to bed?

Tony sighed and counted how long ago it was. "It must be 11 days ago now." Why did they have to do this now? It was like midnight or something. "Look buddy, I'll to chat some more but I'm exhausted so can we do this tomorrow or something?" He asks and starts to walk towards the garage. Thor nods but looks like a kicked puppy when Tony leaves him there alone.

* * *

When he got in to the car and Happy droved of, he pulled out his phone and called Loki. It took some time before there was an answer.

"Hello?" Tony felt kind of guilty when he heard that he had woken up the man.

"Hi, I'm sorry I woke you up." He said with a surprisingly soft voice.

"No it's okay. Are you okay?" He heard shuffling on the other end.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you…" How could he say this? Loki had been spotted because of him and the paparazzi that always follow him. Will he be angry?

"Tony?" He was drawn back by that silky voice that sounded like a melody in his ears.

"They know your hear." Is all he managed to say. He felt so ashamed and guilty.

"It was just a matter of time… Tony? Are you there?" The voice sounded worried so he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Loki; it's because of me they found you. Someone took a picture of us when we left the restaurant."

"Tony, it's okay. Are they going to take me in?" He asked a bit worried.

"No, I explained that they can't do that without declaring war on Asgard so Fury just told me to keep an eye on you." Tony sighed, he hated this. He didn't want to see Loki because of a job.

"Rather you than anyone else." He heard Loki chuckle witch made him calm down a bit.

"I'll let you sleep… I'll call you tomorrow." Tony said and waited for Loki to respond.

"Actually, I don't really want to be alone tonight." Loki whispered in to the phone.

"Happy, drive to Loki's place." Tony said with a smile. The car stopped and turned around. "I'm coming and then we'll go to sleep." He said with a soft voice.

"Can't wait. See you soon." Loki said and hanged up.

The elevator ride was excruciating slow this time when Tony was on his way up to Loki. He walked out and knocked on Loki's door. It didn't take long before the man opened the door and Tony's mouth went dry. There was the man; hair disarray, bare breasted and grey sweat pants. He heard him chuckle and then there was a hand that grabbed his and led him in to the apartment. Tony took off his shoes and when he turned around he was shoved up against the door and lips attacked his in a desperate, passionate kiss. His hands slides up on the man's naked back and he felt every muscle, his finger pressing gently on gently and slides down the spine. There came a pleasant moan from the man and his hands were busy taking of the jacket and then unbutton Tony's shirt. Suddenly Tony wasn't tired anymore so he let his hands places them self on Loki's hips and pushed gently, managing to lead Loki to the bedroom. Ones inside; Loki was done with all the buttons and took of the shirt; there came a small growl when he realized that Tony wore a black tank top under which made Tony chuckle when he heard the frustrated growl. He quickly managed to slide it off and tossed it aside. Tony turned them and made the god back up against the bed, when Loki's felt the bed right behind him he fell and dragged Tony with him. Tony let go of the god's lips and attacked the neck with nips, sucking and then lick the bruised skin. He heard the man under him gasp and moan of the pain and then pleasure. Tony started moving down Loki's chest leaving a trail of kisses, he circled his tongue around his belly button making him gasp and he saw him grip the cheats with anticipation. He licked right above the hem of Loki's pants on the sensitive skin, and then he grabbed the pants and pulled them down, revealing Loki's manhood. Loki arched his back when he felt himself being engulfed by Tony's wet wand warm mouth. It wasn't often Tony gave blowjob, he was that always got them but that didn't mean that he didn't know how to do it. Soon he had the man beneath him wriggle, gasping, moaning and wanting more. "Ah… Tony… Tony… please I… want you." Tony let go of Loki's cock with a pop. He crawled up and their eyes met. Loki's pupils were dilated and filled with lust, his cheek had a slight shade of pink and he was breathing heavy.

"Do you have lube?" Tony asked and let his lips ghost over Loki's. Loki rolled Tony off and crawled up on his stomach to his night stand; he opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He then felt Tony climbed on top of him and kissed the back of his neck. He let his head hang down and just simply held up his hand with the bottle. He felt the bottle leave his hand and it fell on to the bed and he gripped the cheat again. Tony started placing kisses down Loki's spine until he was at his well-shaped ass. He cowered his fingers with lube and at the same time he slide one finger in he bit down on one hard cheek. The man beneath him let out a gasp and grabbed the cheats tighter. It didn't take long before Tony could insert another finger, scissoring to make the warm tight hole bigger for him to enter as pleasant for Loki as possible. He managed to touch the spot which made Loki catch his breath as a sensation of pleasure pulsed through his body. "Do it again." He demanded between breaths. Tony inserted a third finger making Loki gasp again and touched the spot again to please his lover. "Please… Tony I want you now." He didn't have to beg twice. Tony took of his pants and climbed on top of Loki again and lined himself and pushed himself in slowly. Both the men gasped by the sensation of connecting with each other. Tony held still for the moment so Loki could adjust and planted small kisses all over his shoulder and neck.

Loki was breathing slowly, feeling Tony inside him inch by inch. First there was a bit of pain but it quickly subsided. "Please move." He whispered and Tony started a slow paced rhythm. Moans and gasps where mixed with names. Tony, lying on top of Loki let his hand grip tight at the man's hips and started to pick up the pace feeling himself getting closer to climax. He rolled them over so they were on their side and let one hand take Loki's cock and started to stroke him at the same pace as his trusts. Touching Loki's spot every time in each trust, the man came in his hand, screaming his name. Feeling Loki's body tense up around his own cock because of the orgasm made him come as well inside of him, with Loki's name slipping out of his mouth. He rode out his climax and then slide out of Loki with a pop. He rolled on to his back, breathing heavily still feeling the orgasm. Loki managed to grab some tissues and gave it to him so he could clean his hand off. Then Loki nuzzled close to Tony, resting his head on Tony's chest. Loki watched Tony fall asleep instantly. Then his eyes were drawn to the glowing thing in his lover's chest. He let a finger dance around it not waking up the sleeping man. Would he tell him about it if he asked him? Feeling sleep over take him he let the thought go and fell in to a deep sleep he hadn't have for years.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was on his side and Tony was holding him from behind and their legs tangled together. He had one of his hands in his, finger entwined. Tony had probably during the night took the cover over them cause he didn't do it. He let out a pleasent sighed and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 9.30 am Saturday. He didn't have work today for ones; they thought he was working too much so they gave him three days off. He started absently make circles on the hand that he was holding. He felt sour but it didn't bother him at all cause he had a wonderful man holding him and he felt so released. He felt the man behind him move a little and then he felt lips kiss his neck. "Good morning." Was whispered in to his ear and then Tony kissed the skin behind the ear.

"Good morning indeed." He answered and turned in the man's arms and gave him a soft kiss. Tony let a hand go through his red/blond hair. "I like this color on you." He said and smirked. Loki just chuckled and nuzzled in to the crock of Tony's neck and smelled his perfume and cologne. Tony's arms wrapped him closer to him and it made him feel safe.

"How long can you stay?" Truth was he didn't want him to leave at all right now but that was just a dream.

Tony sighed and stroked Loki's back. "I don't know actually, either Fury calls and want me to be Iron Man or Pepper calls and wants me to be Tony Stark." He said and planted a kiss on his shoulder. Loki moved back and looked in to chocolate brown eyes. He stroked his cheek and then let the hand slide down to the glowing thing.

"Can I ask what this is?" He whispered his question, scared of being pushed away.

Tony looked down to the arc reactor and took a deep breath. "Before I became Iron Man I was called Merchant of death, my company made weapons that I invented and sold them to the army. Apparently the man that had been with me ever sense my parents died decided to betrayed me and sold my weapons to enemy countries. How I found out was when the man had ordered my death in Afghanistan. But I didn't die; I was taken hostage and another man that also was hostage saved me by putting a car battery to my heart to make the shrapnel that was to pierce through my heart to stop. The ones that hold me hostage wanted me to build weapons for them, first I refused so they tortured me. In the end I gave in but I only tricked them. I built the first arc reactor, similar to this one and then I built an prototype Iron Man and got out." He took a pause and looked at Loki who was listening to everything. He laid a hand on top of his arc reactor and he wasn't nervous at all by it. He usually was very protective with it, only Pepper was allowed to touch it… and now Loki. "When I came back I build the real Iron Man and shut down my weapon industry. Later on I got to know that it was the man who betrayed me and he tried to kill me himself… I killed him." He never told anyone of this before. He would tell Pepper but she was there so he never had to tell. He suddenly felt a relief of letting these memories go. "But it didn't stop there. The palladium in the reactor started to poison me and I thought I was going to die. The Fury came to me and pretty much pushed me to the right direction and I made a new and better reactor that couldn't poison me to death and that is what you see in my chest today." There it was finally out, all of it. He looked in to emerald orbs; they looked at him with sadness and almost anger. "Hey… if it wasn't for all that; I probably wouldn't have met you so right now I would have done it all over again." He whispered so only Loki could hear. He smiled at him and all the sadness and anger went away. He came close to him and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Loki swung a leg over Tony and made him role over on his back and straddled him. They never broke the kiss and Tony's hands placed themselves on Loki's hips. They broke the kiss and Loki sat on Tony's abdomen, letting his hands stroke over his lover's chest, around the reactor. "Ready for round two?" Loki purred and leaned down and started to kiss the man's chest.

"I was just waiting for you." Tony saw Loki rise himself and kissed down to Tony's dick and when he felt his dick being welcomed in to Loki's mouth his head fell back and he felt like he was in heaven.

* * *

Bruce was in his lab when Clint came down with coffee. He looked at the archer with a confused look. He never came down to the labs unless it was an emergency. "What do you want Clint?" Bruce asked and took the coffee from Clint.

Clint sat down on a chair near where Bruce where standing. "I was wondering if you have noticed anything different with Stark." He said truthfully. Bruce eyed him suspiciously.

Bruce remembered how Tony had been looking at his phone last Wednesday, he had thought it was a girl and Tony had never corrected him. But otherwise he hadn't noticed anything so even if he was a little worried that Tony was spending time with Loki, but he trusted Tony so far and he had to agree with him that Loki had been behaving good so why care. They had after all other stuff to think about; like Dr. Doom for example.

"No I haven't noticed anything different." He took a sip of his coffee but not letting his gaze fall from Clint.

Clint nodded and walked out looking determined and that sent a bit of worry through Bruce. He should warn Tony so he could keep Loki safe. He pulled out his phone.

_I think Clint is looking for vengeance. /Bruce_

He waited and waited. After 15 minutes he got worried, Tony was always quick at answering.

"Jarvis, give me Loki's address." He said and grabbed his coat. 

* * *

**Please tell me what you think? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAMMMMAAAAAAA :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After the lovely round two, they had gone up and managed to take a shower together without having a round three, just some kissing and touching. Loki had put on a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt and Tony put on his jeans and the top he had under his shirt. They were now in the kitchen, making coffee. Tony was looking through the morning paper and Loki came up behind him and looked as well over his shoulder while embracing his lover. Their cute moment was sadly interrupted by a knock on the door. Loki sighed and left Tony in the kitchen. He was so in thought of finding Thor standing there that he stumbled back when he saw Dr. Banner stand there.

Bruce raised his hands to show he was not going to do anything. "I promise I'm not here to hurt you or to take you in. I'm just looking for Tony… can I come in?" He then asked the man standing before him. He really looked different with the hair color and a lot less paler, but still the same green eyes. Loki only nodded and stepped aside letting Bruce in. They walked in to the kitchen, Loki slightly angry of knowing that everyone seemed to know where he lived now. Tony had poured them a cup each with coffee and gave one to Loki. "What are you doing here Bruce and how did you found his address?" Tony asked with a stern voice.

"Jarvis did put up a fight but when I argued about you not answering your text he gave in and told me. Then I made him swear not to tell anyone else." Bruce said watching them both. Tony nodded feeling that it probably was a good idea that somebody else except him and Thor knew where Loki lived. Then he realized Bruce had mentioned text and looked and got out his phone from his pocket. 6 text messages and one missed call from Pepper.

"Sorry Bruce, didn't mean to scare you. What did you want?" Tony asked and leaned against the counter and watched Loki reading the paper.

"Clint came down to the lab today. He asked if I had noticed anything different about you lately." Bruce stayed where he did not want to scare Loki more and intrude more than he already did.

"Do they think I am being brainwashed?" Tony asked and looked down at his coffee. Loki looked up from the paper and narrowed his eyes at Bruce.

"I am not able to do that sense I don't have my magic anymore." Loki hissed at him, making him back away a step. Tony walked over to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder and looked calm in to their eyes.

"It's okay, they know that you can't do that me but I guess they don't want to accept the fact that you have changed." He said and then planted a kiss on his shoulder. He felt Loki calm down and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Loki said to Bruce who looked at him with wide eyes. Was this for real? Did the man who used to be a god and tried to take over the world just apologies to him?

"It's fine… I'm not the one who thinks it though. I trust you Tony that you know what you are doing but it seems that Clint is still pissed." He said and actually managed to walk up to them a bit closer so that he wasn't standing on the other side of the apartment.

"Do you think that he will pull something?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I don't know but he is still pretty messed up after the brainwashing thing so I wouldn't trust him." Bruce said thinking back to how Clint looked like when he walked out of his lab. "But I don't think he knows where he lives but sense you haven't changed your name it won't be too hard for him to find you. He could also simply follow Tony hear." Bruce stated and saw the worried look on both the men's faces.

"I'll guess I could put a tracker on him somehow." Tony said and you could see the wheels in his head work to come up the best place to put it on him.

"I do kind of the deserve it." Loki muttered but then he was turned by Tony, his hands on each side of his face looking deep in to his eyes.

"No, you do not deserve it; they don't know why it all happened and what they did to you." Tony said with a stern voice. "Don't ever say that again." Tony stroked a tear that ran down Loki's cheek. Loki nodded and Tony gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but could maybe I know why you did it? I could seat everyone down and tell them later; maybe it would help them to leave you alone." Bruce asked carefully.

Loki looked at Tony who had let him go and his lover nodded. So he did; he told him the exact same story he had told Tony yesterday and when he was done he started to feel hungry so he walked over to his fridge and took out milk and then grabbed some cereals while he listened to the other men talk about when and if Tony should be there when Bruce would tell him. He sighed, feeling the hope of having a good day pass away. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Tony's hand on his shoulder again. He looked up and saw Bruce walking towards the hall. To Tony's surprise Loki quickly stood and walked to the hall as well.

"Excuse me Dr. Banner… thank you for coming over and warn me… it was really nice of you." Loki said finding himself have a hard time looking in to the man's eyes.

"I just believed Tony when he said that you had changed and you have so you surely have me on your side." Bruce smiled at Loki when the man finally looked him in the eyes.

Loki nodded and smiled back. Then he looked back at Tony who was apparently talking in the phone and the turned back to Bruce. "You think Tony will get in to trouble by dating me?" He then asked with a low voice so Tony wouldn't hear him.

Bruce sighed and the chuckled. "Even though it could I can see that Tony wouldn't care if it did. Just… don't break his heart. I have never seen him this… loving before." Bruce told him truthfully but smiled to make sure not to scare Loki.

Loki gave him a smile that reminded him of a fifteen year old girl in love so he chuckled and said good bye and then he was gone.

Loki took a breath and turned back to the Kitchen. Tony hanged up and smiled at him. He walked up and put his hands on the taller man's hips and kissed him gently. Loki responded and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulder. When they parted they leaned their foreheads against each other's. "What did you say to Bruce?" Tony asked, stroking Loki's hips bones with his thumbs.

"I just thanked him for coming over and warn us." Loki said and played with Tony's hair. They stood there for a while and just relished the moment of peace in each other's arms.

Bruce called at the avenger tower, involving only; Clint, Tasha, Steve and Thor. He wasn't scared of Fury because he seemed to accept the fact that he couldn't touch Loki.

They gathered in his flat in his living room. Everybody sat down and looked at Bruce with confusion and curiosity. He never called for meetings, he would tell Tony what he wanted to say and the he would get everybody together but now he was alone.

"I've gathered you here to discuss about Loki." Bruce started and looked how everyone except Thor turned in to angry, pouting children.

"Has something happened to my brother?" Thor asked worriedly.

"No Thor he is fine. I was just there and talked with him and Tony and he told me what happened to him when he was with the Chitauri. It explains everything actually." So Bruce told them what Loki told him. Thor seemed to already know cause he just seemed pained to hear it again. But the others gave nothing. They had really good poker faces all of them. "So now you know what happened and I expect you to leave him alone." Bruce said with a stern voice.

"How come you told us this Dr. Banner?" Steve asked leaning forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Because I got the feeling that someone might take the law in to their own hands." Bruce gave a quick look at Clint who was looking at the wall. Steve saw it and realized what was going on. Even if he didn't like Loki, he was against on hitting someone who is defenseless. Steve nodded and stood up.

"Fine no one will bother Loki, right guys?" Steve said and looked at the assassins on the couch. Natasha nodded but Clint didn't move. "Clint?" Steve narrowed his eyes at the archer. Clint looked at him with his piercing grey eyes. Then he stood up and walked away leaving everybody silent.

"Should I be worried for my brother?" Thor asked with a low voice.

"I discussed this with Tony and he said that we should put a tracker on him so we now where he is. Can you help Tasha?" Bruce looked at the worried agent on the sofa and she nodded.

"I have a device that I can put on him in his sleep. He won't be happy though." She sighed and looked sad.

"It doesn't matter; we can't let him get to Loki while he is set on revenge." Steve said with a low voice. Then he turned to a still worried Thor. "Don't worry; we will make sure that nothing happens to your brother." Steve gave him a reassuring smile and then walked to the elevator with Tasha.

The problem was Tasha and Steve couldn't find Clint and they expected the worse so they called Bruce who told them to meet him in the garage. He had no choice but to lead them to Loki's place.

Tony and Loki were sitting on the couch. Tony was lying on his bed and Loki nuzzled up at his side watching TV. The Tony's phone that lay on the kitchen table ranged and he had to leave his lover alone on the couch. It was Bruce, probably calling to tell him how it went.

"Hi Brucy, how did it go?" Tony asked with a happy voice.

"We can't find Clint. We are expecting that he is on his way to you. Me, Steve and Tasha are on our way to you now and hopefully we are wrong but ke-" Tony was drawn from the conversation when the window cracked and the room was filled with the autumn cold and Loki's screams. Tony dropped his phone and turned around to see Loki on the floor with an arrow in his thigh. He ran over and grabbed Loki and pulled him behind the sofa so he was out of sight. He looked at the arrow and saw that Clint had managed to hit a vein and the blood was sipping out of the wound. Loki started to look really pale and had a hard time to breath because of the pain. Tony took of his top and wrapped it tight around the thigh just above the wound to stop the blood flow and that was when he heard the door open and Bruce ran in. "Help him!" Tony screamed, he hadn't realized that he was crying until a tear fell down and landed on Loki's hand. Bruce came over and gave it a quick look.

"He needs to be taken to an hospital now." He said and stood up. Tony managed to get Loki up in to his arms and carried him bride style. Tasha and Steve put a struggling Clint in to the trunk where he was contained from the passenger seats due to the bars that was between them. Bruce and Tony ran to the car and got in to the back seat, Loki on Tony's lap and his long legs over Bruce who was trying to stop the bleeding as good as he could.

"He deserved it, he fucking deserved it." Clint was screaming repeatedly in the back. Until Tony had enough.

"If you don't shut your mouth I'm going to take that arrow and show it up your ass and say to Thor; hears a bird on stick, have fun." He growled to the man in the back. To his surprise he actually shut up. He looked down at his lover who was having a hard time to stay awake now and got even paler. "Please baby stay awake." He whispered to Loki who managed to open his eyes slightly.

"Don't cry please." Loki's voice was raspy and you could barely hear him.

They got to the hospital and they took Loki from his arms. He seated himself down on a chair in the waiting room and started to feel dizzy. Steve came up to him with a t-shirt and then he realized that he was still bare chested. He nodded to the captain and put on the t-shirt.

"What happens to Clint now?" Tony asks trying to collect his thoughts.

"He is being taken to Shield right now with Tasha but to tell you the truth I don't think he won't get a severe punishment." Steve said and seated himself down next to him. Tony looked at all the people running around, saving people. He wanted to be with Loki, who knew how uncomfortable he was feeling with doctors.

"What do you mean?" He then asked feeling tired. Steve sighed and looked at his hands.

"He did what most people want to do Tony. It would be a surprise if they didn't celebrate him." Steve knew what he did was wrong and he wouldn't dream of what happened to Loki. Tony felt furious at what Steve told him.

"If he thinks that he can come back to the tower he is wrong." Tony growled and his hands turning in to fists.

"I know you are angry for what he did but think of it from his point of view." Steve tried to calm him as best he could.

"Why just because he was brainwashed. I was fucking thrown out of a window by the same guy but I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt him." Tony was now screaming, making people turn their heads towards them.

"What is going on between you and Loki?" Steve asked calmly, hoping that his calm would affect Tony.

Tony stared at him with wide eyes and then looked away. "I don't know if you learned about this Cap but nowadays homosexuality is allowed and not a sickness." Tony looked down at his hand and pants. They were bloody, Loki's blood.

"Are you saying that you have feelings for him?" Steve asked with a shade of pink on his cheeks.

Tony sighed and looked up at Steve. "Yeah, a lot actually." He says and feeling himself calm down a bit. They didn't have time to get deep in to it because a doctor came up to them. "Please tell me he is okay?" Tony was shaking and he felt tears were threatening to burst out again.

"Mr. Odinson is fine. We have closed the wound and he is right now getting some blood cause he lost a lot on his way over here. He shouldn't use his leg for at least a week so someone should stay with him for some time. You can see him now if you want." The doctor took Tony and Steve to a private room. Loki was not hooked to so many cords but Tony couldn't help but follow the special cord that came from a blood bag and then in to his arm. He walked over and took Loki's hand and his lover opened his eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey… how you're feeling?" Tony kept his voice down and talked in a very soft tone to his lover.

"I've felt better." Loki said and gave him a smirk. Then his eyes wandered to Steve who was still standing at the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Steve said and managed to smile.

Loki nodded. "Thank you." Steve was stunned, the man said thank you to him. "I'll wait outside." He said and walked out, leaving the lover's alone.

When Loki turned his gaze back to Tony he was surprise to see tears fall down his cheeks. "Please don't cry… I'm fine." He said and stroked Tony's hand with his thumb. Tony nodded and took up his hand and kissed his lover's knuckles.

Tony cleared his throat and dried away some tears. "The doctor said that you can't use your leg for a week so we'll have to call your work. And he also said that you can't be alone either… so I was wondering if you would come and live with me for a week. We don't need to go to the tower. We can go to my Malibu mansion if you want. Like a vacation." Loki looked at him and considered it for a moment.

"A vacation would be nice." He said with a smile. Tony's smile grew wider and he leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"You should sleep, I'll just be outside and make the arrangement for our travel." Loki nodded feeling really tired. Tony gave him another kiss and then he walked out the door.

* * *

**Hope i didn't scare you too much P**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Loki had slept for about an hour when the god of thunder stormed in to the room and Jane right after him. "Brother, are you okay?" Thor was worried, angry and sad. How could he let this happen? His brother is defenseless, he should have been there, and he could have protected him.

"Thor I'm fine and I am still not your brother." Loki grunted out, not so pleased with being awaken that abruptly. Jane came over to his side and looked at the blood bag.

"I tried to explain to him that you were fine. Besides, you were only shot in the leg." Jane said with a smirk. Jane was the only mortal that was sufferable and kind of funny. Sense Loki wasn't a strong manic god anymore, she acted like she used to around him and she found Loki to be a pleasant guy to be around with when he wasn't in depression or having a nervous breakdown.

Loki chuckled and smiled at her. Actually she was the only one who knew about his nightly escapades and he was glad to know that she didn't care. If Thor would ever find out he had Jane that could calm him down and explain. She also gave him space to figure out stuff himself, he wasn't as blunt as Thor so he often managed to find the answer himself so that was why Jane made Thor come with her to New Mexico after the first week at Loki's work. "We talked to the doctor and he said that you should not be alone for a week since you can't use your leg yet. Do you want to come to New Mexico with us?" Jane asked with a smile. Before Loki could answer Thor got in with a cheering voice.

"It will be grand brother, you can see Jane's work and we can talk about memories and you and Darcy will probably have a lot to talk about when it comes to Midgardien clothing." Thor looked down at his brother with so much hope of getting his brother back but when he saw Loki tweaking with the cheat he knew that Loki didn't seem to like that idea as much as he did.

"Actually, I'm going to live with a friend." Loki said not meetings anyone's gaze. What he didn't see was Jane giving him a big smile. Not that she didn't want Loki to go with them but it was the fact that Loki had a friend that made her happy. He had done a lot of progress. She looked over at Thor who was giving Loki the kicked puppy look and sighed.

"Loki, I'll just talk to Thor outside." Loki looked up at her and nodded. She grabbed Thor's hand and led him outside. She saw Tony Stark down the hall talking in his cell phone. She turned to Thor who looked at her with a confused look. "I know you want your brother back but what I can see you must give him time to find himself first. He has done a lot of progress of just finding a friend, a friend that want's to house him for a week nonetheless." Jane massaged Thor's hand and smiled at him. "We should give him that." She leaned up and kissed Thor on the cheek.

Thor sighed and smiled. "Your right my love and I guess that my brother is safe with the man of iron even though I'm starting to mistrust his intention with my brother." Thor said and watched Tony make another call.

"Is he friends with Tony Stark? Even better that he knows how Loki used to be and can help him. So long Loki likes Stark we should give them space. But if it worries you that much; we could have Loki call us ones a day." Thor looked at his love and nodded. He couldn't argue with her which was to her virtue. They walked back in and Loki looked at them, but his face didn't say if he was hopeful or sad or anything else. His mask where up and that could actually make Jane a bit tense. She hated it when she couldn't read people. "You can go with Stark." Loki's mask fell and showed how shocked he was that they knew that it was Tony he was calling a friend. But then he remembered Tony talking about a picture and Thor was probably at the meeting. "But you must call us every day and tell us how you're doing and if you don't want to stay there anymore we will come and get you. Okay?" Jane said with a stern voice. Even though Loki hated being treated like a child, this was as good as it could get. He nodded reluctantly and Jane gave him a smile.

"Now I shall revenge you brother." Thor growled and walked out of the room. Even though he said brother Loki smiled. He wanted to be the one to revenge on agent Barton but it was even better to know that Barton will be in a world of pain. Besides, he couldn't do much in this state.

* * *

Loki was released a day later and Tony was there to pick him up. He was not happy to sit in a wheel chair and being pushed around but it was either that or Tony carrying him bridal style out and that was not something Loki would even consider. The trip to the airport wasn't long and he was glad to see that Tony had a private plane. They were sitting on a couch or actually Tony was sitting while Loki had his head in his lap. Tony's fingers where sliding through his lovers hair while the other hand held one of Loki's.

"Have you ever been to Malibu?" Tony asked and watched the blond/red strands fall in to the exact same place.

"No but I've seen that it's very warm there." He says and smiles up at Tony. "What happened to agent Barton?" Loki asked and started to play with Tony's fingers.

"He is under house arrest for the time being." Tony muttered.

* * *

It had been a lot of screaming when he had gotten to HQ. Thor was being held back by both Tasha and Steve that no one had a chance to stop Tony, heck they didn't even notice him come in until he was in front of Clint and punched him to the ground. He was stopped by Bruce who had to drag him away. Apparently watching Clint get beat down made Thor calm down a bit so they could let him go. But Steve had to hold Tony back from killing the guy.

"Stark, calm down." Fury hissed at him while he was struggling in the captain's firm grip.

"I want him fired! Heck I want him arrested and tossed in to jail." Tony yelled. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Everyone expect Steve and Bruce. Tasha had helped Clint up and he was now seated on a chair; nose bleeding, eyebrow cracked and a black eye.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Fury growled at him. "Don't make me lock you up." He then hissed at him, staring at him with his one furious eye.

Tony managed to calm down a bit so Steve could let him go but he was still standing close by. Tony fixed his clothes and turned to Fury. "I'm taking Loki to Malibu where he can rest. We will be gone for a week." That's all he said and then walked out. He had heard from Bruce later that Clint had been house arrest in the tower, the same day they were leaving, probably to make sure that Tony wouldn't try anything.

* * *

Loki saw how absent Tony suddenly was even though he was lying on him. "Don't be mad at him." He whispered to his lover and massaged his hand.

"He should be getting a bigger punishment, he almost killed you." Tony was so frustrated to know that his lover had almost died and the one who caused it just got house arrest… in his tower. But he could use Jarvis to make his life hell. He had an inner evil laugh going on when a hand cupped his cheek. He looked down and was met with deep green eyes looking up at him with warm.

"I'm just happy to be as far away from him as possible." His lover whispered and strokes his eyebrow with his thumb. He leaned in to the touch and just felt himself calm down.

"A good thing we are going to Malibu then." He said and kissed the hand. Tony was glad to have Loki all to himself so he could figure out what was going on between them. Tony didn't do feelings but he couldn't help but noticed that every time Loki touched him his stomach became warm, every time Loki smiled at him his stomach flutter.

When they landed Tony helped Loki in to the wheelchair, he had special ordered an elevator like thing that could get them of the plain and outside was his Audi waiting for them. The ride to the mansion wasn't long and he just observed Loki watching the nature they passed by, then his eyes went wide when they rolled up to the mansion. "Home sweet home." Tony said and got out of the car to get the wheelchair. He rolled him in and then saw how much stairs there are in his home. "Guess I'll have a lot of training this week." Tony chuckled and managed to pick Loki up bridal style and carried him to the couch. He was about to get the bags when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay." Loki whispered. Tony nodded and sat down next to Loki and the man leaned in to him so he could embrace him.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked and stroked his back. Loki shook his head and let out a sighed. "What's wrong? Already bored?" He said and chuckled. Loki moved away from him and looked in to his eyes.

"What is this?" He asked with sadness in his eyes. Tony hated that, he wanted Loki to smile.

"What is what?" He didn't want to answer his question cause he didn't know the answer. He had no idea of what it was between them but he didn't want it to end.

"This… us." Loki made a gesture between them. Tony couldn't get away with this. He sighed and cupped Loki's cheek.

"I honestly don't know but we have all week to figure that out." He stroked Loki's eyebrow and smiled. Loki nodded and leaned in and kissed Tony gently. Tony's hand went in to Loki's hair and the other one he placed on Loki's healthy thigh. Loki grabbed Tony's t-shirt and leaned in to deepen the kiss to Tony's surprise but he just chuckled and responded by taking Loki's bottom lip between his teeth. Loki moaned, he released Tony's t-shirt and let his hands slide down from the chest to his thighs. "Even though I would love to continue this but you need to rest and I promised Pepper to do some work today so we could have the rest of the week to our self. If you need anything just ask Jarvis to get me." Loki looked around for the person Tony was referring to and that made Tony chuckle. "Jarvis is an artificial intelligences, he is runs the house." Loki nodded and Tony gave him a quick kiss before rising up from the couch and walked over to the bags to get them up to his room. He placed Loki's bag in the walk in closet he had and then walked out to his bedroom. "Jarvis, call Pepper." He didn't have to wait long until he heard the familiar voice of Pepper Pots.

"Tony, are you alive? Has he hurt you? Should I call the avengers?" Pepper sounded worried and scared but something in Tony wanted to scream at her. But he just took a deep breathe, after all he couldn't blame her for being worried about him. He did a lot of stupid things and fraternizing with the enemy as Steve put it was probably one of the most stupid thing he done. But Loki wasn't an enemy anymore so all he done is taking in a lover who needed help. Heck, Tony was probably even stronger then Loki in this moment but he presumably knew a few moves that would make Tony fall.

"No Pepper, I'm fine. He as well if you are wondering." Tony grunted and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh okay, let's get to work then." Pepper muttered. "Do you need anything special by the way? Or Loki?" The last part she said with a stern voice.

"No we are fine. If it would calm you down you can come over here and meet him some day this week?" Tony said with hope. He wanted her to meet him. Not just to prove that he has changed, he wanted her to meet him because… well he meant something to Tony.

"Yeah, maybe." She muttered still not sure but it couldn't do any harm after all if he wasn't dangerous anymore. "Okay I'll come by tomorrow and we can work face to face instead." Tony smiled feeling like he won a race or something.

"Perfect, see you tomorrow then." Tony looked out the window at the sea outside.

"Yeah, bye Tony." She said and hanged up. Tony sighed and walked down to the living room. He found Loki on the couch like he left him but he had lain down and was sleeping. Tony took a blanket and placed it over Loki and then planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He walked down his lab, his favorite lab.

* * *

Loki slowly woke up from a pleasant dream about him and Tony at Ralph Lauren. He sat up and noticed the blanket over him; he smiled and stroked a hand through his hair. He looked around and noticed that the sun was coming down. He really wanted to see it from the terrace so he managed to stand on his healthy leg and jump out and sat down on one of the terrace sofa. It was warm outside but not humid, there was a soft breeze that made him shiver. He jumped a little when the blanket he had over him inside was placed around him on his shoulder. When he turned he was met by chocolate brown eyes that were warm and soothing. He smiled up at Tony and the man seated himself behind him, he leaned on to his chest and big strong arms embraced him and he could feel Tony's breath on his skin beside his ear. "Did you get en work done?" Loki started to massage one of the big hands that were holding his hand.

"No, Pepper will be coming over tomorrow so we can do it face to face." Loki gave him a nod. "You don't have to meet her if you don't want to but it would make so happy if you would. She is the closest friend I have and I want you two to meet." He said and kissed Loki's neck.

"It would be my pleasure to meet her then." Loki said and giggled when the embrace tighten a little as Tony hugged him close. But he was nervous to, a lot has happen over just 13 days and he has been displayed as weak and no threat. He had been a god and just because he wasn't anymore didn't mean he wasn't defenseless. He could still fight, maybe not right now but he could and he knew how to use weapons. He still had mischiefs thoughts sometimes but since he met Tony it had subsided a tad. Was this the way Odin wanted him to go? To find a mortal to have a relationship with. He still didn't know if this was right but right now he didn't care cause he couldn't be happier in this man's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know what to feel about this one but oh well XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Tony suddenly woke up by hearing a buzzing. He took his time to remember his surroundings; on his bed in his bedroom. He felt something heavy on him and when he looked down he saw Loki's head splayed on his chest and the rest of his body curled up next to him. He smiled and wanted to go back to sleep when he heard the buzzing again. He looked to the nightstand and saw his cell phone glowing. He gave out a grunt and managed to reach for the phone without moving too much. Before answering he looked down at the man to see if he had woken up by the movement but he looked to be still in sound asleep. He sighed and looked at the phone; he didn't recognize the number so the person who called must have a damn good reason for waking him.

"Yeah hello?" He said as low as he could. He kept his eyes on the sleeping man beside him.

"Is this Tony Stark? My name is Jane Foster I know Loki and Thor." It took Tony a second to figure out how she knew then but then he remember Thor going on and on about his Jane.

"Oh right." He wanted to rub his face but both his hands wear busy; one holding the phone and the other was holding Loki.

"I just wanted to call and see how Loki was doing. He didn't call us yesterday like he said he would." Tony could hear the god of thunder in the back talking to Jane in a worried voice.

"You can tell Thor that Loki is okay and having a good time here." He said and smirked. He should just know what his brother was doing right now.

"Oh that's good… no Thor he doesn't know yet cause I haven't told him." Tony had absently started to do circles on Loki's back. "Loki can get extremely defensive when he feels treated like a weakling. So try having him in places where he can do stuff on his own." Tony felt Loki move beside him. He looked down and saw those eyes slowly open.

"Got it, I'm sorry but I have to go." And then he hanged up and put the phone on the nightstand. He looked down and was met by green beautiful eyes. "Good morning." He said and stroked the man's cheek.

Loki pulled himself up slightly and leaned in and kissed Tony softly on the lips. "Good morning." He responded when their lips parted. "Who was that on the phone?" He then asked and sat up to stretch.

Tony looked at his back; all those ripped muscles under the sun kissed back. He sat up and placed his hand on the man's hips and laid small kisses on the man's shoulders. "Jane, she was worried." He said between the kisses. He moved up and kissed behind the man's ear and heard Loki let out a moan.

"Oh right, I was supposed to call every day." Loki lay down and Tony was quick on straddle him but made sure not to put pressure on his thigh. Tony caught his lips in passionate kiss; he managed to lay his way on Loki without him being in pain and let his hands slides over his body while Loki's hands were in his hair pulling him in deeper.

"Tony?" They broke the make-out session when the female voice filled the room. Tony looked over at the door and there was Pepper staring at them with wide eyes. "Is… is that Loki?" She stuttered.

Tony sat up and removed himself from Loki who cowered himself up with the cheat realizing he only wore boxer shorts. Tony who was wearing the same but didn't care walked up to Pepper with his hands raised. "Pepper, please don't freak out." He said, trying to contain his nervousness.

"I am not freaking out! I am wondering what my boss is doing in bed, making out with a criminal?" She was good at keeping her composer, the only one that could see her real face was Tony.

"He is not a criminal Pepper, he is a changed man." He made a gesture to Loki who was now out of bed with the cheat wrapped around his body, most weight on one leg.

"You obviously have a lot to discuss so I should leave you to it." He tried to make an exit but then he felt a hand on his wrist and he turned and saw Tony look at him with a serious face. The Tony moved and put an arm around his waist to help him steady himself.

"Pepper meet Loki, I'm dating him." Tony said with a nice voice. Pepper gave him a confused look.

"Tony what are you doing?" Loki's gaze switched between them. Tony chuckled and that made Pepper angry.

"I'm trying to make you see another man than the one you remember from 6 weeks ago. Like I did when I walked in to Burberry and met a gorges man that was really popular with the costumers and that went to gay bars on Fridays." Loki wanted to hide; did he have to bring up the gay bar? Pepper giggled a bit when she saw the pink blush on Loki's face. She took a deep breath and walked up to Loki who gave her a nervous look.

"Hi, my name is Pepper Pots." She said and reached out her hand. Loki looked at her hand and then at her. He managed to give her a smile and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Pots, my name is Loki." They shook hands and then he let go. He looked down and noticed the cheat. "If you excuse me I'm just going to put on some clothes." He said with a smile. Pepper nodded and moved aside and let him limp in to the walk in closet.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Tony said with a big smile. He found the jeans he wore yesterday on a chair and put them on. Pepper just rolled her eyes and turned to Loki when he limped out in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Do you need help?" She asked him, feeling surprised to actually care about the man who tried to take over earth.

He seated himself down on the bed. "Thank you for your concern Miss Pots but I think I should just stay in bed." He looked up at her and smiled.

She nodded and then turned to Tony who was standing there and smiling at Loki. "I'll be in the living room." She said and walked out of the bedroom.

Tony walked up to Loki who had seated himself in the middle of the bed and was leaning against the head bored. Tony sat down facing the man. "If you ask Jarvis he will put on the TV or a movie. I'll just be downstairs and get some work done." He leaned forward and gave Loki a soft kiss. Tony reluctantly pulled away and looked deep in to the man's eyes. "I'll try to work as fast as I can." He said and walked out of the room. Loki sighed and looked out the window. What did he feel for Tony? Did he want to feel something for the man? Could he live a happy life with someone who knew who was or still am? All the questions and no answers made him doubt that they had a chance at all. But he didn't need anyone, he never had. Everyone talking about him changing but he didn't feel it. He just didn't do any mischief anymore because he was tired and he felt lost. He didn't recognize himself anymore and that scared him. What happened to the god that could fool anyone? The god that could make people kneels and begs for mercy. But that was it wasn't it; he wasn't a god anymore, he had no powers and no immortality. Now he was a mortal. He had lived for decades and now it could just end if somebody wanted it to and he knew that it was a lot of people that wanted him dead. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling tired again. He lay down on the bed he was sharing with Tony. But all this feelings he suddenly started to have towards the man. The tickle in his stomach and the sensation of a warm feeling that went through his body when Tony holds him.

* * *

"You know that it's not a good idea to fool around with an instable man and then leave." Pepper eyed from the other side of the kitchen island. There was papers everywhere for him to check and signed and all he wanted was to go back to bed where Loki was waiting for him. Wait what did Pepper just say?

"Sorry I didn't hear you?" Tony said and glanced up from one of the papers he was about to sign.

"Is this something you are going to get bored with and then toss aside? Something tells me that it won't be that easy this time." She took her cup of coffee from the counter and took a sip.

Tony eyed her with a serious face. "I know enough that he is not something I'm going to toss away. I wouldn't do that to him." He said and took a sip from his coffee. Loki had been through enough; he did not need to be thrown away again.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Pepper asked and looked deep in to Tony's eyes.

Tony put the coffee down and looked towards the stairs that would lead him to the bedroom where there were a man that was beautiful, smart, funny and loving. "Yes, I do Pepper." He answered her and looked back to her.

"But can you settle down with him?" That was the ultimate question, wasn't it? If being together with Loki meant to go steady then yeah, he would give up those women that could just pleasure him for one night. He and Loki had only had one night together but it was special, wonderful and addictive even. But Pepper was right of being worried. Tony thought that Pepper was the one but just a week after Loki's world domination he broke up with her because he was close one to become the dick he is but managed to stop himself and then broke up with Pepper. Tony had always thought that the right person would make him deny everyone else. Could that person be Loki?

"I hope so." Was all he managed to say. "Now, can we stop this interrogation and move on to these papers of doom?" Tony said and signed the paper in front of him and moved to the next one. Pepper nodded and walked over to the coffee machine to fill up her cup. Tony moved to another paper but his gaze was caught to a magazine with a familiar face on it. The blond curls and those green eyes were piercing him. He moved the papers away and looked at the front cover of a men's magazine. There was Loki; straddled over a chair with a bored look. "What the hell." He exclaimed watching the sexy man on the cover. He flipped through the magazine and saw more pages with the beautiful man posing in different ways in different outfits.

Pepper walked over to him and looked at the pictures. "Well this doesn't surprise me. He is good looking." She said with a smirk. "Besides, you always date models." She said and giggled, walking back to where she stood before.

Tony chuckled after the shock faded away. "I surely know how to pick them don't I?" He said and laid the magazine down gently, scared that it would break somehow.

* * *

Loki was flipping through channels when the Tony walked in to the bedroom with a big smile and a magazine in his hand. "When were you going to tell me that you are an undercover model?" Loki sat up and leaned against the head bored with a confused look. Tony sat down next to him and gave him the magazine.

"Oh right." Loki said like it was nothing. It was Vogue men for god sake. Tony moved closer and put and arm around the man who looked through the pictures, leaning on Tony instead of the head bored.

"When was this taken?" Tony asked and planted a kiss on the man's head. Loki put the magazine down and took one of Tony's hand and held it in his feeling that warm sensation run through his body.

"The day you gave me your phone number." Tony remembered that day like it was yesterday. Loki had to go because he had business to attend. So that what it was. "Are you done with your work now?" Loki asked and let his hand run up Tony's thigh. Tony hummed and planted kisses on Loki's neck. "Is she gone?" Another hum and Tony straddled him like before and caught his lip in that passionate kiss that was interrupted before. Loki's hands danced over his back, feeling the muscle underneath the skin. The man over him pulled of his t-shirt and began a trail of kisses down the man's neck to his chest and then captured a hard nipple between his teeth making the man gasp and wriggle. He nipped and sucked on it and teased the other one with his fingers. Loki pushed his nails in to Tony's shoulder making him moan. He could feel himself get harder and harder by the minute and the boxers and sweat pants was awfully tight. Tony moved further down making Loki breath unevenly of anticipation. His pants and boxers where pulled of and his manhood was free. Tony let his tongue slid over the healthy thigh slowly, making the man beneath him wriggle. Then he let his hand flick on the head of the man's cock, making him gasp. The he took all of Loki in to his mouth, hearing the man call his name and moan. He started to work in a slow pace. Loki's hands grabbed the cheat in a tight grip.

Feeling Loki get closer to his edge he released his cock and moved up to kiss him. When they parted they looked deep in to each other's eyes, seeing lust and desire. "To make this better for you; you are going to take me." Tony whispered in to the man's ear. Loki felt a shiver run down his spine and saw the man reach over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Tony took of his pants and coated his fingers and started to stretch himself while moving back to kiss Loki deep with passion. Loki's started stroking Tony's cock slowly with long lean fingers. Tony gasped and moaned out Loki's name feeling his lover's mouth ghost over his neck and the bit down in his shoulder. He gasped by the sudden pain and then pleasure of his lovers tongue over the bruise. When he felt fully stretched he took out his fingers, coated Loki's neglected cock with lube and the lowered himself on top of him. "Ahh… fuck" Tony moaned out feeling every inch of Loki inside him. Loki gasped and his lover's name escaped his mouth. Tony had never been taken before, he was always on top. Well, he was on top now but he never had a cock up his as but oh the sensation of feeling that cock in there. He started to ride Loki in a slow pace feeling himself still adjust to the size of Loki's manhood.

"Anthony… Anthony, kiss me." He heard his lover beg and so he leaned down and captured does swollen lips in a deep kiss. Tongue slide over each other and exploring the other's mouth. He picked up the pace feeling himself get closer and closer. Loki's hand was back on his lover's cock and stroked him at the same pace as Tony was riding him. "Oh god… yes." Tony moaned out, arching his back and his head was resting on the man's shoulder. Then Tony came with a loud moan including his lover's name, his cum coated Loki's hand and their stomach and ride out his orgasm. Loki felt his lover tense around him and came in to him after just a few more trust that he managed to do by himself without straining the wound on his thigh. Tony rested on his lover trying to regain his breath, he lifted himself slightly to let Loki's cock out of his as. Loki's eyes were shut feeling the lingering feeling of the orgasm run through his body. After 10 minutes Tony rolled off of Loki and lay beside him, feeling sweaty, sticky and a bit sour, but who cares right now. He looked over at Loki who had his eyes closed and breathing evenly now. He reached out his hand and found Loki's hand; he entwined their fingers together and stoked his hand with his thumb. Loki turned his head towards them and their eyes met. His lover rolled over to him and nuzzled up close to him and Tony released his hand to put his arm around him to pull him closer. That's another thing that proved that this was different; Tony never cuddle, not willingly anyway, he always felt stressed and uncomfortable. But when he held Loki he felt secure and calm and happy. He stroked the man's cheek with his free hand; Loki smiled and kissed his palm. "Are you tired?" Tony asked and stroked the Loki's back. The man beside him shook his head and let out a calm sighed. "Do you want to do something?" Tony asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Can we just lay here for a while?" Loki asked and nuzzled his face in tot the crock of Tony's shoulder.

"Okay." Tony whispered and for once he had no problem of just lying there and feels his lover's breath on his neck. "Do you miss it?" Tony suddenly asked not really knowing why.

"Miss what?" Loki grunted in to his neck. Tony bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to put this.

"Asgard." He just said. He felt the man beside him tense up and then moved his arm so he could pull himself up slightly so he could look in to his eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" Loki asked and narrowed his eyes. Truthfully he wanted to know if he got his powers back would he go back to Asgard and leave him here. For the first time Tony was the one in fear to have his heart broken.

"What if you got your powers back and were allowed home?" Loki could see the worry in Tony's eyes and it was kind of endearing. Was Tony Stark afraid to be left? But he didn't want to leave Midgard, his life here was far more better than the lie he had been living all these decades. With our without magic he was happier here in this man's arms then he has ever been.

"Do you want me to leave if that chance ever came?" Loki started to let his finger circle around the arc reactor. It was kind of soothing to feel Tony's second heart buzz through his finger.

Tony ignored for once that somebody was close to the arc reactor and just looked in to the man's eyes. So beautiful and sparkling green that it almost hypnotized him.

"I don't want to stand in your way if that is what you want." That was a lie. If he could he would tie Loki up and keep him in his bedroom but that would be kidnapping and Loki wouldn't be happy with that.

Loki stopped with the finger and raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that if that they would come you would just let me go." He asked with a stern voice. Did he mean that little to the man? He sat up, suddenly feeling nauseas and disgusting. He managed to stand up and limped in to the bathroom. When he turned around to close the door, he was surprised to see Tony standing there butt naked and an arm against the door so that he wouldn't be able to close it.

"That is not what I meant… I just… dammit I shouldn't have asked." Tony growled and ran his free hand over his face.

"Exactly, you shouldn't." Loki hissed at Tony making his eyes go wide. "Why would I want to go back to Asgard? The way they treated me… you wouldn't know." Loki muttered and stepped in to the shower not caring that Tony stood there, holding the door open to the bathroom.

Tony sighed and walked in to the shower with Loki and made him turn towards him. The water ran down both their body's, forcing the sweat and cum go down with it. "Try me." Tony whispered in to the man's ear and embraced him. Loki let his head rest on Tony's shoulder and let out a growl.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He muttered in to the wet skin.

"Doing what?" Tony asked, stroking his back.

"Making me remember… it took me a week to forget." He answered, closing his eyes.

Tony took a step back and made the man look at him. "If you keep it in you will turn insane again." He watched the man's mixed emotions flash in his eyes. Anger, sadness, confusion and then tired. "I told you about my luggage, now it's your turn." Loki nodded and stepped closer to Tony and leaned on him, resting his head again on his shoulder.

"Just please, not right now." Loki sounded broken on the verge of crying so Tony nodded and they just stood there in the shower, holding each other. Tony realized that this was so close that they had a big fight. But he survived this tiny fight so he would hopefully survive another… he was Iron Man after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**You get another chapter cause tomorrow I'm going to the dentist to have regular check up and since I have a major phobia about going to the dentist so I finished this chapter today because I probably is not going to be thinking straight tomorrow XD **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Loki and Tony were seated in the living room, fully dressed and just ate some Asian food Tony had ordered when they got out of the shower. The sun had come down and disappeared in the sea and left darkness and stars in the sky. Tony was lying down and his legs over Loki who was drinking water and looked out at the black sea. "Are you ready?" Tony asked looking at him with concerned eyes. He knew this is hard for Loki, he had self been there just a few days ago when he told him about his skeletons.

Loki took a deep breath and nodded. He started by telling him about the day Odin found him at Joutenheim as an infant, how he changed the baby's appearance to look more human. Then he told him of all the years of feeling seconded all the time. That it was always Thor, Thor and Thor. How he loved his brother but when even he was putting him down was just the worst moments of his life. "Then there was the day of Thor's coronation. I just wanted to cause a bit of mischief and also postpone everything, because I was the only one who saw how arrogant, reckless and just a big fool he was and that he was not fit to be king just yet. I let a few frost giants in to the kingdom and they were close to the Tesseract but the destroyer killed them. Thor wanted to teach the frost giants a lesson but Odin said to leave it. But of course we went anyway with the warriors three and Sif. When we got there and saw how many they were we tried to leave calmly but of course one of the frost giants had to push Thor's buttons and the battle began. I was fighting one of them and he touched me. When a frost giant touches someone who is not a frost giant themselves; they get severe frostbites. But I turned blue." Loki drank a bit of his water and looked at Tony who was still looking pretty calm. "Odin saved us and we returned back to Asgard. All that caused a war between Joutenheim and Asgard and as a punishment for Thor he was banished without his powers to Midgard. After that I confronted Odin and he told me what I was... I was the monster everybody in Asgard was scared of. I was a mare helpful part in a plan that was failed when Thor declared war. A stolen relic looked up to the day Odin might have use of me." He was cut of the feeling of a hand over his that had turned in to a fist. He looked up and was met by brown calm eyes. He took another breath and calmed down a bit. "Odin went in to Odin sleep and I ended up as the next ruler to the throne and I decided to prove myself worthy of it so I made it my mission to end the war before he woke up again. And the only way I could do that was to destroy Joutenheim. But apparently the warriors three decided that I were not a good king and went to get Thor. I was so in to my plan that I got a bit carried away and sent the destroyer to earth to kill Thor." Tony chuckled and kissed Loki on the cheek.

"You got a bit carried away?" He said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

Loki snorted but chuckled as well. "Anyway… Thor got his powers back because he had proven himself worthy of Mjölnir. So he came back and ruined my plan and I fell in to the abyss." That was it; Tony knew everything now and he was still sitting there and looked at him like he did before he told him.

Tony leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You don't ever have to go back there. You can stay with me… I want you to stay with me." Tony whispered against his lips. Loki smiled and kissed Tony again but this time with a lot more passion.

The week went on pretty well. It was two occasions when Loki growled at him for treating him like a weakling. In those moments Tony just raised his hands and walked away, leaving Loki to do it himself. They had a lot of sex; Tony was mostly the one taking but near the weeks end they dared to push the wound a little and switched positions. After every round they cuddled or fell asleep in each other's arms. Some days Tony took Loki out for dinner or to see a fashion show. He always wanted to go to one but he never came around to actually do it. He called Jane every day and she made him tell about their day witch he sounded reluctant to do but he loved it in secret.

Bruce came over a day before traveling back to New York to look at the wound and he gave Loki clearance to start walking normally and to get back to work. After the first pictures in Vogue came out; there were a lot of magazines and designers that wanted him to come and model. Tony told him to go for it and so he did. He was booked for two photo shooting and also to walk on the runway for Armani.

Tony pulled up outside the skyscraper where Loki lived. Tony had sent construction workers to fix the window that Clint had broken and then cleaners that would make his place spotless so he didn't have to lift a finger when he got home. "Well then, that was vacation for you." Tony said sadly. Loki chuckled and leaned over to Tony and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you for everything." He said and stroked his lover's cheek. He would love to have Tony come with him up and show how grateful he was but he was still sour from the pleasantry they had on the plane and needed rest.

"I'll call you later." Tony said and leaned over and gave him another kiss. The Loki was out the car and went up to his apartment. In the elevator he realized he already missed Tony, he wanted to call him and tell him to come back. But he was not to show that weakness to anyone, not even to the man he loved.

* * *

Tony got up to his penthouse without meeting anyone on the way and now he knew why. When he stepped out of the elevator he was met by all the avengers except Thor and Bruce, sitting at his lounge couches. They all looked at him with serious faces, like he had done something bad. "What did I miss?" He asked and walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink. He realized that during the week he had cut down on the alcohol when he was with Loki, only drinking when they were out on dinner or if they shared a glass during movie time.

"How was your week with the psychopath?" Clint muttered low. Tony was probably not supposed to here that but he did, he put his glass down a little too hard and the glass shattered in his hand and he started to bleed from the cuts in his hand but he didn't care, instead he launched himself towards Clint who jumped up to take the hit but Steve was faster by grabbing Tony's arm and pulled him in to a tight grip.

"Clint, get down to your flat." Steve growled holding Stark who tried to get loose. Clint didn't move, he just stood there and stared at Stark. "Now!" Steve yelled making Clint focus and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Hell no, I want him out. Get the fuck out of my tower you fucking chicken?" Tony yelled with frustration and fury. He thought that Clint might have changed during the week but obviously he was still a heartless idiot. Clint just walked in to the elevator and went down without looking at Tony. When he was gone Steve released Tony and Tasha came up to him, grabbed his wrist and looked at his wound. "We need to clean this." She muttered and walked to Tony's kitchen where she knew he had a first aid kit. Steve made Tony sit down and calmed down and when Tasha came back he was breathing evenly again. "How's Loki?" Tasha asked when she was done with his wound. He looked at the neat bandage that was now wrapped around his hand.

He sighed and looked at Tasha. "Do you really care?" He asked and narrowed his eyes. She moved her gaze to Steve and then it hit Tony. "You told them?" He turned to Steve who just nodded. "And are you surprised that I'm still alive?" He asked with a sarcastic voice, he stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab some water. When he turned back he saw their sad faces looking at him. "What?" He yelled making Steve jump but Tasha didn't flinch.

"We just feel like we are losing you." Steve said with sadness in his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony walked over to them with confusion in his face.

Steve looked at Tasha. She took a deep breath and looked up at Tony. "How are we supposed to trust Loki if you two just disappear for a week?" She asks him with a calm voice.

"You gave me clear signals that you didn't want anything to do with Loki. Besides, you could have called and ask to come over. He has actually met Pepper and that went well." Tony said and drank some of his water. Steve and Tasha looked at each other.

"Ehm if it's okay? We would like to hear what you did." Tasha said with a smile, like it was a friend that wanted to hear about someone else's vacation and that calmed Tony down a bit. He seated himself down and so did Steve as well. He told them about Loki meeting Pepper, about their dating and the fashion shows they went to with made Tasha giggle a little. "Sounds like you had a great week." She said with a smile.

"It was, really great actually." He said and smiled. He realized that he actually missed Loki right now.

"What if Loki would come over to have dinner with us." Steve said with a smile. "I think it would be good to put everything behind us and meet the new or as you said the old Loki."

"He wants to be as far away from Clint as possible." Tony muttered and he couldn't blame him.

"It will be just us then and Thor and Bruce. No Clint." Tasha said with a smile.

"I'll ask him the next time I'll call him." Tony said and smiled. He really had good friends after all. "Thanks you guys." He said and stood up and gave them each a nod. "I think I need a bit of sleep." He walked in to his bedroom and lay down. But he couldn't fall asleep; he missed the heat from his lover and the breath on his skin. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't fall asleep at all. He took out his phone and looked at it for a while. Would it seem desperate if he called him now, after only four hours apart? Just when he was about to call the phone suddenly ranged and he managed to drop the phone on him. He quickly picked it up and saw Loki's picture that he had taken one day when they were on the terrace and he looked so beautiful in the sun.

"Hello sweetheart, miss me already?" He heard Loki snort and he could see how he rolled his eyes at well.

"I just wanted to thank you for the new window." Tony chuckled a little.

"I was missing you." He then confessed, he didn't know why but he just wanted to.

"Well then get over here." Loki purred in to the phone.

"So tempting darling but I can't leave. I have work in the morning." Tony muttered. He hated this, not being able to hold him. "What if you come over here?" He tried to get him over here. It wasn't a long way to go actually. "I can have Happy go and get you." Making it hard for Loki to resist.

"What if I meet the others?" Loki's voice was uncertain and low.

"You won't I promise. I can make Jarvis lock my floor when you get here so no one can bother us." He said and waited for Loki to think it over.

"Fine." Loki sighed. Inwards he was jumping for joy.

"Happy will be at your place in 40 minutes." Tony said and got out of bed to go to the living room to find it empty to his joy. "See you soon. Bye." He said and heard Loki muttered a good bye and he hanged up.

* * *

Loki got up with the elevator without meeting anyone, the doors opened and he saw Tony stand and look out the very window he had thrown him out in. When Tony heard him walk in he turned with a big smile on his face. He didn't know why and how but he just walked with quick steps to Tony, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and caught his lips in to a deep passionate kiss. Tony's hands find their place on his lean hips and pulled his groin in to his making him moan in to his mouth. His hands moved up under his lover's shirt feeling those familiar muscles underneath. He felt Loki's hands move down his chest and then pull his t-shirt off over his head. Loki's mouth moved to Tony's neck, sucking and nipping making him growl. Tony leaned against the window, not being scared of it breaking since it was a stronger glass then the last time. He put his bandaged hand on the man's neck and that made Loki stop what he was doing. He moved away a bit and made the hand that was on his neck move away and took it in his hands and stared at it.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Tony chuckled and moved in closer to plant small kisses on his lover's neck. "I just got a little angry." He said between kisses. Loki snorted and pushed Tony up the window and started a trail of kisses down his chest. He buckled up Tony's pants and pulled them down to release the throbbing manhood. Loki gave it a kiss on the head and then swallowed him whole. Tony arched his back and felt the cold window on his naked back. He gasped when he felt that silver tongue flick on the pulse on his cock. Loki had given him plenty of blowjobs during the week but every time felt like the first. Loki sucked him of in a steady pace. Tony felt his stomach clench, always the feeling he got when he was on the edge. "Loki… Loki." Loki let go of him and moved up and kissed him deeply. Tony removed his t-shirt and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. He switched their position so Loki's front was up against the window. He coated his fingers with saliva and pushed one finger up his tight hole, he planted soft kisses on Loki's neck. It didn't take long before he was fully stretched.

"Tony… I need you now." Loki's voice was raspy and filled with need. He didn't have to ask twice. Tony turned him and managed to lift him up against the window, Loki's legs wrapped around his hips and he pulled in to him. Tony planted kisses on Loki's neck while he adjusted. "Okay move." Loki whispered. So he did, he pulled out slightly and trusted in to him, hitting the spot immediately making Loki gasp and arch his back and cry out his name. He went on a slow pace at first, hitting the spot every time making Loki howl.

"Loki, I'm close." Tony said fastening the rhythm of the trust. Loki started to stroke himself in the same pace as Tony's trusts. It didn't take long before Tony came in Loki, riding out his orgasm he felt Loki cum by the feeling of his muscles tightening around him. They stood in the exact same position up against the window for some minutes, just catching their breaths. Until Tony felt his legs starting to hurt so he carried them to the couch and laid down next to Loki, letting him hold him for a change and it felt nice.

"It looks almost the same as last time I was here." Loki said and looked around a bit. Tony chuckled and started doing equations on Loki's chest. Loki was used to it now since it happened almost every time after sex.

"Reinforced glass is new." Tony answered. Loki chuckled, he took the hand that moved over his chest and kissed every finger.

"I guess I should apologies for that." Loki said after he planted a kiss on the fingers.

Tony pulled himself up slightly and looked in to Loki's eyes with a wicked smile. "I think you already done that… multiple times actually." He said and leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. He laid down again and continued with his equations. "Some of the avengers want to invite you for dinner." Tony felt the man suddenly tense up so he stopped with his equations, placed his hand on his lover chest and looked up at Loki. "They just want to trust you. It will just be Tasha, Steve, Bruce and probably Thor. Clint is not welcome." He said, looking deep in to Loki's green eyes.

"Will you be there?" He asked with a low voice. Looking down at the hand on his chest.

"Of course I will." He said with a small smile. Loki let out a breath and looked up in to his lover's eyes and then nodded. Tony planted small kisses on his chest. "Thank you." He said between every kiss. "Let's go to bed." Tony stood up and reached out a hand to Loki, his lover took it and he dragged the god up and led him to his bedroom. They got in to bed and they laid closed to each other, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around their lover's body's. They looked in to each other's eyes and Tony couldn't control it anymore. "I love you." He whispered very low but he hoped that the man before him heard him.

Loki smiled and leaned in closer and kissed him gently and deeply. When they pulled apart Loki stroked Tony's goatee and their eyes were locked again. "I love you to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Good morning sir's, it's 6.30 a.m. and the weather is sunny but a slight breezy. The Stark market is…_

Tony grunted of the sudden wakeup call he had no memory of ordering. He brushed his eyes with his hand and looked down at the man who was laying on him and was slowly waking up. "When do you start work?" Tony's voice was drowsy and a bit raspy. He stroked Loki's back while trying to wake up some more before going in to the shower.

"I have a photo shoot at 9.00 a.m. and then I start my shift at 13.00." Loki answered while trying to move closer to Tony. "When do you have to leave?" He asked when he laid his head on his lover's shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"I don't know, Jarvis what is my schedule?" He took the hand that was on his chest and played with the fingers.

_You have a meeting at 8.00 a.m. and then Miss Pots wants you to be at her office at 11.00 to sign papers. Also Fury has requested your presence at HQ at 15.00. Mr. Rogers have also suggested having the dinner with Mr. Odinson this evening. What do I tell them him sir?_

Tony had managed to get out of bed, reluctantly of course because he didn't want to leave the beautiful man alone. He looked at Loki who was lying on his side watching him with pleading eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that. I have to work today or Pepper will kill me." Tony said and walked in to his bathroom. "Can you come to dinner tonight?" He asked from the bathroom. He was quite surprise to feel those lean arms embrace him from the back and stroke over his chest. He leaned his head back and let it rest on Loki's shoulder while he kissed his neck.

"I don't know, my shift ends at 19.00." Loki whispered in to his ear making him shiver.

"You can come over here afterward." Tony moaned out when he felt teeth nipping at his earlobe. Then his lover whispered okay in to his ear and that was just too much. He turned around and pushed Loki in to the shower and turned it on. Warm water ran down their body's while hands where going everywhere on their wet body's. Their tongues where battling for dominance and in the end Tony won when he pushed Loki up the wall, making him gasp and Tony took that opportunity to slide his tongue in to the warm cavern. When they parted they were panting for air. "I took you twice yesterday; it's your turn this time." Tony whispered in to Loki's ear. "But we have to be quick cause I can't be late." Loki showed Tony up the wall, coating his fingers with saliva and pulled one finger in while biting down on Tony's collarbone making Tony growl and arch his back. Loki kissed the bruise and made his way up to his lover's mouth and kissed him deeply while inserting another finger and started to scissor him making his tight hole bigger. "Dammit, take me now." Tony growled in to his mouth. Tony lifted his leg and Loki grabbed it and his other leg and they wrapped around his waist, his arms around his lover's neck and Loki thrust himself in to him slowly. He hadn't been done preparing Tony and he didn't want to hurt him but oh it felt so good. Tony gasped of the pain that ran through him but he loved it. When Loki was all in he managed to hit Tony's spot making him moan. The mix of the pain and pleasure was amazing and it made him get goose bumps. They stood there for a while, waiting for Tony to adjust and Loki kissed the man deep with passion. When the pain subsided he nodded and Loki understood what he meant and started in a slow pace, hitting the spot in every thrust. Tony clawed his back and moaned loudly. After feeling that it was easier to thrust in to Tony he picked up the pace feeling himself getting close.

"Tony… I'm… close." He stuttered having a really hard time to hold himself back. Tony started to stroked himself and came right away and while he was feeling his orgasm he felt Loki come in him making it feel even better.

Not having time to cuddle and get their weak legs to get their strange back, they leaned on each other while showering. They got out and got dressed and walked to the kitchen. The coffee was already done so they just needed to grab cups and then they were sitting close to each other at the kitchen island and reading the same newspaper.

"Damn I have to go." Tony said and got off his chair. "You can stay here until you have to go." He walked over to the sink and put his cup in there. "I'll have Happy pick you up at work and take you here." Loki nodded and Tony came over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Love you and thank you for morning sex" He whispered and gave him another kiss.

"Love you to. Say hi to Miss Pots from me." He said and smiled at the man who walked over to the elevator. And then he was alone in the penthouse. He looked at the clock on the wall; 7.45. So he didn't need to leave until 45 min.

He sat there and kept on reading the newspaper when he heard the elevator ding. He jumped of his seat and walked around the island so he had something to cover himself.

Natasha stopped when she saw Loki behind the island. "Oh I didn't know you were here." She said with a surprisingly calm voice. "Is Stark here?" She asked and managed a smile towards him. It seemed to calm him down a bit but he didn't move.

"No, he just left for work." He answered with a low voice. He took his cup and poured himself another coffee.

"Okay… are you coming for dinner tonight?" She walked over to the kitchen island but made sure to have it between them, not because she was scared, it was more for Loki to make him feel secure. Loki nodded, took a sip from his coffee and looked out the window. "Do you have work today?" If she could try to get him to talk she could figure out what his intensions are.

"Is this an interrogation, agent Romanoff?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes. Not that he had a problem of answering her questions but it made him uncomfortable not having Tony here. Since when did he need someone?

Natasha smiled; of course he would realize her intensions. Not that this was a real interrogation but she needed to know. "Not really, but I want to trust you and having a normal conversation with you would be a good start." She seated herself down and put her hand on the counter so he could see them. If she wanted to trust him, he must be able to trust her.

Loki nodded and put his coffee down on the counter and leaned against it. "I'm having a photo shoot today and then work at the store." He said truthfully. She nodded and smiled.

"I saw the pictures on Vogue; you looked good." Loki gave her a small smile and took another sip from his coffee. "How's it going with you and Tony?" She asked, not losing the smile. When Loki tensed up by the sudden question, she understood then that Tony probably hasn't told Loki that they knew about their relationship. "I'm sorry; I thought Tony had told you that we knew." Loki shook his head but he put on a smile.

"It's fine; and it's going great between us actually." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Natasha nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll see you tonight and good luck on your photo shoot." She said and walked to the elevator.

Well that went well. Loki wasn't hurt and had been smiling through the whole conversation.

* * *

Loki got back to work and was folding the shirts as usual when he got a text. He looked around to see if his boss was around, when it seemed to be clear he pulled up his cell phone.

_Happy will be outside your work at 19.00. Miss you XOXO / Tony_

Loki smiled when he read the last part, feeling the warm feeling in his stomach. "Boyfriend or girlfriend?" Loki jumped and almost dropped his phone. He looked to the side and saw a man; equally tall, grey eyes, dark brown hair and a very manly face. You could compare him to a younger Pierce Brosnan, therefore extremely handsome.

Was Tony a boyfriend? He must be since they told each other the L word. "Boyfriend. Can I help you sir?" Loki went to be professional because talking about Tony like this was a bit uncomfortable.

"I apologies if I was to forward." The man raised his hands and smiled. It was very similar to Tony's business smile.

Loki smiled back, mostly because he has to but the man was friendly. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have been texting in the first place." The man put his hands down and nodded. "Do you need any help sir?" Loki asked again.

"Ah yeah, I'm going on a charity ball this weekend and need a good suit." He said and looked down at the shirts. He picked one up that was yellow. "This looks nice." He says and looks up at Loki who had a raised eyebrow at him and tried to keep himself from laughing. "I suck at this." He says and puts the shirt down.

"It's okay, let's look at suits first." Loki said and led him to the formal department. He completely forgot about the text message from Tony.

* * *

Loki walked out of the elevator and was met by his brother embracing him in a big bear hug; crushing him. "Brother I've missed you." Thor's voice boomed.

"Please… Thor put me down." Loki managed to say feeling his ribs on the verge of cracking.

"Sorry brother." Thor said and let him go. They walked over to the kitchen where Natasha and Steve were standing making dinner.

"Hello Loki." Natasha says and smiles at him. He nods and looks at Steve who just smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Where's Tony?" Loki asks looking around feeling nervous for the fact that he isn't there.

"He is in his bedroom having a phone call, but he wanted me to tell you to go to him when you got here." Steve turned around to the stove.

Loki nodded and headed off to the bedroom. It just hit him that the only person in this penthouse who doesn't know about their relationship was Thor. And he tends to keep it that way. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Tony?" Loki asks and walks in. Tony emerged from the walk in closet, wearing t-shirt and jeans. He looked at him with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" Loki asks and walks up to his lover and took his hand.

"Why didn't you text me back?" Tony muttered. This was so stupid; why was he so sad and angry about Loki not texting him back?

"What text… Oh Tony I'm so sorry." Loki dragged a hand over his face when he remembered the sweet text from Tony. "I was really busy today and I just forgot it." Tony looked down on the hand that was holding him. "Please forgive me Tony." Loki came up closer and planted a small kiss on the side of Tony's mouth.

Tony smiled by the little kiss. "I don't know I think it's going to need a lot more persuasion." He said and winked. Loki gave him a wicked smile and licked his lips. His hands stroked over Tony's chest slowly, and then he grabbed the t-shirt and pulled man in for a deep kiss. His lover's hands went up to his blond curls and slide his tongue in to his mouth. Loki pushed Tony against the wall making him growl in to his mouth. They parted, their foreheads against each other, Tony's hands slide down to his hips and smiled. "How would you have replied?" Tony asked and looked in to his green eyes.

Loki smiled and planted small kisses on his lover's neck. "I love you." He said and started to suck on his collarbone.

"You love him?" Both Tony and Loki froze when the voice both were familiar with boomed through the room, if not the whole tower.

"Damn." Loki whispered and backed away from Tony who stood there with wide eyes at Thor. Thor looked like he was going to blow up; all red in the face and his eyes were wide.

"Thor, I can explain…" Tony started but Thor walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Have you defiled my brother's honor?!" Thor's voice was threatening and low.

"Thor put him down now." Loki hissed beside him but it didn't seem to get through to the big guy, he only tightened his grip making it hard for Tony to breath.

Steve and Natasha stormed in to the room, Steve grabbed Thor's arms and Natasha tried to open the grip that was holding Tony's shirt. Nothing worked until Loki came up and whispered in to Thor's ear. "If you don't let him go, you will have no chance of getting me back." He hissed. Thor's eyes went back to normal and his grip loosened enough for Natasha to bend his finger and Tony landed on his ass on the floor, gasping for breath. Loki was immediately in front of him, taking his face into his hands and looked in to his eyes with worry. "Are you okay?" He whispered. Tony nodded and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Brother?" Thor's voice was low and he sounded so small if you didn't know him. Loki turned around and looked at the big god that was still in Steve's tight grip and Natasha standing between them.

"Let's not take this here. We will all calmly go to the kitchen, grab some food and talk about this as adults." Natasha said calmly. Steve let Thor go but led him out the room with Natasha. Loki turned back to Tony who was still on the floor and was now breathing evenly. He reached out a hand and pulled Tony up on his feet's and hugged him closely.

"What a dinner this will be." Tony murmured into his lover's shoulder. Loki chuckled and let Tony go and looked in to his eyes.

"Whatever happens, don't forget that I love you." Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly and lovingly.

"Love you to… now let's go and calm down the god of thunder." Tony said and took Loki's hand in his and led him to the kitchen. When they got there, the others were already seated with plates with food in front of them and there was to empty seats and plates also with food on them. They seated themselves down. Loki consciously seated himself between Thor and Tony to protect his lover.

"Well then; you should probably start with when this relationship started." Steve stated and took a bite of his steak.

Loki looked at Tony in hope of that he could just be quiet. Under the table Tony took his hand and slowly made circles with his thumb. And then Tony started to explain what happened after their first dinner and then after the meeting and the last was the whole week together when they got a lot closer to each other. "And then yesterday we said the L word." Tony looked at Loki who had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks making Tony want to kiss him but that would be pushing the luck right now. Thor had been sitting calmly the whole time, listening with a serious face but now he looked a bit confused when Tony said the L word. "I told Loki that I loved him yesterday." He clarified to Thor who nodded and looked like a kicked puppy.

"I must apologies for my actions, man of iron. I thought you had tricked my brother in to loving you." Thor said and looked down at his untouched food. The only ones that had actually eaten were Steve and Natasha.

"It's okay Point Break, I knew from the beginning that you are a very protective brother." Tony said with a smirk. "Well then, everyone that is important knows about this." He said and smiled at Loki who nodded.

They started eating and talked about their day. It ended as a domestic dinner anyway. Everyone left happy and they seemed to have no worries of leaving Tony alone with the ex-criminal for a change. Tony sighed and turned to Loki who was putting the dishes in the sink. Tony embraced the man from behind and kissed his neck. "I think that went well, even though I could have skipped the whole choking bit." He muttered in to his lover's shoulder. Loki turned in his arms and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry for Thor's actions." Loki murmured looking down at the arc reactor. Tony lifted his chin and looked in to his eyes.

"It's not your fault… and I would have taking it any day if it meant that I could be with you." Tony said, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Loki leaned in to the touch and kissed his hand.

"Love you." Loki whispered and leaned down and kissed Tony softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**You get another chapter just because I'm feeling nice today ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **********

This morning they woke up by Loki's cell phone ringing. Loki gave out a grunt his lover's chest and then pulled himself out of his arms and reached for his phone on the nightstand. Tony rolled over towards him and tried to reach for him. Loki sat on the edge on the bed and felt hand poking him on his side; he took the hand and entwined their fingers.

"Hello." His voice was raspy from the dry throat.

"Hi Loki, it's your boss. Can you come in at 9.00 instead? Ty called and said that he had a doctor appointment." His boss sounded stressed and annoyed.

"Ehm… yeah sure." Loki said and looked at the clock; he needed to leave in a hour. Well at least he had time to make himself ready, not like last time when he only had time to shower before hurrying away to work.

"Thank you Loki. You will totally get a raise for saving my ass again." His boss sounded calm again like he used to. They said good bye and hanged up.

"Who was that?" Tony asked from behind him. He was lying on his back again and looking at Loki with sleepy eyes.

Loki leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss. "My boss, he needed me to switch my shift to 9.00 so I need to make myself ready." Loki whispered. Tony stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "Keep on sleeping. Love you." Tony nodded and got another kiss from his lover.

"Love you to. Call me when your shift ends." Tony said and went back to sleep.

Loki took a quick shower, washing of the sweat that was like a thin layer around his body. Before they went to bed; they had mind blowing sex and with that came a breath taking orgasm and they slept like babies in each other's arms. He smiled at the memory of hearing Tony cry out 'I love you' when he came in to Loki. Tony had Happy go to Loki's apartment and get him some close to have at Tony's place since he hadn't gone home that night either. He had taken some basic clothing like t-shirts and jeans and some shirts witch was appreciated. He pulled on blue jeans and green shirt. He grabbed some coffee and a sandwich and then he was out the door… or the elevator.

* * *

The first part of the day had gone on well. Some flirtatious girls had asked him to go with them for coffee but when he said that he had a boyfriend their smiles went away and was replaced by sad eyes. They left and Loki chuckled by their reactions. When he had a break went over across the street and walked in to the café he usually go in to and ordered normal coffee. He sat down and took a breath. He pulled out his phone and noticed that he had gotten a text from Tony.

_Are you staying tonight as well? XOXO /Tony._

He smiled and thought about for a second; He really wanted to stay with Tony, but it felt really stupid to leave his apartment empty for so long. Maybe he could just go back for a few minutes to look at his mail.

_I just need to swing by my apartment. But I would love to stay another night. Love you / Loki_

"Your boyfriend again?" That voice sounded familiar. He looked up and there was the man who looked like Pierce Brosnan, wearing one of the shirts he had bought yesterday.

"Hello again." Loki said and gave the man a smile.

"Can I sit down?" The man asked and put a hand on the chair opposite of Loki.

"Yeah sure..." Loki said and put his phone away in to his pocket.

"I didn't present myself yesterday, my name is Patrick Macken." He said and reached out a hand.

Loki grabbed it and gave him a firm hand shake. "Loki Odinson." He said and smiled.

"Wow, what a special name." Patrick said with a warm smile. Loki nodded and took another sip from his coffee. "I saw that you are a model as well. Not shocking though because you are a very beautiful man." Loki raised an eyebrow, was this man flirting with him even though he knew that he was taken?

"Ehm yeah, it just started and I haven't done much work." He said trying to show that he was not interested.

"Oh but you are going to be famous. I can tell." He says and gives him that business smile.

Loki suddenly got the feeling that he wanted to get away from the man so he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Thank you, but I have to go back to work. Good bye Patrick." And then he left without hearing the man saying good bye.

* * *

Tony was in his lab, looking through some new plans for the new Iron Man suit he was planning on making. But he was drawn out of his thoughts when his phone rang. It wasn't Loki though as he had hoped, but it was Pepper and that was good to.

"What can I do for you the best woman in the world?" Tony said with a wicked smile.

"You can go to your charity ball that you are throwing this weekend." She said with a stern voice.

"And I think someone needs a vacation." Tony answered back sarcastically.

He heard Pepper snort. "Yeah, and who is going to do my job? You?" She asked with the same stern voice.

"True but you do need a vacation. And that charity ball you can forget because I am planning on taking Loki to Paris on that fashion weekend." He said with glee. He knew how happy Loki would get when he heard the plan Tony had.

"Don't you dare Tony, take Loki to the ball instead and if I'm not mistaken Loki has modeling work to do that weekend as well so he won't be able to go to Paris." She said and he knew she was rolling her eyes.

Damn he had forgotten that Loki was busy that weekend with work. A date to the ball was all he got then. "Okay charity ball it is." He sighed.

"Good, I'll call and say that you are bringing a date as well. Bye Tony." She said and hanged up. Tony needed to find someone who could take over for at least a week so Pepper could relax a bit.

_Sir it appears that Mr. Odinson accidently ran in to agent Barton in the elevator and is now being threatened._

Tony felt his heart sank and he jolted towards the elevator. When the elevator opened he felt like exploding. Clint was standing extremely close to Loki who was pushed against the wall. When Loki saw the door opened he managed to slip out of Clint's grip and launched himself out of the elevator. Tony took his hand and pulled him behind him. "How dare you touch him again?" Tony growled at Clint who was staring at them with crazy eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tony let him just go." Loki said with a shaky voice.

"No way, if he is continuing to threatening you and to hurt you he won't be alive for much longer." Tony said with a stern voice not leaving his gaze from Clint. "This is the last time I'm saying this agent Barton; you will leave my tower right away or I will make you and it would be my pleasure to help you." His voice was low and threatening.

Clint put up his hands in surrender. "I'll be more than happy to leave, I can't stay in the same tower as the very man who brainwashed me and obviously has brainwashed you as well." He growled back and the elevator doors closed.

Tony turned to Loki and looked him all over for wounds. Loki grabbed his hands that were everywhere on his body and pulled them up in front of him. "Tony I'm fine." He said with a calm voice. Tony embraced him in to a close hug.

"I told you to call me when you got off work." Tony murmured in to his lover's shoulder. Loki wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you but it didn't go so well." He answered. Tony loosened his grip and looked in to those green eyes.

"Well it sure was a surprise." He said with a wicked smile and leaned in and kissed his lover with passion. When they parted Tony turned and shut down his lab and they walked in to the elevator. "Are you hungry?" He asked Loki and put his hand on his lover's hips. Loki nodded and kissed Tony but a bit more softness and love. They both felt that just right now they didn't need sex, just to be in each other's arms was fine. Tony was happy to feel that he didn't need sex right now, he felt like he had grown. "Oh, Pepper called and said that I have to go to a charity ball this weekend. Would you like to go with me… like a date?" Tony asked and smiled like a happy teenager who was asking a girl to the prom.

Loki smiled and kissed Tony again. "I would love to, Tony." He wanted to be seen with his boyfriend in public. Then he remembered Patrick and that he was also going to a charity ball this weekend. Maybe if he saw that his lover was Tony Stark himself; maybe he would back off. He could only hope anyway.

* * *

"Come on Loki, we need to go." Tony shouted to Loki who was in the walking closet still after 15 minutes. Tony was sitting on the bed with a tablet, dressed in a nice black tux with a white shirt that he bought the first day he met Loki in the store. The door opened and out came a stunning Loki; wearing a grey tux with a black shirt and a silver tie, his hair was combed back and curls sticking out at the back. Tony's jaw dropped witch made Loki chuckle a bit and a shade of pink showed on his cheeks. He put the tablet away, stood up and walked up to Loki. "You look extremely sexy." He said and ran a hand down his lover's grey jacket. Loki bit his lower lip and moaned from the gentle touch.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He whispered in to Tony's ear making a shiver run down his spine. Tony a hold of the silver tie and caught Loki's lips in a passionate kiss. His lover cupped his face and tilted his head for better access when his tongue slipped in to his mouth. Loki bit his lower lip before pulling back making Tony wine a little. "I though you said that we needed to go." Loki said with a wicked grin.

"Screw the ball; I want you in bed now." Tony growled and started to nip on Loki's neck making a gasp let out of his lover's mouth.

"I… I don't think Miss. Pots will be so happy when we don't show up." Loki managed to let out before feeling a tongue slide on the edge of his ear.

"Damn, your right." Tony said and they stood there for a minute to calm down what had started to merge towards their groins. The Tony took Loki's hand and they walked towards the elevator. Ones inside Tony couldn't keep his hands away and embraced Loki from behind and they looked out at the city as they went down to ground level. They got in to the car Happy had pulled up outside the tower and they were off.

"Can I present you as my boyfriend?" Tony asked taking Loki's hand and entwining their fingers.

Loki smiled, lifted their hands and kissed his lover's knuckles. "I have already said that I have a boyfriend so yes you may present me as your boyfriend." He said and leaned in and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Tony said with a wicked grin. Loki chuckled and nodded. "Is he handsome? Sexy?"

Loki leaned in again. "Extremely." He whispered and bit Tony's earlobe.

"Oh you are making this so hard." Tony whined

"I am very good at making it hard." Loki said with a grin of the Cheshire cat and leaned back and away from Tony who just chuckled and nodded.

They pulled up and Loki was shocked to see all the paparazzi and nice dressed people walking in the building. "Are you ready?" He heard beside him. He turned and saw Tony's warm smile. He knew he would be safe with this man so he nodded.

Happy opened the door and Tony got out first. Loki heard immediately People screaming after his boyfriend and he put on smile and got out himself. Tony took his hand witch shocked Loki a bit. Before when they had been out they had restrained themselves from touching each other due to the public eye so there wouldn't be any headlines. Of course there had been speculations but never confirmed but now he was holding his hand, finger entwined, really proving that this was something and that he wasn't afraid to hide it. He gave Tony a big smile when he led him to the paparazzi. _Stark is that your boyfriend? Stark are you gay? Have you gone in to monogamy?_ Where just some of the questions that was pouring out of the men and women who was standing behind a fence.

Tony was not in the mood for answering their stupid questions so he did the only thing that proves that yes; he is gay, yes he is my boyfriend and yes I have settled down. He leaned in close to Loki and kissed him deeply.

Loki was surprise by the act but kissed him back with a smile on his face. The flashes were everywhere and people kept screaming questions but Tony and Loki ignored them and walked in to the building. The hall was grand, not as grand as the halls in Asgard but grand for Midgard. A waiter came up with glasses with champagne; Tony grabbed two glasses and gave one to Loki. "Do you like making scenes like that?" Loki asked with a wicked smile. Tony chuckled and took a sip from his glass.

"I just figured that action speaks better than words." Tony said winked. Loki rolled his eyes and looked around at the people. To his delight it looked like he and Tony was the best dressed there and he smiled. He was drawn out of his thoughts when a group of men came up to him and Loki. He tensed up when he recognized one of them. Patrick Macken. He stood closer to Tony who smiled at him and put an arm around his waist and put his glass down on the table they were standing at.

"Mr. Stark what a delight to see you could make it to your on charity ball at least." One of the older men said sarcastically and shook Tony's hand.

"Yeah, well sorry about the meeting yesterday. I'll have Pepper book in a meeting next week." Tony said and Loki could see the fake smile on his face. But he had to hold back laughter because he remembered why Tony had missed the meeting and it had something to do with an explosive orgasm.

"Who is this man you brought Stark?" The same man asked and gave Loki a raised eyebrow that needed to be shaped in Loki's opinion.

The grip from Tony's arm around Loki's hip tightened and he figured that his lover didn't like this man that much. "This handsome man is my boyfriend Loki." Tony said with a hint of hissing in his voice. Loki smiled and shook the man's hand. Loki glanced over to Patrick who gave him a smile.

Another man gave Loki a questioning look. "Were you in men Vogue?" He asked carefully.

Loki gave him a smile. "Yes I was." He answered.

"Well some things never changes Stark. You still date models." The man who seemed to be a dick said to Tony.

"Loki wasn't a model the first time a met him." Tony said with a smirk. Loki didn't know if he meant the first time they met in the store or if he went further back.

"Well I hope he last longer than the other models you dated." The man said and walked away. Loki's smile went away and he heard Tony muttered something about forgetting that meeting.

Tony then leaned close and planted a small kiss on Loki's cheek making the smile appear again.

"You should have told me Loki that you dated Tony Stark." Loki felt his whole body tense up at the familiar voice. He looked up at Patrick that stood before them with a glass of champagne in his hand. He was wearing the tux that Loki had picked out for him.

"How do you know each other?" Tony asked looking at Loki and felt his tense body.

"We met at the store." Loki murmured and put his hand on Tony's that was on his hip feeling secure to have him there.

"And don't forget the coffee." Patrick said with grin. Loki looked at him with wide eyes, what the hell was he doing? Tony gave Loki a confused look and took away his hand from his hip.

Loki looked at Tony who was giving him confusion and sadness. "He is just a customer Tony." Loki tried to assure him.

"I thought I was your favorite customer." Patrick said and chuckled. Oh he was so enjoying this wasn't he? Loki wished he could rip his head off. Loki looked down at Tony who just shook his head and walked away.

"No Tony wait!" Loki tried to grab him but he was already too far away. He ran after him in to the men's toilet. "Tony he means nothing, he flirted with me but I ignored him… I promise you nothing happened." Tony was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest looking at Loki with anger and sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Tony asked with a low voice. Loki took a deep breath and walked up to Loki and put his hands on his tense shoulders.

"Please Tony, he means nothing. I got angry when he didn't stop flirting even though I told him that I had a boyfriend." Loki's voice was shaking. Why hadn't he told him about Patrick? "I don't know why I didn't tell you… maybe I hoped that he would just disappear." Loki cupped Tony's cheek so he would look at him. "I love you… only you." He suddenly felt a tear run down his cheek.

Tony's arms fell to the side and he reached up and brushed the tear away. "No more secrets?" He whispered to Loki.

Loki let out a breath and nodded. "But that wasn't a secret." Loki stated.

"Are you going to kiss me or not." Tony said with that wicked smile Loki loved. His lover chuckled and kissed him deeply. "It would be extremely hot to take you in this bathroom right now." Loki walked over to the door and looked it. When he turned around he was pushed up against the wall and his lips were caught in a fiercely and desperate kiss. Tongues were dancing and teeth clanging in to each other. Tony led Loki over to the bathroom counter and leaned him against it.

"I need you Tony… now." Tony buckled up Loki's pants and pushed them down to his ankles. He then turned Loki and made him bend over; he coated his fingers with saliva and pushed one finger in. Loki gasped and pushed towards his finger for more. Tony let a hand run under Loki's shirt and scraped his finger over his back making his lover moan out loud making him wonder if the people outside heard them. But oh it just made it a lot more erotic. He pulled in another finger and stretched him. Loki arched his back when Tony hit the spot that sent out amazing feeling through his body. "Now Tony… please." Tony took out his fingers, buckled up his pants and pulled them down. He slide in to Loki hearing him whimper by the little preparation he had so when he was all in he waited. Loki's whole so tight and warm around him. He put a hand on Loki's chest making him lean up to him and turned his head towards him so he could kiss him. "I love you." Loki whispered on to Tony's lips.

"I love you to." He said and kissed him again.

"Move." Loki said and leaned down on the counter. Tony grabbed Loki's hips and started pumping in to him in a slow pace. "Faster… harder." Loki moaned out and so Tony did. Moans, gasping, growling and skin hitting skin were heard all over the bathroom. Until Loki came hard on the counter door, Tony not far away came in to Loki. They stood there panting for some moments.

"That was some amazing make-up sex." Tony panted in to Loki's neck. Loki chuckled and nodded. Tony pulled out and cleaned himself up and pulled up his pants, Loki doing the same thing and he also took a napkin and cleaned up the counter from his cum. "You didn't need to do that." Tony said when Loki threw the napkin in the trash. Tony took his lover's hand and kissed it. "Let's go show that guy that he can't take you away from me." Tony said and kissed Loki on the lips.

"I don't think he dares to fight Tony Stark, also called Iron Man." Loki said and fixed Tony's hair a little. Tony gave him a big smile and they walked out to the party. The rest of the party went well and they didn't see Patrick anywhere.

* * *

**I must say I am extremely happy by all the followers, favorites and reviews. Makes me eager to keep writing ^^**

**Toodles **


	12. Chapter 12

**A lot of things happens in this chapter, hope you like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11. **

It had been two month together now and Christmas was coming up. Clint had moved out and Tony only saw him at meetings with the avengers and every time he just ignored him. The other's tried to make him talk to him but he refused. If he didn't apologies to Loki; then he had no place in Tony's life. This had caused a disturbance in the group that showed when they were out fighting Dr. Doom or someone else. It happened that Clint had gotten in the way of one of the Iron Man's repolser but got away with light burn damage. Tony didn't say he was sorry, matter of fact he was smiling behind his closed helmet. No one said anything actually but everyone knew that this couldn't continue, it could be the death of someone in the end.

Loki had to quit his job because his modeling career took off like a rocket after his first fashion show. Damn that man could walk sexy. He had also moved in to Tony's penthouse. After a month they both thought that it was stupid to have that apartment just being there, empty. Tony had asked him over dinner at a nice restaurant and he was so happy to feel that their relationships were progressing. Tony had followed him sometimes on trips to other countries where he had photo shoots and fashion shows. Loki Odinson was now a pretty famous name in the fashion world and he loved it. But now he was pretty much panicking; he had no idea what to give Tony for Christmas present. He had asked Natasha who was now a pretty close friend to him in a weird way. They just had some stuff in common and they could read each other like opened books. But she had no idea and then told him to call Pepper. He wanted to smack himself, of course call Pepper.

"Stark industries, this is Pepper Pots." She sounded stressed and that made him wonder if this was the wrong idea.

"Hi it's Loki."

"Oh hi Loki, I saw your picture on the billboard on Time Square. You looked amazing." She said with a lot more happy voice witch made him calm down.

"Thank you makes me happy to hear that people enjoys it." Loki said and smiled.

"Oh believe me; a lot of people enjoys it if you know what I mean." She said and laughed.

"Just don't tell Tony that, he might get jealous." Loki said and had now a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I won't. What can I help you with?" Pepper then said and Loki realized that she probably was busy so he should do this quick.

"I'm having a hard time figuring out what to give Tony for Christmas." Loki said with a low voice. He had been together with the man for two month now and he still didn't know what his boyfriend would like for a present. Well except for himself wrapped in a bow. Maybe he could do that after the Christmas dinner.

"Well buying him something isn't really suggested since he can buy it himself and probably have. No in this department you need to plan something to do rather than buying. Even though I imagine he loves having sex with you it won't be enough." She said and laughed a bit. It was funny how easy it was talking to Pepper. He had called her a couple of times before when he and Tony had a small argument and she always managed to get them together again. Their arguments were mostly small and really stupid. One time they had started to argue over that Tony had put a lot of picture of Loki all over the living room from different kinds of photo shoots. Loki didn't want to have his face all over the room and Tony didn't see the problem in it to show off how good he looked and Loki had gotten frustrated with that Tony didn't listen to him so he had stormed in to their room and locked the door behind him. Pepper had then called ten minutes later and asked what happened because Tony sounded angry. He told her that she would call back witch she did and said that Tony would like to compromise. Even though he was angry over the fact that he wasn't listening but he got out there anyway after a few minutes. They sat down and Loki said that he could have one picture in the living room and of course he had chosen the biggest one over the fire place, the black and white one were Loki had a unbutton shirt, white jeans and a hat. But Loki had to agree to get all the other pictures away from the living room. And then there was the make-up sex afterwards on the couch. Sometimes they had argues just to have make-up sex. They always sent flowers to Pepper as a thank you.

"Thanks Pepper. I will think about." He said and pulled up a screen on the living room table and goggled some stuff to do with Tony.

"If you need any help you know who to call." She said with glee. They said good bye and hanged up. He smiled when their front screen popped up and it was picture of Loki and Tony embracing him from behind and the view behind him was a good over lock of Paris and the Eifel tower. It had been at their one month anniversary and he had taken him to Paris fashion week. That had also been a couple of day with sour bodies because of their nightly activities.

But back to the planning; they couldn't travel away because Tony wanted to have like small Christmas party with the avengers and Pepper. But maybe he could plan a trip that they could start the day after Christmas and maybe celebrate New Year's Eve somewhere else. Yeah that would do. But where should they go? They had already been to Paris, Rome, London and Hong Kong. All were of course mostly business trips for both Tony and Loki but they always made time to enjoy the city as well. Then something in the corner of all the vacation picture caught his eye; a cruise. It wasn't the cruise per say that made ideas fly around in his head. He knew that neither of them would be happy by being trapped on a big boat with a lot of other people. What Tony actually didn't have was a yacht. So he started to look around on the internet for fancy yachts for sale and found one that was perfect for them. Modern and luxurious; expensive. Half of the payment has to go from Tony's account but hey it was the thought that was important. SO he called Pepper again and told her about his idea and she loved it. She would make sure that Tony wouldn't see the big amount of money that was pulled from his account to Loki's. He probably wouldn't check anyway. And then he bought it right there on the couch in their living room. He even made sure that it would say Stark on the side of the boat. A relief filled his body and he lay down on the couch and felt sleep overtook him.

He woke up by soft lips pressing gently on his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly and was met by warm chocolate brown eyes. "Your home." He whispered and smiled. Tony had to travel away for two days so Loki had been left alone in the penthouse and he hated it. But there was always Natasha who would come and keep him company when she wasn't on a mission. And sometimes even Bruce and Steve would come over.

Tony had seated himself down on the couch and they shared a soft but passionate kiss. "I've missed you." Tony said and stroked his cheek. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Shall we go to bed?" He asked and stroked a hand over Loki's chest. Loki nodded and they walked to their bedroom. They thought they were tired but before they went to sleep they had to show how much they loved each other.

* * *

Loki was walking down the street towards a photo shoot when he heard an explosion behind him. He turned around and saw doom bots coming down the street. Everyone was in panic running around to get shelter. He then saw a little girl on the street alone and screaming for her mom. He didn't know why but he ran to her and picked her up. He looked around and saw a frantic woman screaming for somebody and he just guessed that it must be the man. With his long legs he was standing in front of the woman and gave her the child. She thanked him and ran inside a store. When he turned around he saw the avengers working on the bots. He was trying to get himself to safety when a bot stopped him and he was in hand to hand fight with the robot. He wasn't incapable of fighting, he was actually pretty good and he did put up a fight for him. But then the robot managed to grab a hold of his arm and yanked him to the ground. He then felt pain in his abdomen and it spread through his body. He looked down and saw that the robot had pierced him through his stomach with a thin metal stick. He looked up at the robot and its head was pierced with an arrow and it exploded. Suddenly his vision was filled with the face he feared in this state. Clint was saying something but he couldn't hear it, feeling himself slip in to darkness. Then the pain shoot through his body again and he screamed.

"Loki, you must stay awake. Come on Loki." He could suddenly hear Clint and when he managed to look down again he saw his hands was holding a fabric against his stomach. "I need medical a.s.a.p. Loki is hurt… Loki talk to me, you can't fall asleep… you hear me." Clint roared over the explosions around them.

"I… I… Why?" Clint looked at him with fear in his eyes. Loki closed his eyes again.

"Loki, come on man you can't die… think of Tony." Clint said and managed to shake Loki a bit so his eyes opened again. Then there were a lot of other people around him that pushed Clint away and started to help Loki.

"Tell… tell Tony I love him." Loki's voice was strained by the pain. Clint looked like he was on the edge of crying to Loki's surprise.

"No man, you are going to live to tell him yourself." He said and a tear fell down his cheek.

He was lifted on to a carrier and then pulled in to an ambulance.

"I want Clint." He managed to say. He saw a man signalizing to Clint to follow and then he was also in the ambulance and holding his hand. Even if it was Agent Barton; at least it was somebody.

* * *

When Loki woke up again after blacking out when they arrived at the hospital he felt a small pain on his abdomen but nothing serious. The he felt a small pain in his arm and so he looked down and saw a needle sticking in their like last time. When he looked further down he saw a hand holding him and brown hair lying on the side of his bed. He started to stroke the hand with his thumb feeling the familiar skin of his lover. Tony started to move a little and then sat up and looking at Loki with wide eyes. "Are you feeling okay, does it hurt somewhere?" He asked standing up from the chair and looked in to the man's eyes.

Loki opened his mouth. "I… it hurts… in… my stomach." His voice was raspy and strained from the dry throat.

Tony nodded and pushed a button on the wall. "You scared me again." Tony said with a sad smile.

Loki nodded. "Sorry." He managed to say before the door opened and a nurse came in and did some checks.

"It seems to be fine; sadly we can't give you any more anesthesia's so you will have to live with pain for a while." She said and came over with some water; she helped him drink a bit and then put it on the table next to the bed and walked out.

Tony took his hand again and kissed it. "Where is agent Barton?" Loki asked looking at his lover caressing his hand.

"All of them are outside." Tony said with a smile. "Do you want to talk to him?" Tony then asked with hope.

When Tony had come in to the hospital he had met Clint who told him what had happened. Tony had brooked down from all the worry and the adrenalin, so Clint had held him while he cried in to his shoulder. So you could say that they were good.

Loki nodded and so Tony walked to the door. "Clint." He said and walked back to Loki's side. Clint walked in with a posture that wasn't very agent like. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. But then he chuckled and looked at Loki. "I told you that you would be able to tell him yourself." He said with that smile that only Clint could pull off.

Loki chuckled but stopped abruptly by the pain it caused in the stomach. "Thank you." He mastered to say through his pain that was going away slightly.

"Don't mention it. I sort of needed to make amends with what I did to you." He said and scratched the back his head.

Loki nodded. "What did you want to tell me?" Tony asked confused.

Loki smiled and looked up at Tony. "That I love you." He said with a smile on his lips. A tear from Tony fell down his cheek and he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his dry lips and then stroked his blond hair.

"Well I shall leave you alone then." Clint said and walked towards the door.

"Agent Barton." Loki called out to him making him stop.

"Please call me Clint." He said with a smile.

"Clint, would you like to come to our Christmas dinner?" Loki asked with a smile.

Clint's smile grew wider. "That will be neat." He said and walked out.

Tony sat down on the chair, still keeping a hold on Loki's hand. "You want to go to Malibu when you are released, like last time." Tony said with a smirk.

It would be nice to have Tony all to himself again like last time. And he would have to put of work for a while, at least the fashion shows. He looked at Tony and smiled. "Sounds great."

* * *

Loki was at the hospital for three days. Tony coming over every day and stayed until they kicked him out. Thor visited also every day but not as long as Tony, thankfully. Natasha came over with Clint ones and they had a lovely chat witch surprised Loki a bit. Steve and Bruce also came over ones and Bruce looked at Loki's wound, mostly because he had a trust issue with doctors. Pepper had phone call with them where she was pretty pissed to hear that Loki had tried to fight a bot but then she calmed down and said that she would have the Malibu mansion ready for them.

Loki was packing his things when Tony walked down the hall to the reception. "Do you have the release papers for Loki Odinson?" He asked the lady who were sitting there going through some papers. She nodded and walked in to another room to get them.

"Tony Stark?" Tony turned around and saw that bastard Patrick standing there with his arm in plaster. "Who would have thought that you would be here? Is Loki okay?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Ehm yeah, he got hurt last time the doom bots was in town." Tony answered him.

Patrick nodded. "Must be hard; having a boyfriend that can't defend himself." He said signed his papers. "But I guess his fine because he has Iron Man to protect him." He said and walked away. Tony just shrugged his shoulder; he got the papers and walked back to his boyfriend's room.

"I hope we don't need to sign these anymore." Tony muttered when he got in to the room.

Loki just rolled his eyes and signed the papers. "I don't know what you mean by that but I hope your attitude changes on the plane." Loki said to him with a stern voice.

"Are you going to tell me to change my attitude now? Maybe you should start learning that you are not a god anymore and therefore gets hurt a lot easier." Tony growled back making Loki turn towards him with narrowed eyes.

"What is up with you?" Loki hissed.

"I'm angry because I need to worry about you all the time." He yelled out and stretching out his arm dramatically.

This was different; something told Loki that this wasn't just to get make-up sex. And what the he mean with worry about. "You don't need to worry about me your fool." Loki yelled back.

"Apparently I do; you been in this hospital two times in two months, if we keep this up we can just book this room." He said sarcastically.

Loki just stared at him with crazy angry eyes. "So what, like you aren't in the danger zone as well with that metal can of yours." Loki hissed out.

"So now you can't handle me being Iron Man." Tony yelled.

"What I never said that." Loki was so confused and angry right now.

"Oh but you did. And you need Iron Man cause I'm the only one who can protect you." Tony growled.

"I don't need you and even if I did you're not doing a very good job because you were at the scene both times when I ended up here." Loki grabbed his bag. "You know what; I'm going back to the tower and you can go to Malibu to cool off." Loki said and headed for the door.

He was stopped by a firm grip around his wrist, almost to the point that it could leave a bruise. "No, we are going to talk about this now." Tony growled.

"Release me your idiot." Loki growled back but Tony didn't let go. "You know what; fine… if you can't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together." Loki said with a stern voice.

Tony was so surprised by what he just said that he let Loki go. "Good bye Tony." Loki said and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter for you because the cliff hanger wasn't nice XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Tony hasn't heard from Loki in days. He thought that he would call and tell him how much he loved him, how much he missed him and he would apologies to his lover. When he had gotten home that day he had gotten himself drunk by a bottle of whisky and thought through the fight over and over again and he realized that it was his entire fault. What had gotten in to him? How did that Patrick dude push a button he didn't even know existed? He had tried calling Loki but he just wouldn't answer. But he had seen him; in magazine, interviews, and fashion news. The fashion channel was on all the time in hope of seeing his face, those green eyes, thin lips and high cheek bones. Every day and night, parked in front of the TV with a bottle of alcohol. When he was really drunk he would start talking to the big picture over the fire place. Pepper came over after two days of not hearing from him. She was shocked to see her boss and best friend lying on the floor looking up at the picture. "Tony?" She walked over to him and took the bottle that stood beside him away and managed to pull him up. All the time he was mumbling; how he had fucked up everything and saying sorry. She had showered him off and put him to bed. She had ordered the avengers to have at least one to be with him so he wouldn't drink himself to death. It ended with that Tony never got out of bed. He laid there crying and screaming. He couldn't sleep; his mind was going through memories of Loki and the day he had walked away. It ended with that Bruce had to give him sleeping pills. Steve forced him to eat and Natasha and Clint had cleaned out the bar. A week of misery for the billionaire and no one knew how to help the heart broken man in the bed. They had tried to get a hold of Loki but Thor said that he and Jane had tried but he was almost as miserable as Tony. He didn't drink but he just worked, kept himself moving and focusing on his career in a way that it almost made him sick.

Then Christmas came and it was even more depressing. No one said anything; they just watched Tony sitting on the couch. When Pepper came over she had managed to get Tony out of bed and showered him.

"If I knew it was going to be like this I wouldn't have come." Clint muttered while watching the billionaire.

"Don't be like that." Steve whined. It was after all his first Christmas since he was awaken and also thought that he would just rather sleep right now then watch this sad Christmas story.

Pepper came up with a plate with untouched food on. She sighed and seated herself down on a chair. Her phone ranged but she didn't recognize the number.

"Stark industries, this is Pepper Pots." She said with a sad voice.

"So you are taking care of a heart broken soul to." A women's voice was heard. "I'm Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend." She then said when she realized that Pepper didn't know her.

"Oh hi. Do you have Loki there?" She whispered in fear that Tony would hear his name.

"No but I have a plan and need your help." She answered.

"Anything to make this stop." Pepper sighed.

"Good. You know what Loki bought him for a present; Loki is spending his Christmas there and is probably drinking or something but get Tony to the yacht." Jane said. Pepper felt her adrenalin rise; feeling her body go in to project mode.

"Okay." Jane told her where the yacht was and then they hanged up. Pepper told the others who nodded and they started to eat their dinner.

"Tony we are going on a trip." She said with a determined voice. Tony shook his head. Steve put his flatware down, walked over to Tony and lifted him up over his shoulder. Tony started to roar and struggle but nothing worked on the big man. The others chuckled by the scene that was displayed in front of them. Pepper walked first in to the elevator and then Steve with the struggling billionaire over his shoulder.

Pepper stopped the car at the docks. "We are here." She said and looked around and immediately saw the big expensive yacht that said Stark on the side. The lights were on and she could see a familiar figure sitting at very front of the boat, looking out at the sea.

"What are we doing here?" Tony murmured not looking around.

"Get out of the car and walk over to your present." Steve said beside him.

Tony looked up and saw the boat. His eyes went wide and tears started to fall down his cheek when he to recognize the figure on the boat. "But he doesn't want to talk to me." He said between sobs.

"You need at least to apologies to get closer and why would he come here if he didn't miss you." Pepper said with a warm smile.

She was right as all ways. He needed at least closer. He got out of the car and walked with slow steps to the boat. It was big and white, his name was written with red letters and around the letters there was gold keeping the red inside. It was big and expensive just like he likes it. He jumped on board and walked over to the front. Loki heard him come because he had turned around. He looked pale and his eyes were red and swollen. Tony opened his mouth but closed it again not knowing what to say. He walked up closer to the man he loved and reached out a hand but hesitated to touch his face. Then Loki leaned in to the hand and closed his eyes. They both were crying and shaking not knowing what to say to each other. Then Tony fell to his knees and dragged a hand over his face trying to get the tears away. "I'm sorry." He said and looked up to the man in front of him. "I'm an idiot, a dick, a fool and I fucked everything up." Loki just looked at him with teary eyes.

Loki sat down on his knees and looked in to his eyes and then he leaned forward and kissed him. It was desperate, fierce and passionate. Tony's hands were in the blond hair so that he wouldn't pull away. Loki grabbed his jacket in a tight grip not wanting to let go. They heard a car start; they looked up and saw the car Tony had come in drive away so they were alone. Tony slide one hand from the blond curls and stroke the tears away from those green eyes. Loki leaned in closer to Tony, putting his face in the crock of his lover's neck taking in the smell of shampoo, cologne and perfume. "I'm sorry to." Loki said not leaving his place. Tony's arms wrapped around the love of his life and hugged him tighter.

"Never leave me again." Tony whispered in to his ear. Loki clanged to his jacket not wanting to let go ever. "Let's go inside." Tony said; they stood up and Loki took his hand and led him in to the expensive yacht. The interior was very similar to the Malibu mansion for some reason but Tony liked it, felt like home. On a side table there were pictures of them on their different trips, all of them witch they are holding each other in one way or another. Loki sat down in a couch and sighed, Tony coming over and seated himself down next to him and leaned back and Loki was quick on leaning himself on to Tony, hearing the buzz from his arc reactor. Tony let his fingers go through the blond curls and taking in the scent off expensive shampoo. "I love you." He whispered in to the hair. Loki pushed himself up from Tony and looked in to his eyes.

"I love you to." He said and they shared another passionate kiss. Their hands were everywhere, feeling every muscle and skin that they both had missed so much. Loki swung his leg over Tony so he straddled him not breaking the kiss. Tony's hand started to unbutton the shirt hand took it off. His t-shirt was pulled off in the process and the hands was stroking, clawing and teasing each other's nipples. Loki bit down on his collar bone making him gasp but then let out moan when a tongue slide over his skin. He pushed Loki on to the couch so he was lying on his back. He buckled up his pants and took them off realizing his hard on. He kissed his way up the thigh feeling Loki tense up with anticipations. He licked the head of his dick making him gasp. Then he swallowed Loki whole to the hilt. Loki arched his back, mouth opened but nothing came out. The Tony started to suck him of, sliding his tongue over the head sometimes and hearing Loki moan and gasp out his name. Oh he had missed that silky voice, the way it moans and says his name makes him even harder. He let his cock go, coated his finger with saliva and pushed in one finger in to the tight hole. Loki gasped and pushed towards his finger to get more of it. Tony's mouth stroked over the skin of Loki's inner thigh hearing him moan louder. He pushed in another finger and stretched him even more and started to suck and bite on the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, making a hickey. When he was done marking him he pushed in a third finger and this time Loki flinched a little making Tony stop moving his finger and just let Loki adjust and licked his balls making Loki squirm. When he felt that Loki had adjust he took out his fingers, buckled up his pants, took Loki's leg over his shoulder, his hand on his hips and slipped in to his lover slowly. Both let out a load moan of connecting to one another again. "Make me yours." Loki breathed out. Tony started pumping in to him in a quick rhythm not able to hold back after all this time apart from Loki.

Hitting the spot made Loki howls out and arch his back and so Tony made sure to hit that spot every time, feeling Loki clench around him. He started to stroke Loki to the same rhythm as his thrust. And then Loki screamed out his now when he came in to his hand. Tony did a few more thrust and then came in to his lover with a: "I love you." Crying out to him. Then he crashed down on his lover with his head lying on his chest hearing his heart pump. Tony didn't care about anything; he didn't care that he was now cowered with Loki's cum on his chest, he didn't care that both of them was cowered in sweat and he didn't care if they fell asleep like that right here right now. He was happy for once after days of misery.

"This boat has a pretty big bathtub." Loki stated and started to let his fingers run up and down Tony's spine.

Okay maybe he did care a little that they were very sticky and have a big bath with warm water and the man he loves in it. So he stood up and helped Loki up. His lover led him in to a big bathroom and there in the middle of the room was a huge bathtub and when Loki turned the water on the water fell from the ceiling. "Maybe we should just rinse us before getting in." Loki said and walked over to the big shower in the corner. They showered for just a few minutes and then got in to the bathtub. Tony first, he seated himself down and the Loki got in and leaned against his lover.

"I should renovate one of the bathrooms so we have one of these at home." Tony said and stroked one of Loki's hands that he was holding with his thumb. Loki didn't say anything just looked up at the ceiling. "Please come home." Tony whispered in to his hair. "I can't live without you Loki."

His lover took up their hand and kissed his thumb. "Maybe we should talk about what happened that day." Loki then said.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. He must tell him, he deserves to know why he suddenly flipped out. "When I was getting you papers I met Patrick Macken." Tony felt how Loki tensed up and actually stopped breathing for a second. "I don't know why but he managed to get in to my brain and made me very paranoid and I got freaked out. He said and I quote **"**Must be hard; having a boyfriend that can't defend for himself.**"** And my mind just started to spin and… I just fucked it up." Tony held Loki closer and felt Loki relax a bit in his arms.

Loki's head leaned back and he kissed Tony's cheek. "I guess Patrick is just really good at getting in to someone's head." Loki muttered in to Tony's neck.

"Believe me when I tell you that his business life is not going to be easy anymore." Tony said and could think of all the ways he could get that son of a bitch fired. "I shouldn't have let him screw with my head like that." Tony said with sadness in his eyes.

Then suddenly Tony felt teeth biting him in his neck and it kind of hurt. He let out a growl and looked at Loki who had a wicked smile on his face. "That was your punishment for letting him in to your head."

Tony chuckled and leaned in and kissed him softly. "So are you coming home?" He asked when they parted.

Loki leaned back against his partner. "I can't wait to finally be able to sleep." Loki let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Feeling the warm water around him and the wet skin of his lover who was keeping him close made him feel calm and secure witch he hadn't been feeling for a long time. "So what do you think about your Christmas present?" Loki asked while running his fingers back and forth on Tony's wrist.

"I love it. It's kind of weird that I never gotten myself a yacht but this was a lot better than getting it myself." Tony said and kissed Loki on the cheek.

"This wasn't all though." Loki said with a wicked smile. Tony gave his boyfriend a confuse look. "I planned that we would go away on this yacht until New Year's Eve, just you and me." Tony hugged him closer and kissed him on the side of his lips.

"So we shall." Tony whispered in to his ear making a shiver run down his spine. "I'll call Pepper tomorrow and have her come over with cloths." Loki nodded and let out a calm sigh.

Then they just sat there until the water went cold and they had to get up. Since neither of them had been so much for eating for the past few days; they felt extremely hungry now so Tony ordered some Asian food brought to the boat. When they were done with food; they walked down a stair witch was under water, to the bedroom. The windows were pretty large and there was also a window in the floor witch you could see down. Of course it was extremely dark right now but one day they would go somewhere where there were coral reefs. They lie down on the bed and fell asleep very quickly for being them, in each other's arms of course.

* * *

Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked around a bit. Right, the yacht. Then he felt that he was lying on someone that he had dreamt for days of waking up with. Was this another dream? He looked up and saw the man sleeping deeply. He reached out a hand and stroked the man's goatee. He felt it stick on his fingertips. It must be real this time? His fingertips slide slowly over to his lover's lips that were slightly parted. How could he been away from Tony like that? He couldn't; Thor ones found Loki lying on the floor, he hadn't eaten or drink water for two days. Jane had managed to food in to him and then he got a call about the yacht being at the docks. He had stayed at the yacht for four days. And now he was lying on the man that he should have spent the first night with on the boat. He lay down on to the chest again and heard the sound of the reactor and his real heart, beating slowly. He started let his finger dance around the arc reactor, feeling the buzzing in to his finger.

"I've missed that." Tony suddenly whispered not opening his eyes or moving, just feeling the finger move around his second heart. Loki just smiled and kept his finger moving. They laid there, awake and just hearing each other breath for a while. Then tony rolled over, making Loki lay down on her back and Tony laid over him and kissed him deeply. "Take me." He whispered against his lips. And so Loki did, he even made Tony scream of ecstasy when he came in to Loki's hand and Loki howled out the L word when he came in to his lover.

And then they laid there for another hour; regaining their breath and loving each other. "We could move here." Tony said looking around the room.

Loki laughed and looked at Tony. "You don't have a lab here." Loki said with a grin, lying beside Tony.

"Right, but I can do equations on you." Tony said and rolled over Loki and started to tickle him. Loki struggled and laughed out loud.

"No Tony don't!" He screamed trying to get away from Tony's tickling hands. Tony stopped tickle him and held him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Tony said suddenly with a sad voice.

Loki turned in his arms and looked at him with a concerned look. "Tony it was just a tickle." Loki stated and stroked his cheeks.

"I was so close on ruining this, ruining our lives and I don't know if I can forgive myself." His voice was shaking and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Tony, we had a fight. Sure it was bigger than the once we usually have but we survived… I love you." Loki said and kissed his shaking lips.

"I love you to." He said and kissed him again on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Was kind of busy yesterday so you get the chapter today ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Pepper came later that day with cloths and groceries for them to have for a week's trip and then they left the harbor. Now, just because Tony didn't have a yacht didn't mean he didn't know how to drive one. Loki was quite surprised and happy about this. He thought they would have to drag Happy or some else they don't know on their trip but now it was just what he wanted; just them. They traveled near the cost towards Malibu to get to a lot warmer regions. They saw various sea creatures like dolphins, sharks and even a whale of some sort. Loki was so fascinated by the creatures that when Tony was driving the boat he would go and do research on the animals and fell in love with wales. He didn't know why he found them magnificent but he just did.

They were now outside of Malibu's shore; Loki was lying at the front sun bathing when the light from the bifrost hit the boat in the back making it lift with enough force so when it landed back in to the water Loki rolled of the boat in to the water.

"Loki!" Tony screamed from the top of the yacht were he could drive it. Loki came up to the surface and looked around before swimming to the back of the boat. He climbed up the later and when he reached for something to pull himself up the last step a hand grabbed his and he thought it was Tony but when his lover screamed his name for the second time he wasn't close to him as the other hand was. And this hand didn't even feel like those coarse that touched him like no other. No, these hands were lean and bit bony. When he looked up he thought that he must have hit his head on something or swallowed to much saltwater because it was him, the man that he wanted dead or tortured first then dead. Patrick Macken.

"Release me." Loki hissed at him.

"If I do that; you will fall in to the water again." Patrick chuckled like he had done nothing.

He then dragged Loki up, he managed to get out of his grip and when he was released Tony came down from the stairs. His eyes went from shock and fear to pure anger.

"How the fuck did you get hear? You should be happy that I don't have my suit because I would shoot you in the ass and then leave you in the water and let you wait for the sharks alone." Tony growled and walked to Loki, he took a quick look over his body for wounds but he was just wet. He took a towel from a chair and gave it to Loki who wrapped himself in it and stood close to Tony, neither caring that Tony got wet by his boyfriend's touch. Patrick stood there, smiling in a grey suit.

"I know I've caused you two some trouble." Patrick started, talking like he was having a meeting with clients witch just pissed Tony off. Tony growled and walked up to Patrick and grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards the edge of the boat.

"Give me a good reason for not pushing you of the boat and leave." He hissed at Patrick.

The man's face didn't turn angry or anything he just looked in to his angry eyes.

"It would not suit you well if you threw of the All-father from a boat." He said with a calm voice. Tony's eyes turned wide when the man in front him turned in to someone else. He let go and backed away.

"Odin." Loki hissed from behind him. "You caused all this? Wasn't it the enough with the lies and this punishment?" Loki screamed at him.

"Loki calm down. I am only here to talk… specially with your partner." Odin said with a calm voice.

Loki walked up to Tony and placed himself between him and Odin. "Don't you dare do or say anything more to him. You have done enough." Loki's words where dripping with poison.

"It had to be done to make sure that he wasn't fooling you my son." Odin explained to him, not affected by the hostile of Loki.

"I am not your son." Loki shoots back. "And you have no right to interfere with our relationship." Loki pulled his wet blond hair back like he used to have it when he was a god.

Tony didn't know what to say. Loki's adoptive father had tricked him, twice and it almost ended this time and he still blamed himself for it. This man had made Loki feel small for his whole life, lied to him and then not wanted to deal with him, just threw him back to earth as a mortal and now he was interfering in his love life for his son's own good. What was wrong with him? How can he be a king?

"I want you off this boat… NOW" Tony yelled and walked up beside Loki with a threatening posture making Odin's eyes go wide. Loki looked at his lover with surprise.

"It would be wise to calm down mortal and not to appeal to me like that." Odin said and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care who you are I want you gone." He hissed back. Even though Loki found that his boyfriend could stand up to Odin extremely sexy; he was starting to fear for his lover's life now. He put one of his hands on his lover's shoulder that made him look at him and calmed down a bit.

Loki returned his gaze to Odin who was watching the mortal calm down. "Say what you want to say and then leave us alone." Loki hissed at him.

Odin took a deep breath and met Loki's eyes with love witch made Loki want to puke. "I know this caused you a lot of pain but it had to be done for you to see how much you really love each other. I appeared for you today to show that I will leave you alone now and let you live your life together." Odin said and backed away slightly. "I just wanted to know that my son wasn't going to be left heart broken and alone… again. And I am very proud of you." He said with sadness in his eyes. The light came back and he was gone.

They stood there for a while just watching out to the sea, thinking about what he had said. Then Loki's hand slid down Tony's back making him return from his thoughts and look at Loki. He was crying, tears mixed with the sea water on his face. Tony put his arms around his lover and hugged him close to him. "That was very brave of you." Loki said in to his shoulder.

"What was?" Tony said stroking his back.

"Ordering Odin to go." Loki chuckled and looked in to his lover's eyes. "Or maybe it was just stupid." He whispered in to his ear, feeling his lover's goatee tickle his cheek.

"You know what else is stupid and brave?" Tony asked and slid his hands from the man's back to his hips. Loki's whispered a no and started to plant small kisses on his neck. "To have sex on the front of the boat; out in the open." Tony answered and grabbed Loki's ass making him gasp against his neck that sent a shiver down his spine.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Loki purred and kissed Tony deeply. Tony took his hand and led him to the front of the boat.

They lied there on the towel, cowered in sweat and cum, Loki feeling a bit sour but happy and when he looked at his partner he had a warm smile on his face. He rolled over to Tony so he lied on his side, tracing fingers up and down his lover's chest. "That was very exhilarating." He purred and placed small kisses on Tony's shoulder. His lover hummed and closed his eyes.

"Let's get a dog." Tony suddenly said opening his eyes and turned his head slightly so he could look in to those fantastic green eyes.

"What?" Loki's eyes went wide. Not by the proposition, he liked dog's actually, very loving and trusting creatures but that he lover would ask that right after sex was just to shocking.

Tony chuckled. "I know it's weird that I bring it up now when I have a very sexy naked man beside me but I was thinking about it before Odin got here and I just remembered it now." He said and gave his partner a wicked smile.

Loki looked at his lover with amused face. "What made you think that we should have a dog?" He asked his lover.

Tony shrugged his shoulder. "I actually thought of it as a Christmas present to you." He looked up at the sky, not a cloud to be seen.

"Yeah I would love to have a dog." He said and leaned over Tony and kissed him softly. When they parted he lay down on to his lover's chest and looked out over the sea.

"What kind of breed should we have?" Tony asked and started to do equations on his lover's back.

"Let's see if there is a dog for us at a rescue center." Loki said and sighed.

"How about a Mastiff or a Great Dane." Tony said and smiled.

"Nothing that will drool all over me… I already have you for that." Loki said a smirk playing on his lips.

Tony laughed and pinched the man in his side making him flinch a little. "We can see if there is any dog for us here in Malibu." Tony said and looked at the shore, seeing his mansion at the cliff.

* * *

They had parked the boat at the dock at Tony's mansion and gone up to take one of the cars.

They walked in to the biggest rescue center in Malibu; a woman greeted them with a smile. They went through an interview about their life and they told her truthfully how they could have the dog with them where ever they went witch pleased her greatly. When she declared them as a worthy couple to adopt a dog; she took them in to the room with the dogs. Most dogs where barking or sitting near the cage door wagging their tale. What made Loki stop was a cage with two puppies' laying in basket together sleeping.

"Who are these?" He asked the woman who walked up to him; Tony walked up to his side and looked at the two puppies that were waking up.

"These two are salukis, two sisters that were left here by a breeder that couldn't get them sold in time and she couldn't take care of them anymore. The reason why she couldn't get them sold was because she wanted to sell them as a pair because they are inseparable." The woman said with a sad smile. "Do you want to go in?" She asked Loki who nodded. She opened the cage and Tony and Loki walked in. The puppies were out of the basket and strutted over to the two men. Tony picked up the one who had a cream color and sparkling eyes that almost said play with me and she started to nip at his nose making him laugh. Loki picked up the one who was black and silver, she licked his thumb a bit before looking up at him and he couldn't help but feel that they had a lot in common. "They seem to like you two." The woman said with a big smile.

"What do you think Loki?" Tony asked while holding the puppy like a baby and scratched her stomach.

"I think they will be perfect." He said and stroked one of the long fluffy ears of the one he was holding.

"I'll go a get the papers then." She said and showed them to a room where they could be alone with the puppies.

"You know, it's like watching you and Thor but as female dogs." Tony chuckled and Loki rolled his eyes. They had exchanged puppies; getting to know the other one as well and Loki couldn't help but smile at the spirited little cream puppy in his arms.

"What should we call them?" Loki asked while letting the puppy in his arm chase his finger.

"Something similar to your names… how about Lola to the one I am holding and Tulisa to the one you're holding." Tony said and smirked at the little puppy who was falling asleep in his arms.

"I can go with Lola but not Tulisa… how about Tyra?" Loki asked and let the cream puppy gnaw on his finger a little.

"Sounds perfect." Tony said and kissed Loki's cheek.

The woman came in; they signed the papers and wrote the puppies names on it as well, they also got information papers about raising a puppy and a list of what they would need for them. Then she wished them good luck when they walked out of the center. They got in to the car and drove home. Tony took out his phone to call pepper about the news.

"Tony, are you okay?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Yes Pep I'm fine. Just wanted to tell you that we just adopted puppies." Tony said with a grin. He quickly looked over at Loki who was sitting next to him with both the puppies in his lap, sleeping.

"You did what?" Tony chuckled at her high pitched voice.

"It's my Christmas present for Loki… and partly me as well." Loki smiled at him.

Pepper sighed. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Ehm yeah, I'll send you a fax with the list of things we need for them when we get to the mansion." Tony said and drove up the drive way to the mansion.

"Okay, will you get back to New York for New Year's Eve?"

"No, we want the puppies to get more accustomed to us so we are going to stay in Malibu for like 3 months." Tony said and grinned.

"Okay, I'll have some more cloths for you brought over as well then and I'll also send over some work for you… Oh and Loki's manager called and said he had some work after New Year." Tony loved when she got all project woman. They said good bye and the two men walked in to the mansion with the puppies in their arms.

"Okay on three we let them down on the floor." Tony said with a grin. Loki rolled his eyes but nodded. "One… Two… Three." He put Tyra down and Loki did the same with Lola.

Both puppies first stood there and looked around, then Tyra shook her body and started to run around the room, Lola following her. "Oh right, Salukis are sight hound's so they love to run and they can run extremely fast." Tony said with a grin.

"You know what; they have probably been locked up for some time. Let's take them down to the beach and let them run there." Loki said and walked in to the room to stop the puppies from running. They stopped fairly quickly and looked at Loki who walked up to them and picked them up again. Tony took Tyra in to his arms and they walked down to his private beach. When they got close he could feel Tyra shake with anticipation and as soon as he stepped on the sand he put her down and she took off like a speeding bullet. Lola stood still for a minute, feeling the sand before taking off as well. Tony put an arm around Loki's waist and watched their "children" run around and play. "Love you." He whispered in to his lover's ear and kissed his cheek.

Loki gave him a warm smile and caught Tony's lips in a deep kiss. When they parted and looked back at the girls who were now sitting down panting. "I guess they are done." Tony chuckled. He sat down on the sand, Loki did the same and the puppies strutted over to them and took each of them a seat in the men's laps and fell asleep.

"How about we invite the others to come over here and have a small party at New Year's Eve?" Loki asked while stroking Tyra's stomach.

"Yeah I guess that could be fun." Tony said and watched Lola fall asleep in a small bundle in his arms.

* * *

"Tyra… let go of the screwdriver." Tony said with an annoyed look on his face witched seemed to make Tyra even more play full. They had have the puppies for two days now, the avengers where coming over tomorrow for the party. Lola was obviously the calm one that often stayed with Loki when he was sitting and reading. Tyra on the other hand loved to be with Tony, especially in the lab. She was very bright and helped him sometimes to get tools that were small and harmless enough that she could carry them in her mouth. But sometimes she got bored of helping him and wanted him to play with her so she often took the screwdriver and made Tony chase her. It was cute the first time but now it could get pretty annoying. "Tyra come here." Tony said with a stern voice that made her flinch, she walked up and gave him the tool and gave him a sad look. "Oh come on not the puppy eyes." He whined and she started to jump around him in joy when the awful tone was gone. "Come on; let's see what your sister and my boyfriend are doing." Tony shut down the lab and opened the door for Tyra who ran up the stairs.

When they got up they found Loki on the terrace reading a book and Lola was lying as close as she could in his shadow. When she saw Tony and Tyra she started to wag her tale. Tyra jumped up to her and Loki and started to poke on Lola to make her want to play. They started to roll around on the sun chair, biting and wrestling each other. Loki chuckled and looked up at his lover who came up to him and kissed him gently. "Did Tyra get bored again?" Loki asked after they parted. Tony seated himself behind Loki so he could hold him.

"Can't wait until she grows up and becomes a lot more of a couch potato like Lola." Tony stated and looked at the wrestling puppies. But that wasn't the only thing he was waiting for when they grew up. He had done some research on Saluki and the pictures of a full grown Saluki were amazing; so elegant and royal. Just like Loki actually.

"You know that Lola can make trouble as well." Loki snickered and stroked one of Tony's arms that were holding him.

Yesterday Lola decided that she wanted a lot more comfy bed then the big one that was bought for the puppies. So she had gone in to their closet and managed to drag out their laundry out in to the bedroom and then made a hole in the pile of clothes and made it in to her personal cave. Loki had start to wonder where she was doing when he hadn't seen her for two hours witch worried him so he walked in there and she had just settled down in the cave of clothes. He had laughed and ruined her cave witch she wasn't so happy about so she hid under the bed for another hour until Loki showed her a big and comfy blanket. They walked to the dog bed and he placed it there and she went to work to hide in the blanket.

"Yeah well at least she doesn't take dangerous stuff and runs around with it." Tony murmured in to Loki's neck. His lover chuckled and tilted his head enough so he could kiss those lips he love so much. They were suddenly interrupted by a crash and both looked towards the crash. Tyra and Lola sneaked away from the glass that had stood on the table but was now on the ground in a thousand pieces. The men first sighed and then laughed at the puppies who tried to look as innocent as they could.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm a dog person so they get dogs. Saluki is also one of my most favorite breeds and they fit them perfectly. If you don't know the color so google :P**

**Toodles**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Loki was sitting on the couch watching TV, with the two sleeping puppies beside him. He had let them run on the beach for some time so they wouldn't too excited (Tyra) for when their guests arrived. Tony had to go to the Malibu office to meet Pepper for some work so they were alone when Jarvis announced that the avengers had arrived and asked for entrance.

"Let them in Jarvis." He said and stood up making the girls wake up from the sudden loss of warm. They jumped down and followed the man to the door. They had grown a little and the feathery fur was starting to grow on their ears, tail and their legs. He opened the door a little to see if the car was parked before he let the puppies out to meet them. He walked out with them with a smile on his face when he saw Tyra run up to Thor who picked her up with a big smile and sparkling eyes. Jane came up beside him and she too got the sparkling eyes of seeing Tyra lick Thor's face. Lola had walked up to Natasha and she kneeled down and let her lick her hand while she wagged her tail.

"Brother, these are adorable." Thor's voice was heard. Loki nodded and walked up to them.

Natasha stood up and hugged him and the punched him in the shoulder. "Don't ever do that again." She said with a stern voice.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "Believe me; I don't want to." He said and received another hug. Clint came up with Lola in his arms and they managed to shake hands while the puppy was licking the archer's face.

Jane came up and got a hug as well. "So judging from the puppies and the fact that you look a lot healthier and the hickey on your neck; things must be going well with you and Tony." She said with a grin. Loki's hand went up to the hickey he had got from his lover last night and laughed a little and nodded. He and Jane looked over at Thor who had put Tyra down and started to play with her like a little boy. You would think that the little puppy would be a bit scared from Thor's size, but not Tyra. She was taking advantage of his size and ran between his legs making him fall on his butt. Everyone laughed as Tyra strutted back to Loki with pride.

Thor chuckled and got up on his feet's. "Not surprising that the puppies got tricks like you, brother." Thor said and smiled at Loki.

For ones Loki didn't care that Thor said brother. He was too happy with life that he didn't feel the need to care. So he just smiled back at Thor. "Actually, I think that was a trick she learned by herself while playing with Tony." He said and remembered it well when Tony had fell on his butt the first time she tried it. Hopefully she wouldn't continue that when she got taller.

Everyone laughed at the image of Tony falling on his but by a smart puppy. The gates opened and a car drove slowly in. Loki was quick on picking up Tyra and Lola was now in Steve's arms and Bruce standing beside him and stroked her back. Both puppies started to squirm when Tony got out of the car. When the puppies were put down they ran over to Tony and jumped around him.

"My girls." Tony said and kneeled down so he could hug his puppies closely. Pepper made a very girly sound when she saw the puppies, making the girls turn their attention to her and started to jump around her as well.

"They are so cute." Pepper said and was attacked by the puppies when she kneeled down. Tony chuckled and walked up to Loki and gave him a small kiss on the lips and then started to greet everyone.

"Let's get inside." Loki said and opened the door and let everyone in. They seated themselves down in the living room. Jarvis had put on coffee so Loki was in the kitchen; taking out cups and poured coffee in to every one of them. Lola followed him to drink some water while Tyra had followed Tony and was now seated in his lap on the couch. Tony told everyone about Saluki and had Jarvis put up pictures of fully grown salukis in the same colors as Tyra and Lola. Loki and Lola had now joined them after giving everyone a cup of coffee and had now Lola beside him in the big armchair.

"I have to say that it's like watching Loki and Thor as puppies." Bruce said with a grin on his face. Thor laughed and Loki just rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said." Tony stated and took a sip of his coffee. The puppies quickly fell asleep again now that everyone was in the same place and was having a calm conversation. They talked about missions that Tony had missed and that Fury was pissed that he never called him and gave him reports about Loki anymore. "You would think that he would have let that go after two months of no mischief." Tony grunted and Loki just smiled warmly at him. Tyra being as sensitive as she was when it came to Tony's tone in his voice; woke up and looked up at him with sad eyes. He smiled at her and started to scratch her on her side making her role over and show her stomach, making everyone go aw.

After drinking up their coffee; Loki and Tony showed everyone to their private bedrooms that they would have during their stay and let them settle in while they went back to the kitchen to order the fancy food that they would have brought over for the dinner. The puppies ran between everyone to look at their rooms until they settle down in their soft big basket, filled with blankets and two shirts that had Tony and Loki's scent on them so they could sleep peacefully without being in their room. When Tony and Loki had ordered the food they walked in to their room and closed the door. Tony walked in to the walk in closet to see what he would wear at dinner but was interrupted by hands that slid around his stomach from behind and soft lips that planted small kisses on his neck.

"Oh so we are in that mood again." Tony chuckled and leaned his head to the side to give better access to his lover. He was remembering how they the past few days had have a lot of sex and then he remembered the boat. He was really enjoying it until his mind remembered Odin on the boat. Wait, why was he thinking of the old man when his boyfriend was kissing him?

Loki felt Tony tense up and stopped with the kisses. "What are you thinking about?" His lips moved over the sensitive skin behind Tony's ear making him shiver.

Tony sighed. "Should we tell them about Odin?" He asked, waiting for Loki to release him. But Loki's grip tightened around his stomach. "If you don't want to I can keep quiet." Tony turned in Loki's arms and met his eyes that were looking at him with a sad look.

"I guess I should at least tell Thor." Loki murmured and let his head rest on Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded and planted a soft kiss on Loki's shoulder.

"You know; I can show Jane the lab while you and Thor talk." Tony said and hugged Loki close.

Loki sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk to Thor." He said and looked up and met Tony's warm eyes.

"I think you are ready… and take the puppies with you because they can calm you down." He said with a warm smile. Loki nodded and gave Tony a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Tony was on his way to Jane and Thor when he bumped in to her on the way. "Hi Jane, just the person I wanted to meet. I have sort of convinced Loki to talk to Thor but they need privacy so do you want to join me in the lab?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Wow how did you manage that?" She asked with wide eyes.

Tony chuckled. "You know how easy it is to convince someone who loves you." He said and winked. Jane chuckled at all the memories of convincing Thor a lot of things by just the fact that he loved her. Kind of cruel when you use someone's love to make them do things but it's only allowed if it is for their partner's best interest. On the way to the lab they also ran in to Bruce who joined them as well. Like a scientist club.

* * *

Loki did what Tony told him to do. He called for Tyra and Lola and they came immediately and then knocked on Thor's door. The door opened and a Thor gave him the biggest smile ever.

"Brother, what a pleasant surprise." Thor said and took him in to a hug.

He had missed them, the crushing embraces that only Thor could give. He never thought that he would miss them, especially not when he was angry and felt betrayed. But know he actually hugged him back witch seemed to surprise Thor even more. Thor let him go and they walked in to the bedroom. The puppies jumped up on the bed and started to wrestle on it making both Loki and Thor laugh.

"I would like to speak with you about something that happened a few days ago." Loki said and sat down on the bed.

"Of course brother, you can speak to me about anything." Thor said and seated himself down in an armchair that was placed in the room.

Loki took a deep breath, feeling how nervous he was of being alone in a room with Thor. "The reason me and Tony suddenly broke up was because of a fight that started because Tony had been talking to a man that had been flirting with me in the past." Loki looked up at Thor who looked furious.

"Who is this man you speak off?" Thor said with an angry voice.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "Let me finish." He said with a stern voice. The puppies were suddenly at his side, looking at him with a worry in their eyes. He petted them and felt himself calm down a bit. Thor nodded and calmed down. "The man disappeared after upsetting Tony but then reappeared on the yacht out of nowhere. It turned out that the man who had been around causing trouble between me and Tony was in fact the All-father himself" Thor's eyes went wide by the information.

"But why?" Thor asked

Loki sighed again. "He wanted to make sure that the relationship I and Tony are having was serious and that we wouldn't just walk away from each other… he didn't want me to be heartbroken again." Loki said with a low voice. Lola had climbed up on Loki's knee and Tyra had gone over to Thor who was now holding her like a baby.

"So it was good intentions?" Thor asked with a confused look in his face.

Was it good? Tony could still get moments when he remembered what he had said to Loki that day at the hospital and get really sad a the memories. Both had suffered from being away from each other like that and if it wasn't because of their friends, they would probably have killed themselves in one way or another. But now they have had that big fight that had driven them apart and are now together again and their relationship is stronger than ever.

"He said it was… but it still hurt us pretty bad and it could have ended horribly wrong." Loki sighed and stroked Lola's back.

Thor nodded and he seemed to calm down as well by having Tyra in his lap. "I am sorry brother for all the wrong I have caused you." Thor said with a sad but serious tone.

Loki nodded. He had have a long time thinking about all the things that had happened to him and all the anger he had towards his brother had subsided a lot now that he had helped him during the most difficult time of his life. He had been responsible and calm for ones in his life and Loki rather enjoyed the new Thor. It was easier to talk to him now that he wasn't an arrogant idiot. Even though he wanted a new life here on Midgard; he wanted to have somebody who knew him since he was a child and knows his history and the best person for that was Thor.

"I know you are sorry and I am sorry for my actions towards everyone… towards you." Loki said and he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Thor's eyes were filled with them and they fell down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"I'm so happy to have my brother back." He said between sobs. Tyra noticed his shaking voice and climbed up his chest and started to lick his face. He smiled down at her and then looked up at his brother.

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly, Tony and Jane peeped in with curious faces. "Are we interrupting something?" Jane asked from her place at the door.

Thor laughed and put Tyra on the floor that jumped up beside Loki on the bed. The thunder god walked up to Jane and gave her a deep kiss. When they parted; he stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "You were right." He whispered to her and she gave him a big smile.

Tony walked in to Loki and stroked away the tear that had escaped his eye and leaned down and kissed him softly. "Are you okay?" Tony asked his lover when the parted. Loki nodded and gave him a genuine smile. Tyra jumped down from the bed and tried to get Tony's attention. He chuckled and lifted her up. "We can't do this when you get bigger, you know." He said and got a nip on the nose from her. "Let's get to the room and make our self's ready for the dinner." He said and turned to the couple who wasn't there anymore. The bathroom closed and it hit Tony what was going on. "Okay let's go quickly." He put Tyra down and grabbed Loki's hand, his boyfriend chuckled and followed his lover out and the puppies followed them close by.

* * *

They walked in to their room; the puppies had gone off on an adventure somewhere. The men walked in to the bathroom as well, Tony took of his cloths and when he just had walked in to the shower he was pushed up against the wall and kissed fiercely, desperate, passionate and loving. He let out a moan and let his hands feel the familiar smooth skin on his lover. His hands wandered down and wrapped around his lover's hard on and started to stroke slowly. Loki gasped and Tony took the opportunity to slide his tongue in to his warm mouth making Loki moan.

Loki's hands slid down from Tony's shoulder to his manhood who was being neglected and started to stroke it. "Tony… take me." Loki whispered in to his ear.

Tony pushed Loki so he was against the other wall where the shower head was and turned it on. Warm water running down their body's making both men moan. Tony kissed his lover fiercely and pushed in one finger in to his entrance. Loki arched his back and moaned in to his shoulder. Knowing how loud they could be; he was now happy to have their bathroom soundproofed just for these occasions. Another finger was now in his lover and he started to nip on his collarbone drawing even louder moans from his partner. The third finger was now in and he felt his boyfriend started to shiver for the anticipation. He pulled out his finger, a whimper escaping Loki's mouth from the loss of his partner. Tony seated himself down on the big shower bench, Loki coming over and with some help from his lover; he positioned himself over the man's lap and filled himself with Tony's manhood. Both groaned by the warm, hardness and tightness that they felt. Loki quickly began moving himself up and down, pumping himself with Tony's dick, hearing his lover moan and growl from the pleasure and the fantastic view of watching him work for the pleasure. Tony's hands were on his lover's hips; helping him move up and then make him thrust down harder, moans and gasp escaping their mouths.

"Come with me babe." Tony said and started to pump Loki's member, feeling he was close to the edge. He heard Loki make a lot more gasps then moans and knew he was as close as he was. "Now." He said and both came exactly the same time. They rode out their orgasm and then just sat there catching their breaths. The water kept running over them, getting most of the sweat away but they both knew that they needed to stand for getting really clean, but neither of them wanted to move right now. Tony's hand stroke over Loki's back while laying small kisses on his shoulder. "Do you think the girls have caused trouble now?" He asked in to the crock of Loki's neck.

Loki chuckled and stood up from his partners lap and reached out a hand for him. Tony took it and they took a serious shower and then got out, fixed their hair and in to the walking closet to put on cloths. Loki pulled out a red shirt and black jeans for Tony witch he gladly put on. Loki took a green shirt, a black west over it and dark blue jeans. Loki was a lot faster putting on cloths so when he was done he walked up to Tony from behind and helped him button his shirt while planting kisses on his neck. Tony leaned his head back on to his lover's shoulder, relishing the moment of his boyfriends lips ghosting over his skin. "God, I love it when you do that." He whispered, hearing Loki chuckle. The shirt was buttoned and the hands of his lover slid down from his chest to his hips and then the support was gone and Tony stumbled backwards. He turned and saw Loki give him a wink and then he was out the door.

Tony was quickly behind him before he opened the door, he was instead pushed up against it chest first, making him grunt out when he felt his lovers lips ghost over his neck. This was one of those things that he loved about Tony; he could be so gentle and caring but he could also be harsh and brutally passionate. "We don't really have time for this my love." Loki breathed out feeling Tony's hands stroke over his back. "The girls are probably hungry by now." Tony sighed and let Loki go but before he opened the door he gave his lover a soft kiss.

Loki was right; the puppies were sitting next to the cabinet in the kitchen where they kept the dog food. The men chuckled and Loki walked over and started prepare for their food. Tony found Pepper on the couch doing some work. "Pep seriously, you are on vacation. Put the work away or I'll let Tyra chew on them." He said and sat down next to his best friend.

Pepper sighed. "Your right." She said and put the papers down in her bag.

"You damn right I'm right." Tony said with a big smile on his face. Pepper rolled her eyes and looked over at Loki who was still preparing the food for the puppies. She slid her hand down in a small pocket of the bag and pulled out a small green satin box.

"Do you have somewhere to put it?" She whispered to Tony who looked at the box with sparkling eyes.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The dinner was amazing and everyone laughed, told jokes, talked about old memories and simply what had happened during the year. They even joked about Loki's defeat, but in a way that even he laughed. The puppies had fallen asleep in their basket, happy about the good energy in the room. "You know what happens when it strikes midnight right?" Jane asked Thor loud enough for everyone to hear and everyone listened closely.

Both Thor and Loki gave her confuse looks. "When it strikes midnight; you have to kiss somebody." Jane explained to them. The brother's just smiled at their partners. Tony took Loki's hand and entwined their fingers together.

"But what about the others who doesn't have someone to kiss?" Loki asked and looked around the table at the people. Natasha and Clint still wouldn't admit that they were a couple, actually they couldn't because then their lover could be used against them and that was too big of a risk for them. But they would probably kiss this time in front of them anyway. But Pepper didn't really have anyone that they knew of, neither did Steve or Bruce. But they all smiled at him like he was a cute little boy asking a question everyone else knew.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out later, you just focus on your boyfriend." Pepper said with a grin. Luckily it was only Tony that would have known what she meant by that grin even if he didn't know what would happen at midnight. Loki chuckled and nodded.

It was getting close to midnight so Tony and Loki took the puppies to their room and closed them in to their bathroom with their bed and water so they wouldn't be scared by the fireworks. They didn't seem to mind at all and Tony told Jarvis to keep an eye on the pups. Then they walked over to the bar and filled up the champagne glasses and carried them out to the people who had took their places on the terrace. There were already some people shooting fireworks and Tony explained it to Loki that it was probably families that had children that they needed to put to bed before midnight. They looked at the little fireworks that exploded in to beautiful colors. Everyone was smiling and talking about all different subjects. Tony didn't pay much attention to it, he couldn't, and he was just way to nervous right now. What if he said no? Why would he say no? What would happen if he said no? Why should anything change just because he said no?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a hand was put gently on his. He looked up and met those beautiful green eyes that always made him calm. "You okay?" His lover asked him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and kissed his lover's cheek making him smile. He returned his attention back to the group and went in to the discussion about surprising Dr. Doom with fireworks in his secret layer that they were going to find someday. Tony still hadn't had the chance to avenge Loki so he would love to scare the crap out of the guy before taking him in.

"It's three minutes left people." Bruce announced suddenly making Tony's heart froze. He had never been this nervous before. Maybe he should take it when he was alone with him. He looked over at Pepper who gave him a warm smile, the smile that he always got when he was going out on stage, the smile that could make him feel like Tony Stark; the man who created Iron Man.

They all walked up to the edge of the terrace and looked out over the ocean and the city.

"Ten…" Pepper started motioning for everyone to start countdown.

"Nine…" He looked out at the ocean and slipped his hand behind his back and felt the little satin box being placed in his hand and he closed it to hide it.

"Eight…" He took a deep breath glancing over at Loki who was looking at him with a concerned look again.

"Seven…" Tony whispered 'I'm fine' to him and smiled.

"Six…" Soon he would ask the question he never thought he would ask.

"Five…" Not even to Pepper.

"Four…" He turned to Loki who turned to him. But he thought that he would get a kiss.

"Three…" He took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Two…" Another deep breath and managed to open the box with one hand.

"One...Happy New Year." Everyone screamed except Loki and Tony.

Tony got down to one knee and showed Loki the ring. Loki looked at him with wide eyes. The others were silent but they couldn't keep away their smiles. Tony saw Jane explaining to Thor what he was doing and she had to hold his hand tighter to make sure he wouldn't ruin the moment because of his happiness. The fireworks exploded everywhere and from Tony point of view; he saw colors explode behind Loki.

"Loki… you are the love of my life. It has clearly shown that I can't live without you… so I am asking you… will you marry me?" He was surprised that his voice didn't shake. He looked in to Loki's eyes; there were tears lingering, waiting to fall down his cheeks.

Loki looked at the ring that was in a green satin box. It was made of white gold, pretty thick and on the top was in the shape of the arc reactor and in its gaps where there usually is a blue glow; there are small emerald diamonds. A ring that fit him perfectly; he had learned from a woman he had met in the store that told him that if the ring fits the person perfectly, you know that the person loves you. She was right; Tony loved him, he had done so much for him and he expressed his love every day. And now to have something similar to his lover's heart on his finger made his heart warm.

"Yes." He choked out letting the tears free and they slid down his cheek. Tony smiled and took out the ring and put it on Loki's finger, he stood up and they shared a passionate deep kiss. Everyone sheered and Thor took them in to a bone crushing hug. When he let them go everyone else got hugs and the couple got congratulations from their nearest friends. The fire work was still going on around them; like it was meant for Tony and Loki.

Loki walked back to his now fiancé who stood with Pepper witch were crying. Tony put an arm around his fiancé's waist and pulled him close. "I'm so happy for you." Pepper sobbed but her big smile was eliminating in the night.

"Something tells me that Tony couldn't have done this on his own." Loki stated earning a tweak in the side making him jump towards his lover.

Pepper laughed and nodded. "He did design the ring himself to be fair." She motioned towards the ring on Loki's finger.

He looked at it and smiled. Tony leaned in close to his ear. "Now you have my heart with you." He whispered and stroked Loki's side with his hand that was holding him. Loki looked him in the eyes with a smile and kissed him softly. "I love you." Tony said against his lips.

"I love you to." Loki responded and they shared another soft kiss. He was so happy right now; he was getting married to this man and he knew how big this gesture was because… well let's face it; no one thought that Tony Stark would ever get married, specially not with a man. But he had taken the decision that he would actually commit to a relationship this big… with him nonetheless.

_Sir's I'm sorry I have to interrupt this happy moment, congratulations by the way. But it seems that Tyra and Lola has found the toilet paper. _

The men sighed but chuckled at the scene they probably were going to see. They left the group on the terrace and walked back to their bedroom. Tony opened the door and laughed at what he saw. There in the middle of the bathroom sat the two puppies; wrapped in toilet paper and al around the room were shreds of it. Loki walked in, holding down his laughter while his fiancé was crying from his on the bed. He cleaned of the puppies and let them out of the bathroom, they jumped up on to the bed and started to jump all over Tony and licked him in the face. Loki stood at the side of the bed and just watched the love of his life being attacked by puppies.

"Loki… babe… help me." Tony said between laughter and puppy tongues.

Loki chuckled and just shook his face. "I'm sorry my love but you are on your own." He said and was on his way to walk away when a hand grabbed his and jerked him down on the bed. He landed in his lover's arms, and Tony started to tickle him while the puppies just jumped around them.

"No stop." Loki screamed out between laughter. Tony stopped but his fiancé close to him. Loki tried to catch his breath when he looked in to his lover's eyes and smiled. He stroked Tony's cheek, feeling the goatee tickle his fingertips.

Tony leaned in to his hand and kissed it. "You have no idea how nervous I was." He confessed.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "I saw that you were acting weird but I didn't think it was because of what you asked me. I wasn't seeing that coming at all." He said and moved closer to him so their noses were almost touching.

Tony let out a sigh. "I am happy that I did." He said with a smile. Their eyes locked and they just laid there, watching each other. Tony stroked through Loki's blond curls and leaned in closer and kissed him deeply, he put in everything he felt in to that kiss, especially how much he loved him. They were interrupted by the puppies that started to jump on them again. They grabbed the puppies and let them cuddle up to them. "Maybe we should get out to our guests?" Tony said while scratching Lola's stomach. Loki nodded and got up from the bed; Tony let Lola go and stood up as well. They walked out on the terrace with the puppies at their heels. They grabbed some more champagne and joined the others in their discussion about bachelor parties.

That night Loki showed Tony how much he loved him and it went on until early morning.

* * *

A year later and it was getting really close to the wedding. The news had reached the headlines of all magazines. But some didn't have nice stuff to say; they talked about Tony leaving Loki at the altar, Loki will not be able to tame the playboy and some other stuff. When Tony came home angry and upset of what they said about him, Loki would get him to sit down on the couch with him and hold him close to him, making him calm down. One night Tony felt really unsure of himself. "How can you trust me after what they are saying about me?" He asked against Loki's chest.

"I trust you because I love you." Loki said and planted a kiss on his fiancés head. "And as you said; you can't live without me." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Tony chuckled and leaned up to his smirking fiancé and gave him a passionate kiss.

The one who helped Loki with the wedding was of course Pepper; she actually did everything but always asked Loki first before ordering anything. Loki was quite busy with a lot of work that he had missed from being with Tony at Malibu and the dogs. They were back in New York of course and the dogs loved their new home, but they surely missed the beach where they could run free. Now they had to take them driving somewhere to let them run. The girls had grown up now and were those elegant Salukis like the pictures. Tyra had calmed down a little but she was always eager to help Tony in the lab. Lola was calm as always but she could cause mischief sometimes when she was bored. Like take their phones and hid it in her basket. She never breaks them, she is extremely gentle but she seems to love seeing them run around the house for their phones and when they would find it in her basket they would look at Lola who gives them a look like you should have known by now that I always put it there.

But the girls got to go with Tony to his work mostly because they are often not allowed at shoots. Tony loves to take them with him because they always behave their best when they are at his office or at a meeting, making him look like a great leader.

Tony had replaced the big picture of Loki over the fireplace with a picture that was taken one day when they were out on a walk with the girls. Tony and Loki walking beside each other, Loki's arm wrapped around Tony's and in his other hand he held the black leather leashes for the girls that walked calmly but elegantly right before them. The background was Central Park in spring, the light from the sun highlighting all the colors in the picture. Loki loved it, especially that they had caught the moment when Tony looks up at him with all the love had for him in his eyes and Loki looked back at him with a warm smile.

* * *

Loki was lying on the couch with the girls over his long legs, going through some photographers portfolio to see which one he wanted at the wedding. The elevator dinged and he thought his fiancé was home. "Brother can I speak with you?" Thor's voice boomed when he walked out of the elevator. Tyra and Lola got up and strutted over to the thunder god and greeted him a lot calmer than they used to when they were puppies. Loki sat up and put a portfolio away on the coffee table and looked at his brother patting the girls before coming over and seated himself down in one of the armchairs. The girls lay down on the fluffy carpet the couches were standing on, right in front of Loki's feet's.

"Yeah of course, brother." He said and leaned back against the couch.

Thor looked serious and a bit uncomfortable which made Loki a bit worried. His brother only looked like that when he had news that Loki didn't want to hear. "I told father about you and man of iron's wedding." Thor said and looked a bit ashamed.

Loki sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. "I hope he won't test Tony again to see if he is worthy. He is having a tuff time as it is with all the press." Loki said and ran a hand over his face.

"No he won't, but he and mother wished to attend the wedding." Thor said with a very low voice.

Loki's head shoot up and his eyes were wide. "You told them no right?" Loki hissed at his brother making him flinch. He had no problem with Frigga; he would love to have her there but the fact of having the man who almost wrecked everything because of his "love" for him.

"I said that I would ask you if it was okay." He answered his brother.

Loki took a deep breath making himself calm down. "Why would I want the man that has lied to me all my life, he almost destroyed my relationship with Tony, my fiancé is still feeling quilt for what he said because of what _Odin_ said." Loki ran a hand through his hair. "Even if I did allow him to be there but I can't decide for Tony."

"I understand brother… but can you at least discuss this with the man of iron? For mother." Thor said with a sad voice.

Dammit, he hated it when Thor brought on the mother card. He sighed and nodded making Thor give him a small smile. "I'm glad that you considering it. It would make mother and father very happy to be there for your special day." Thor said and stood up. "I must take my leave now, Jane is taking me to by Midgardien clothing for the wedding." He said and started to walk towards the elevator, Loki following him. "Good bye brother, and tell me your decision as soon as you can so I can tell them." The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing Tony standing there with his phone in his hands

"Oh hi point break." Tony said and walked out of the elevator, the dogs came up to them and greeted Tony with a lot more energy than they used for Thor.

"Hello man of iron." Thor said with a small smile.

Tony gave him a confuse look; he usually got a big smile and a big hug from the guy but he seemed pretty low. "What's up?" He asked from his kneeling position on the floor with the girls around him.

"I'll leave you to it." Thor said to his brother and stepped in to the elevator and the doors closed, leaving a confuse Tony and a bitter Loki.

Tony stood up and took his fiancés hand. "Babe what's up?"

Loki led him to the couch and they sat down, the girls going to their basket to sleep some more. Tony turned to Loki, giving him his full attention. "Thor has told Odin and Frigga about our wedding." Loki started but he stopped when he saw Tony's eyes go wide.

"Are they going to stop the wedding?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"No… no of course not. I wouldn't let them…they want to attend." He said carefully, looking at Tony's reaction. His eyes went in to sadness and anger in the same time. "Okay, I'll tell Thor no." Loki was on his way to stand up when Tony grabbed his hand.

"Do you want them to be there?" Tony asked him with a serious voice.

Loki sighed and looked down at his fiancés hand that was holding him and made soothing circles with his thumb. "I… I don't know; I want Frigga to be there." Tony nodded.

"But why don't we invite just her?" Tony asked his fiancé.

Loki looked over at the fire place that was on. "Because if she is coming then so is Odin." Loki said with a bitter voice. "But it doesn't matter because obviously you don't want them there and I don't want my fiancé to be uncomfortable on are wedding day." Loki looked in to his eyes and smiled at him.

Tony stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "You know what; let's invite them and show them that nothing will tear us apart." He winked at Loki who just chuckled.

Loki bit his lip and the smile went away. "Maybe it is me who will be uncomfortable with him being there." He said with a low sad voice.

"Babe, you need closer and maybe having Odin there will make that happen. Show him how happy you are here on earth and that you never want to go back to that place again." Tony said and planted a small kiss on Loki's kiss.

"Yeah maybe." Loki answered. He moved closer to Tony and leaned in to his chest. His fiancé wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss on his head.

"I love you." Tony whispered and lied down on the couch, Loki lying over him.

Loki stroked his hand against his lover's chest, feeling the reactor buzzing. "I love you to."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go, it's the preparation for the wedding :P **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Come on honey, we need to go now." Loki yelled from the living room. For ones it was Tony who was taking all the time in the world. He himself was standing there with their hand luggage and the dogs in their leashes, eager to get going.

They were going to Sweden; yeah can you believe it, Sweden. Tony wanted to have a grand and out of the ordinary wedding. So he had managed to book Stockholm's City hall, the Blue hall where they have the Nobel fest. No one has gotten married in that hall, not even the Swedish royalty which pleased Tony greatly. Of course he had to fight for it, but after some amount of money and promises not to crash the Nobel fest next time; they were allowed to have their ceremony there. Loki was quit stunned by his fiancé's eagerness and determination for that big magnificent hall. Plus; Stockholm during spring is extremely beautiful and gay marriage is not a big thing in this country so Loki was really happy by this.

Tony had taken Loki to the Nobel fest last year and Loki just loved how big and royal the Blue hall was and that made Tony determined to get it for his love. He was stunned by how big it was, the red brick walls, the grey marbled floor, the giant stares that led to a balcony on the one side of the long wall. It was a banquet hall fit for royalty; which they were in Tony's opinion. Besides, they needed the space because they were having 1200 guests coming for the ceremony, which was the limit of the hall.

"I'm coming." Tony said and walked out of the room with his portable Iron Man suit in his hand. He grabbed his and Loki's bag and they were on their way. Of course they took their private jet because they didn't want the dogs to be locked in a cage through the whole trip; it was a long trip after all.

Loki was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap and Lola lying beside him. "I've got a mail from Pepper." He said bitterly to Tony who was sitting in one of the armchairs with Tyra on his lap sleeping, she might be big but she loved being in Tony's lap still. Tony was going through some papers from Pepper when Loki broke the silence and he looked up at his lover. "Apparently some of your coworkers aren't so happy to be sitting in the back." Loki said and sighed.

Tony raised an eyebrow and stroked Tyra's head. "Either they sit there or not come at all." Tony said with a stern voice. He didn't even want his coworkers there but according to Pepper; it would be a good way of saying how much he appreciated his workers so he just had to agree.

Loki typed in the answer to Pepper, closed the laptop and put it away and leaned back and gave out long sigh. "Hey, are you okay?" Tony asked his fiancé.

Loki just nodded and let his head fall back on the sofa. Tony poked Tyra gently on her side; she took the hint and got off his lap and walked over to the other armchair to lie down on. Tony got up and walked over to Loki and seated himself next to him, leaned back and put and arm around Loki, making him lean on him, head against his shoulder. "What are you thinking?" Tony whispered and dug his nose in to Loki's blond curls that smelled like expensive shampoo. His hand that held Loki over his stomach stroked up and down knowing that Loki always calmed down by this.

"I'm just a bit tired." Loki said truthfully. He hadn't slept well that night; he didn't know if it was because he was nervous or just stressed by all the things they needed to do when they landed. Check in at the hotel, go to the city hall and watch how the preparations were going, talk with the reverent about what they wanted him to say and going through the papers that were needed for it to be official. Yeah it was a lot because the time was now 8.00 a.m. and they just started their journey over to Sweden so they wouldn't be landing until 13.00.

"I noticed you had trouble sleeping last night." Tony stated and planted a small kiss on his lover's cheek. "Try sleep now, it's a long ride and its nothing you need to do until we land." Tony said and moved himself so that Loki could lie down, head on his lap and his legs needed to stay on the floor because of Lola still sleeping next to him. He fell asleep pretty quickly when Tony started to stroke his hair.

He woke up again when he felt a pair of lips touch his forehead. "We are landing soon." He heard the voice of his fiancé. Loki opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. "You slept the whole trip." Tony said with a warm smile, happy that his lover got some sleep before landing.

Loki smiled up at him and sat up from his lover's lap. "Girls get in your rooms now." Loki said with a warm but still a quit demanding voice so they knew that now wasn't the time to be naughty. The dogs got down from their places and walked quietly in to their cages. Loki calls it rooms because he doesn't like the fact of putting his baby's in cages. He always made sure that there were blankets in there for them so it was more like cozy caves. Tony closed their caves and made sure that it was secure before seating himself in an armchair and buckled up. Loki was already done and was reading a newspaper. "They probably need to do their business before we get in to the car." Tony stated and looked at his fiancé. Loki nodded and gave his lover a smile. Tony looked out the window and was greeted by Sweden's green thick forest. From above it looked like green moss and you think that it's all cozy but in reality; most of the trees had green needles instead of leafs.

They landed safely and Loki was first of with the dogs and quickly walked over to the closest lawn where the dogs could pee. Tony put their bags in the black limousine and then waited for them to come back. They all got in to the car and they drove off. "Do you know a place where we could let them run free before getting to Stockholm?" Loki asked Tony and stroked Tyra's head that were in his lap.

Tony moved up to the driver and knocked on the close window. The window was pulled down and the man looked in to his mirror and smiled at Tony. "Do you know a place where we can let our dogs run loose for like 20 minutes before we get to the city?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Of course sir there is a farm about ten minutes from here that we could ask if your dogs can run in one of theirs pastures." The driver said with a smile and drove off the highway.

"Thank you." Tony said and seated himself down.

They drove up to the main house and were greeted by a confused woman. When she saw that it was Tony Stark himself she got extremely star struck. "How can I help you Mr. Stark." The woman asked with a big smile.

"Can our dogs use their legs for a bit in one of your pastures?" Tony asked with his trademark smile.

Loki got out of the car with Tyra and Lola in their leashes. The dogs looked around very curiously, they have never been to a farm before and the smell was extremely interesting. The woman motioned for them to follow her. They walked over to a very big pasture that was empty and let them in and closed it for them. "They as much time as you need." The woman said and walked away.

The dogs ran like never before, loving the soft grass under their paws. Loki looked around and saw a big black horse with long mane and thick tail and on his hooves cowered with thick hair. "He's beautiful." Loki said mostly to himself but Tony heard him and looked away from their dogs and over to the black horse who was grazed at the pasture next to them.

Tony took Loki's hand and entwined their fingers. "Does he remind you of somebody maybe?" He asked Loki who was staring at the horse with sad eyes.

Loki nodded and ran his free hand through his hair. He had told Tony about his children, how much he missed them. Tony had been very understanding even though he found it kind of weird with the horse thing.

"Maybe we can ask Odin if you can go and see Sleipner at least." Tony said with a small smile. When he saw tears linger in Loki's eyes; he embraced his fiancé and held him tight. The dogs saw them and ran over to them panting, they stroked against them trying to sooth them as best as they could. The men smiled down at them and Loki dried away the tears that had fell down his cheek.

Tony put the leash on the dogs and they walked out of the pasture, they tanked the woman who was quite surprise to see Loki's slightly red eyes but she didn't ask, and they were on their way to the city again.

* * *

They got to the Clarion hotel that lied on the other side of the bridge to the city hall. Their view was of the big famous building and of Stockholm and the water that separated them from the city hall. Usually they are not supposed to share a room the day before the wedding but they knew that they would have a really hard time sleeping without each other and they couldn't separate the dogs either so they broke that tradition and decided that in the early morning Tony would leave their room and occupy a smaller room the next day to get ready.

They didn't have that much time to relax in the room before they had to get down to the limo again and let it take them to the city hall just across the building. They got in after Tony having an argument about letting the dogs go with them in to the building. They were going to be in the wedding tomorrow so why couldn't they walk in now? After giving the guy some cash they were allowed in with the dogs.

They walked in to the Blue hall and were amazed by the decoration that was set up for them. All the 1200 chairs were covered in white silk, the aisle was marked with a long red carpet that reached up to the big staircase and on top of the first staircase was a big arch made of flowers and on the side where the rest of the stairs were where you can go to the balcony where was the chorus was going to stand. The balcony and the stairs were cowered with flowers and small lights that made it look like it was raining flowers. The light that was pointing at the ceiling was blue like the night sky and the small lights that were on the ceiling shined like stars.

"Is it like you wanted?" Tony asked his fiancé with a big smile.

Loki nodded and gave his lover a kiss on the lips and smiled at him. "I love it." He said. Loki had planned most of the wedding but the venue was all Tony's and Pepper's work and he was not regretting it at all.

A very happy red head walked up to them and gave them hugs. "I can see it on your face that you like it." She said to Loki with an even bigger smile. Loki nodded and walked in on the aisle with the girls, looking around the whole venue with wide eyes. It was even more beautiful than the Nobel fest.

Pepper turned to Tony who was looking at Loki with a warm smile; damn he was proud of himself right now. "When everyone walks in here there is going to be lists at every line with the people's names so that those people that you two don't find so important sits in the back." She said and looked all projective like usual.

"Awesome, so you have everything under control?" Tony asked her even though he knew that she of course had everything under control. She gave him that look that said 'really' and that made him laugh.

"So later on you're having the reception in the golden hall with the people you and Loki invited." Pepper said and looked through her tablet. The golden hall is the venue in the same building were the important people from the Nobel fest have their gathering and they dance and talk and no cameras are allowed in their after the dinner. But they were going to have their reception there with the people who mattered. The hall could take 600 people but they were only going to have 50 people there.

Tony nodded and looked over at Loki again who was now up the first staircase and looking at the flowers from the vault.

"Go to your future husband, I'll come and get you when the reverent is here." Pepper said with a smile.

"Thanks Pep." Tony said and watched her walk away. He turned back and walked down the aisle, eyes on Loki. It felt so right to see him stand there and to walk on this aisle towards the love of his life. Loki saw him coming and gave him a radiant smile. When Tony was in front of him he wrapped his arms around his shoulder and gave him a deep kiss. Tony moaned in to the kiss and his hands landed on his lover's hips and pulled him closer to him. When they parted, their foreheads rested on each other and they looked in to each other's eyes.

"You have outdone yourself Tony Stark." Loki said with a big smile letting his arms fall and his hands rest on Tony's hips.

Tony's smile got bigger, to the point he was showing teeth. "Thanks babe." He said and kissed Loki's nose.

"Guy's" They looked over at Pepper and saw her standing with an old man. "This is your reverent Carl Johansson." Pepper motioned to the man who gave them a big smile. The old man looked cool with long white hair that was put up in a ponytail and since he wasn't having a ceremony today; he was dressed in normal blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Not very reverent like but that just made Tony like him more. Tony let Loki go and walked down to the man and shook his hand and Loki followed him and gave the man a smile.

"I must say it will be an honor to wed you two." The man said in perfect English and with a very warm smile. "And even more special to do it here, you have done a marvelous job." He said and looked around in the venue.

"Thank you and I must say your English is flawless." Tony said with his big smile, he took Loki's hand and entwined their fingers. "Shall we sit down and discuss the ceremony?" Tony said and motioned and the front row. Carl nodded and seated himself down and was immediately greeted by Tyra and Lola.

"You got really beautiful dogs." He said and patted Tyra on the head. Tony seated himself next to Carl and Loki next to him, both turned to Carl.

"Thanks." Tony said and patted Tyra on the back. "So what do you want to ask us?" Tony asked and laid his hand on Loki's knee.

Carl took out a small notebook and a tiny pen and then he took out a pair of glasses that he put on. "Well the first question is; have you decided on one surname or are you putting yours together?" He asked with a smile.

"Ehm yeah, it will just be Stark." Tony answered. They had discussed it a few weeks ago. Well you couldn't call it a discussion either.

_"Will you change your surname to Stark?"_

_"Just Stark will be fine." _

_"Not Stark Odinson?"_

_"Just Stark."_

He wrote Stark as a title in his notebook. "Okay, do you want me to say something from the bible?" He then asked them.

Loki put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "Actually, we want you read out this song." Loki said and handed it over to the reverent. He took it and read it in silence.

"It's a very beautiful song and it will be perfect. I always prefer to make weddings more personal even though I'm a reverent." He said with that warm smile and scrabbled down something in the notebook. "But then you want the usual stuff like you telling each other I do and the rings?" He asked and looked up at them. They only nodded this time. "Do you want to take vows to each other?"

"Yeah." Tony said and felt a smooth hand being place over his that were on Loki's knee.

"Then I don't have any more questions for you." He said with and put the notebook and the pen away. Tony gave him the papers so he could take a look at them. "Everything seems to be fine and you can get married tomorrow." He said and gave the papers back to Tony. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and stood up. They shake hands one last time before he left.

"He was awesome." Tony said and turned to Loki when the reverent where out the door. Loki nodded and smiled, he looked down at the girls that were lying down. "What do we need to do now?" He asked and squeezed Loki's knee.

"I can't come up with anything special." Loki said with a sigh and leaned back in the chair. Tony leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"This will be perfect." He whispered against those soft thin lips. Loki smiled and nodded; cupping his lover's face with one hand and gave him another kiss. "Are you hungry?" Tony asked after they parted again getting another nod from his love. "Let's see if the others have arrived?" He said and got up, reaching out his hand which Loki took and they walked out of the venue after taking another look at it.

* * *

They met the avengers, Jane, Darcy (Jane's plus one) and Pepper at a restaurant after leaving the girls at the hotel. Even Fury and Coulson had flown over to attend the wedding. Tony bragged about their venue and how everyone will be stunned when they see it, Loki just rolled his eyes but gave his future husband a smile.

"I still can't believe that you managed to get that venue." Bruce said and took a sip from his wine.

"When you have cash, everything is possible." Tony said and winked, Loki just shook his head at that.

"I just realized that it was like one and a half year ago you two met." Clint said with a grin.

"How did you meet?" Darcy asked and everyone realized that it was only the avengers that knew how they met.

"I had to walk in to a store to by white shirts; I saw a very sexy man and asked him for help." Tony said and smiled at Loki who just got a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"But when did you ask him out on a date?" Darcy continued asking questions.

Tony chuckled. "Well I think it was almost 2 weeks after our first encounter." Loki answered for his fiancé. "But it wasn't really a date either, more like a showing me New York." He then said and chuckled.

"Okay now for the dirt, when was your first kiss and when did you first have sex?" Darcy said and smirked.

"Darcy." Jane sighed like it was her awkward sister who asked awkward questions. Darcy gave Jane a wicked grin which made her role her eyes.

Both Tony and Loki chuckled. "The same night we had our first date thing." Tony said and remembered their first mind blowing sex. Like Loki could read his thoughts he got a squeeze on the knee under the table making Tony look over to his lover with a wicked smile.

"How did your bachelor party's go then?" Darcy asked another question that made Jane sigh.

"Well let's say that there was a lot of booze." Tony snickered. There had also been a strip joint with both men and girls. It was all Clint's idea of course. Steve was forced to come even though he was very uncomfortable, Bruce stayed home because he didn't trust the other guy and Rhodey loved it. Tony was surprisingly not so interested in having any man or women on him but he had fun watching the others so he did have fun.

Loki was forced to go to Las Vegas with Pepper, Jane and Natasha and they went to the Chippendales show, they even dragged Loki up on stage when it was the competition on who could give the best lap dance. Loki won of course and the muscled man he had given the lap dance to told him that Tony Stark was a lucky man.

"Loki won the lap dance competition." Natasha stated with a grin and the other girls gave out a smirk.

Loki looked over at Tony and hoped that he wouldn't be met by angry or sad eyes. No, he was surprise to see a very smiling man beside him. "You're not angry?" Loki said with a low voice so the others wouldn't hear him.

"No, I know you can give a very good lap dance and now you can even say that you have won a competition." He said and leaned in to kiss Loki on the cheek. "Besides, it was bachelor party." He said and kissed him softly on the lips. Loki didn't know if he should be happy or angry because Tony didn't care that he gave a lap dance to a stranger. But now was not the time to think about it. It was as Tony said a bachelor party and a competition so it doesn't count. But what did he do on his then?

"I didn't do anything on mine if you are thinking about that." His lover said with a smile.

"His right… he only watched us have fun… well, he and Steve at least." Clint said with a bored expression.

Loki nodded and turned back to his fiancé. "Our love will remain." Tony whispered and that made Loki actually calm down.


	18. Chapter 18

**So this one is long, but hey is the wedding :D**

**I have like a lot of song in this chapter and I think you will like it more if you heard the songs so I'm listing them here. **

**Black Sabbath-Iron Man**

**Adam Lambert-Master Plan.**

**Renegade Five-Love will remain.**

**Katy Perry-Teenage dream (Glee version/slow, season 4)**

**So there you go :P**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Tony had left their sweat at 10.00 a.m. after giving Loki who was still in bed a quick soft kiss. Loki got out of bed, got in slacks and a green hood and then took the girls out on a walk. He walked along the docks; saw Sweden's parliament's house and the castle. It wasn't a long walked because he didn't want to get lost. He did meet a group of girls that recognized him and he signed some autographs and took some pictures, they congratulated him and ran away.

When he got back he was met by a frantic Pepper, a happy Jane and smirking Natasha. He was dragged in to their suite and pushed in to the shower hearing Pepper telling him to get ready. It was only 12.00 and she was already freaking out, you could almost wonder who it was that were getting married.

"I just don't understand why I can't walk with Jane down the aisle?" Thor asked Pepper.

Pepper sighed. "Because Thor; it would look weird that you were the only couple that didn't split in front of the altar. You will walk with me and Jane will walk with Steve, end of discussion." She said and walked out the door towards Tony's room.

"I just don't get it; why can't you stand up there with me?" Tony was standing in the bathroom talking to Bruce when Pepper got in.

"Because, I don't trust the other guy." Bruce told Tony for the fifth time.

"But I want you there with me." Tony whined and took off his shirt.

Pepper sighed for the second time. "He will be in the front row next to Fury and that's all you getting." She said and closed the bathroom door. "Get in the shower." She ordered.

* * *

"Okay, Tony you are going first to the city hall so you can get in to your room first." Pepper said to the man who was now fully dressed in a black tux, white shirt and a red west over it. He nodded and had trouble getting his golden tie in place because of his shaking hands. He had been stupid; he had seen the headlines today and they had been crueler than usual.

_Just 6 hours left until Tony leaves Loki on the altar. _

That one didn't hurt so much but the second one really scared him.

_Who said that Loki won't be bored with Tony?_

Everyone had been so focused on that Tony would fail but what if Loki would get bored of him; his ego, narcissism or Iron Man.

He felt his hand shake even more, breathing was suddenly a problem as well. He couldn't get through it again; drinking, having the fashion channel on all the time or feeling suicidal.

"Tony… are you listening to me?" Pepper asked and looked at Tony. She was shocked to see him shake, sweat and hyperventilate. "Tony what's wrong?" She asked and walked up to him.

"I… I… need Loki." Tony got out between sobs.

Pepper didn't want to ruin the plan but this was way to serious so she walked as fast as she could to the suite. She opened the door and found Loki sitting on the bed, dressed in a black tux, white shirt and a green west. He was stroking Lola's head when the door was suddenly opened and the frantic Pepper was back, but this was a different type of panic. "Tony needs you now." She said and didn't wait for him to ask why, she just walked back to the room with Loki on her heels.

She opened the door and now Tony was sitting on the floor, knees up at his face and still having a hard time to breath. Loki walked past her and seated himself in front of his lover. "Tony look at me… come on look at me." Loki said and put his hands on each side of Tony's face. He managed to get his lover to look at him and he looked deep in to his eyes. "What are you thinking?" He whispered to him.

"Will you get bored with me?" Tony suddenly asked him making his eyes go wide.

"What made you think that?" Loki asked but realized it didn't matter. "I will never get bored with you… you are my love and I want to marry you." He whispered to him.

Tony looked at him for a while before leaning in to Loki's chest and sobbed. They sat there, on the floor for 10 minutes until the sobbing stopped. Loki pushed Tony gently so that he would look at him. "Go, I'll meet you at the altar." He said with a smile. Tony nodded but before rising; he leaned in and they shared a kiss that surely showed all their love.

* * *

Tony got in to the venue and was now standing far back in the great hall. Everyone stood up and turned to look at him. He took a deep breath and put on his trademark smile and walked down slowly to the music of Black Sabbath, Iron Man. The music surely boosted his ego when he walked down with his big smile, he looked over at his friends who were rolling their eyes but they just had smile anyway. Pepper close to the reverent and behind her where Steve and next to him were Clint giving away a big grin on his face. On the other side of the reverent were Thor and behind him stood Jane and Natasha. He walked slowly up the stairs, greeted the reverent who gave him that big warm smile, he was now dressed in a big white dress. He looked down at the front row and saw Bruce smiling at him, beside him was Fury and Coulson. Then he looked over at the other row and who he saw made him freeze for a moment. Odin and the woman in a golden dress, smiling happily must be Frigga.

His music stopped and changed in to Loki's entrance song. Adam Lambert; Master Plan, it was surely Loki's song, he always danced seductively around Tony when it was on at it remembered him of when Loki tried to take over earth (but in a good way). He saw his love at the end of the aisle; he looked so royal and godlike even if he wasn't one anymore. It was probably only Tony who could see the hint of seduction in his walk when he walked down the aisle to the music. He walked like he used to on the catwalk, but his eyes were locked on Tony. They shined with determination, love and proudness, making Tony calm down and smile at him. He walked slowly up the stairs, Tony reached out his hand and his lover took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. The music stopped and everyone sat down and the whole room fell in silence.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Tony and Loki… usually I am supposed to read a text out of the bible but the couple has requested that I read out a song that means something to them." He got the paper out where Loki had written the text down.

_It's hard to say, it's hard to find  
All the words I want you to hear  
You're so beautiful, so soft and sweet  
Even more than I feel I deserve_

There's one thing you should know  
When I walk away I'm always coming back to you

Things they will change but I know,  
My love for you will remain  
Sometimes it hurts but I'm sure,  
My love for you will remain

One word can change the way we live  
Let us never say goodbye  
Within my embrace you'll feel that you're safe  
I will try my best to keep it that way

Cause when you're feeling down  
I'll always be the one Who will keep on coming back to you

Things they will change but I know,  
My love for you will remain  
Sometimes it hurts but I'm sure,  
My love for you will remain

You're the reason for me to choose this way of life,  
Cause when I hold you it feels like we're meant to be...

The reverent put the paper away. Tony saw a tear fall down Loki's cheek; he reached out and stroked it away feeling Loki lean in to the touch. He looked behind Loki and saw Jane drying away some tears.

"Now it's time for the vows; Loki will you start?" The reverent turned to Loki who nodded at him and then turned back to Tony.

"Tony…you are one of few people that have giving me a second chance. You showed me this beautiful world and giving me the love I thought that I would never feel again. We been through a lot but we found ourselves back together again, showing that we will always find our way back. And so I promise you that my love for you will remain." Loki said with a soft and warm voice.

"Tony, it's your turn." The reverent turned to him.

He took a deep breath and looked in to Loki's eyes. "Loki… you have no idea how happy I am for finding you in that store. That day I met the real Loki; the Loki that can love. We were both broken men who needed somebody to lean on and so we find that somebody in each other. You have healed me and now I can't live without you. You are the love of my life." Loki gave him a warm smile.

"Now we need the rings." The reverent looked over at Pepper who made a sign in the air. The doors on the other side of the room opened and their girls strutted down the aisle with proudness, knowing they were being watched. Tony and Loki chuckled by their beauty's holding their heads high. Lola and Tyra stopped in front of them and they looked in the small pouches on their collars. The rings where made of white gold as well and Tony was shocked to see Norse ruins on them. He had to ask Loki what they meant later. "Do you Anthony Stark take Loki Odinson to be you husband and love him in sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do." Tony said and put the ring on Loki's finger in front of the engagement ring.

The reverent turned to Loki. "Do you Loki Odinson take Anthony Stark to be your husband and love him in sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do." Loki said and put the ring on Tony's finger.

"With the power invested in me; I know declare you husband and husband, you may now kiss."

The cheers boomed through the hall when they caught each other's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. When they parted they looked in to each other's eyes with love and happiness, then they turned to the cheering crowd. They smiled at them and walked down the stairs, the chorus on the stairs started to sing the same song that was spoken by the reverent.

* * *

They were sent in to the room Tony had been waiting in before the ceremony, they had to stay there until the 50 people that was invited to the reception had gathered in the golden hall.

When the door was close and they were alone; Tony pressed Loki up against the wall and kissed him senseless. Loki moans in to the kiss and his hands on Tony's back pressing him closer to his body. Tony's hand ran up Loki's arms and up to his hair, feeling the silky hair between his fingers. When they parted both were panting and smiling, looking in to each other's eyes.

"I love you." Loki said and let his hands slid down his husbands back, around his waist and up his chest. Tony didn't answer like he used to, instead he close the gap again and kissed him deeper and longer everything to show instead of telling how much he loved his now husband.

He felt it; the love that was yelling in the kiss from his lover, husband, the love of his life.

"What does it say on the ring?" Tony asked after he parted from his husband's lips. Loki looked at his hand that was on his lover's chest and looked at the wedding ring.

He leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Our love will remain." Tony chuckled and looked down on Loki's hands; he took the one with the rings on and kissed every finger on that lean smooth hand.

"Perfect." He said when he was done kissing the fingers. They were interrupted by the door opening and a grinning Pepper.

"They are ready to present you now." She said and let the door stay open and walked back to the golden hall.

"Are you ready to be presented as my husband?" Tony asked with a big grin. Loki took Tony's hand and their fingers entwined together and nodded. They walked out with smiles on their faces. They stopped in front of a door and Pepper said something in to the headphone she was wearing.

"I am glad to introduce you to my great friend and his husband; Tony and Loki Stark." Rhody's voice was heard in the hall, people started to clap their hands and the doors in front of them opened and they walked in hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. The big room was covered with gold and beautiful paintings and candles on the wall. They walked up to the dance floor and stopped, standing in front of each other. Tony put up the hand that was holding Loki and the other on his husband's lower back, Loki's other free hand was placed on his chest, right on his real heart. A boy that everyone recognized from the TV-series Glee; Darren Criss was sitting at a piano and smiled at the couple and then started to play Teenage Dream as a ballad.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls go down, down_

They started to dance in a slow pace, looking deep into each other's eyes, not caring about everyone else staring at them.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Loki had been sick one day and had to stay home, out of boredom; he watched the Glee marathon and just simply fell in love in the series and specially this song. He had heard it from Katy Perry but didn't really listen to the text until he heard the slow version that Darren Criss did in the fourth season. It sounded like them; when they fell in love, how their life was then and how it's now.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Loki let his head rest on his husband shoulder, seeing in the corner of his eyes how flashes blinked at them.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Tony's head leaned on to Loki's and rubbed his back with his thumb.

_We drove to Cali and drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and build a fort out of sheets of sheets_

_ I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Some of their friends now joined them on the floor; Pepper and Rhodey, Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Loki moved his head slightly so his mouth was close to Tony's ear and singed along with the chorus.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back"_

Tony shivered of feeling Loki's breath so close to his ear. He kept on listening to that silken voice.

_"My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

Tony planted a soft kiss on Loki's lips. He didn't want this to end; he loved this, holding him and moving to the sound of the piano and the guy's voice.

_I 'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He smelled Loki's perfume from Calvin Klein that he had bought for him. He had been in the store with Pepper and saw the name Obsession. He took the test bottle and sprayed some on a stick and when he smelled it he immediately thought that this perfume would go well with Loki's shampoo. He was right; Loki smelled so good, hot, like a royal.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

Darren singed with so much passion; making even Tony like this song even though he was more of an AC/DC fan.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

He took their hands that were holding each other in between their body's and kissed his husbands knuckles.

_I 'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight…_

The music stopped and everyone clapped their hands for Darren Criss. Tony kissed Loki one last time before he walked up to Darren and shook his hand. "That was amazing, thank you for coming." He said with his big smile.

"Oh please sir, it's an honor to be here and sing for you." Darren said and smiled back.

"Hope you enjoy the party." Tony said and the guy nodded before going to a friend he had with him.

He walked back to Loki who was standing with Natasha and Clint. "Damn man, that was very emotional." Clint said when Tony was standing next to Loki and had an arm around Loki's waist, getting a smile from his husband.

"Were you crying?" Tony asked with a grin on his face making Loki role his eyes.

"No." Clint said and shook his head frantically.

"Like a girl." Natasha said with a smirk making both Loki and Tony laugh. Clint stomped of. "Better calm down the drama queen." She sighed and walked after her _"Boyfriend"_.

Loki turned to Tony with a smile but it suddenly diapered when he saw Frigga walk towards them with grace. He felt the arm that was around his waist tighten before it went away. Loki was suddenly embraced by the woman.

"Oh my son, I'm so happy for you." Her voice was shaking and he could tell that she was crying. He didn't want to cause a scene so he lightly returned the hug always keeping his eyes on his husband. Tony smiled at him but suddenly he froze and Loki knew exactly why. Frigga let him go and next to her was now Odin, giving them a small smile. Loki stood close to Tony who seemed to be a bit nervous right now so he took his husbands hand.

"Congratulations." Odin said and you could not mistake the power he had in his voice, making Tony want to walk away but he stayed, for his love.

Thor came up to them with Jane by his side, both looking a bit nervous by this encounter. Thor wanted to be there for his brother in this tuff moment but something told him that this was a lot more difficult for Tony than for his brother.

"Loki, aren't you going to introduce us?" Frigga asked with a smile obviously not knowing what was going on with Tony.

Loki looked at Tony who looked at Odin with a strained look. He squeezed the hand he was holding making Tony look at him. "This is my husband Tony Stark. Tony this is my mother Frigga and you have already met Odin." Tony nodded to Frigga who was giving Loki a confuse look. She didn't know. Tony returned to stare at Odin until Loki felt his hand being crushed. "Tony."

"I'm sorry… I have to go." Tony said and walked away, towards the bathrooms.

Loki looked at Frigga who was staring at Odin with a furious look. "What have you done?" Frigga asked her husband with a stern voice. Loki didn't want to stay and listened to this so he walked towards the bathrooms instead.

He tried to open it but it was locked. "Tony… please love, open the door." Loki asked with a calm voice. He heard the door unlock but the door didn't open. He opened it slowly and saw Tony sitting on the toilet, running his hands over his face. He looked angry and sad but he didn't cry.

"I'm sorry, I said you needed closure and now I ruined it." He was so angry at himself; he couldn't put aside his own feelings for his husband.

Loki kneeled down in front of him and smiled. "I don't care, I have you… I don't need their forgiveness or whatever there is that I am supposed to get from them. All I want is you and I want you to be happy today." Loki said and took Tony's hand in to his. "You don't need to be close to them… you don't need to acknowledge them either." He kissed his husbands hands and looked up at him.

Tony nodded and then he chuckled. "You remember what we did the last time I had stormed of at a party in to the bathroom?" Tony asked with a grin.

Loki smirked. His husband was back. "Yeah but now is really not the time… but tonight will be loud." Loki said and bit his lip.

Tony growled. "You are surely making it hard to wait." He said and leaned down and kissed those pink thin lips. "Let's go before I'll take you." He whispered against his lips. He got up and led his smiling husband out of the bathroom. They were met by Thor and Jane that gave them small smile. "You really shouldn't eavesdrop; it was close that you would have heard something that would have scared you Point Break for life." Tony joked and Loki chuckled. Thor shook his head; trying to make all the inappropriate picture of his brother and Tony together.

"Mother and father have gone home. Mother also wanted to apologies for Odin and that she hopes your life together will be glorious." Thor said with a stern voice. Loki nodded, feeling sad that he didn't have more time to spend with her but when he looked at Tony he knew that he didn't care anymore.

They sat down at the main table with the rest of the avengers waiting for the dinner to begin. Then Tony noticed that Pepper wasn't sitting at the table. The sound of someone poking a microphone was heard and everyone looked up at the stage.

"Hi and welcome everyone and welcome to Tony and Loki's reception. I am Pepper Pots and I was title as Tony's wedding planner and best woman as we call it.

The first time I met Tony was when I was job hunting. He flirted and asked inappropriate question so I said no and wanted to walk out. But he stopped me by saying that I was hired. I hate job hunting so I took the job and I worked with him for years. I was there when he was abducted, I was there when he got home with an extra heart, I was there when he became Iron Man… we even dated believe it or not. But as you can tell it didn't work out; apparently Tony didn't need a woman telling him what to do… he needed a man, but not just an ordinary man… Loki you are the only one except me who can stand Tony and love him for who he is. I feel that I don't need to worry about this narcissist anymore because now he has you. Thank you Loki; for making my life easier. Love you both and I wish you the best of luck." She stepped away from the microphone and got applauds from the crowd. Tony stood up and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Love you to Pep." He said when he let her go. They walked back to the table and when they sat down Thor stood up and walked up on stage making Loki want to sink through the floor.

"For you who don't know me; I am Thor, Loki's brother. Loki and I have been through a lot as brothers and I love him deeply. He has recently been through a very tough time, something I couldn't help him with and that hurt me feeling so helpless. My love Jane helped my brother back halfway and for that I am so grateful. But the one who really helped my brother back to the person I know is you Anthony Stark. You two are clearly meant for each other and I couldn't be happier for my friend and my brother." He walked down from the stage and also got applauds. This time Loki walked up and hugged his brother, they didn't say anything, their smiles was enough.

The dinner was great; of course it was Loki who had decided what the course was going to be. People came up to the table to congratulate the couple and the reception went on long in to the night. They cut the big cake, they danced and talked to some more people. Loki turned to Pepper. "Who takes care of the dogs?" He asked worriedly.

Pepper smiled at him. "Happy is with them." She said with a smile.

"He wasn't invited to the wedding?" Loki felt really bad, the man had worked for Tony for so long and now that he had gotten married, he was stuck with the girls.

"He was here at the ceremony; he wanted to be with the girls so it's really okay. Tony has promised him a raise as well." She said with a grin.

* * *

Tony and Loki got back to the hotel, they said good bye to their girls because they were leaving early the next day for their honeymoon. When they got to the room it was on. Cloths were flying everywhere, mouths kissing everywhere, hands stroking and nails clawing over skin. It was moans, growling, screaming of ecstasy. They did it twice that night; showing each other how much they loved, wanted and needed the other. 


	19. Chapter 19

**So this is the last chapter but there will be a sequel i promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The private jet lifted at 7.00 a.m. in the morning and since most of their night was spent on showing each other love instead of sleeping, they sleep deeply close to each other on the planes sofa. When they landed on Hawaii they were met by a nice white limo that took them to the house Tony had rented for them. It wasn't big but it surely was exotic and modern. They got in to the pool commando. Loki was pushed up against the rock that was in the pool and kissed passionate. "Take me." Tony said against his lips. And so he did and that was actually the first time they had sex in a pool which surprised Tony quite a bit because it was amazing.

Loki woke up one morning by Tony's phone buzzing on the nightstand. He was as usual lying close to Tony with his head on his husband's chest. He grunted when he noticed that his lover didn't wake up by the buzzing so he shook Tony a bit making him wake up.

"Honey, your phone is ringing." He said with a gentle voice. Tony's eyes opened slowly.

"What happened with getting a kiss to wake up?" He asked sarcastically and reached for his phone. Loki just rolled his eyes and lied down on Tony again and tried to go to sleep.

"Hello, you are interrupting a honeymoon." Tony grunted in to the phone.

Loki didn't really hear the conversation but he could hear Steve's voice and that it sound panicked.

"Dammit, I'm on my way." Tony said and hanged up. "Sweet heart, I need to go to New York. Doom has a huge army that they can't handle on their own." Loki rolled of him and let him get out of bed. Tony put on some slack and a t-shirt and before going to get his portable suit, he leaned down and kissed his husband. "Love you; I'll be back very quickly." He said and walked out and Loki heard him take off.

He woke up again, this time by his own phone buzzing. He growled out by this cruel morning and got his phone.

"Hello." He grunted and ran a hand over his face and hair.

"Loki… I don't know how to say this but Tony is badly hurt." Bruce sounded very serious and sad.

Loki shoots up and his heart froze. "What do you mean? What happened?" He asks with a shaken voice.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Thor is on his way to get you now." Loki didn't say anything he just hanged up, got out of bed and got dressed in slacks and a t-shirt. When he was done he heard the familiar explosion of Thor landing. He got out and they didn't say anything to each other, Thor put an arm around Loki's waist, swung his hammer and they were of.

* * *

They met Bruce in the hall way, sitting with his face in his hands, he was wearing slacks and t-shirt, obvious cloth that he had after letting the guy have some fun. "Bruce, what happened? Where is he?" Loki was on the border of breaking down; he was shaking, hard time to breath and he almost didn't feel his legs.

"You should sit down Loki." So Loki did. "Doom hit Tony with a very big blast and he was crushed in to a building that wasn't steady so it fell down on him… the only thing that is keeping him alive right now is the reactor but…" Bruce took a deep breath to collect himself. "He has pretty severe brain damage and they don't think he will wake up." A tear fell from Bruce's cheek.

Loki launched toward a trashcan and threw up whatever was in his stomach. He felt a hand on his back massage him, making the awful feeling of throwing up go away. When he was done he sat on the floor, shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Take… take me… to him." He said between sobs. He got pulled up by his brother and he had to lean on him so he would fall because his legs couldn't carry him anymore.

Thor opened a door and there he was; hooked to a lot of technology. He had bruises but he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. He walked with shaky legs to the bed and took Tony's hand. "I'm here my love." His voice was shaking and he leaned down and planted a kiss on his husband's lips, not getting any response from his lover. All his memories, thoughts and feelings running through his mind making him stutter. "We just got married… we just… married…" Thor walked up to his brother and put an arm on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze to try to calm him down by showing he wasn't alone.

If he hadn't gone he wouldn't be here. If he had his magic he could save him. His magic! "Father… father pleas… I just want to save my husband… you owe me at least that… I'm been good… he made me good… you owe HIM this." He whispered but he knew Odin could hear him. He didn't feel anything, he felt so empty and lost… again.

"Brother?" Thor's voice was shocked and that made Loki turn around and look at him with a confused look but his vision was blurry with tears. "You are back." Thor said and a small smile on his face while tears ran down his cheeks.

Loki walked up to a mirror; he was shocked to see his long black hair, pale skin and his armor was back. Then he felt it; an explosion of powers ran through his body. The sensation the magic sent through his body made a shiver go down his spine.

He walked back and stood beside Tony's bed. "Loki what are you doing?" Thor asked; he could be really stupid sometimes.

Loki took a deep breath; he placed a hand on his husband's head and the other on his chest. "I'm saving my husband." He told Thor who smiled at him. His hands started to glow and he whispered a spell that he knew would be a lot for his body but he needed to do this.

Bruce opened the door but stopped from walking in when he saw Loki, the Loki he hadn't seen since the god tried to take over earth. "What's going on?" Bruce asked with a stern voice.

Thor walked over to him and whispered so Loki wouldn't be interrupted. "He got his powers back and is now saving Tony." He had such a big smile on his face.

Bruce stared back at Loki who had his eyes closed and was focusing. He suddenly started to sweat and that made Bruce worry. Maybe Tony was too broken for Loki to fix? But those thoughts went away when his best friend's eyes suddenly opened.

"Loki you need to stop now and rest." Thor said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder again. The glow went away and Loki fell, not far because his brother caught him before he hit the floor. He sat his brother on a chair and watched him trying to get his mind to focus.

Bruce walked up to Tony who looked around the room. "Loki?" Tony said with a raspy voice.

"He is here, but he needs to rest. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked and looked Tony over. The bruises were gone and his pupils worked normally.

"What happened to Loki?" Tony asked panicked. Loki seemed to have collected enough energy to stand up and walked over to his husband. Tony's eyes went wide by seeing the old Loki again. "Loki." Tony breathed out and lifted his hand which Loki took in his and kissed it.

Loki smiled but the thoughts in his head were swimming around in his head. Would this change what Tony felt for him? Would he have to leave him now? Was Odin going to take it back?

"Hey, forget about the questions right now. I just want you." Tony said and squeezed his hand. "Give me a kiss." Loki smiled and leaned down and gave his husband a deep kiss. Tony's hand went through Loki's raven hair. "I love your hair." Tony whispered and got another kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we should do a scan over your body to see how far Loki healed you." Bruce said with a smile. Loki nodded and watched doctors come in and take Tony away. He sat down on the chair and his brother sat down next to him. They thought they would be alone but then the door opened and Patrick Macken walked in. When the door closed; he turned to his normal form. "Thank you." Loki said with a sigh.

"As you said; I owed you both. But I think you deserved to have your magic back as well. You have surely proven yourself my son." Odin said with a genuine smile.

"What happens now?" Thor asked.

"You are welcome back to Asgard Loki. But if you choose to stay here; you must join the team that Thor is a member of. If you choose neither; your powers must be taken away." Odin said with a determined voice.

Going back to Asgard and leave Tony was definitely not an option. Now that he had his magic back he realized how much he had missed it so losing it again would probably make him go in to depression again. "I'll join the team… if they'll have me of course." Loki said and looked over at his brother who took him in to a crushing hug.

"It would be nice to have magician around." Fury walked in to the room, not caring that the All-father was there. Loki smiled at the man and nodded. "When Stark is better; you can come over to HQ and we can discuss your part in the avengers." He nodded towards Odin before walking out.

"Brother I am so proud of you." Thor's voice boomed through the room and probably out the corridor as well. Loki smiled and turned to Odin again who was smiling at him.

"I hope Loki that we one day can have the same relationship like before all this happened." Odin said with a sad smile.

"Maybe not the exact same relationship but we can probably come to an agreement someday." Loki said with a small smile.

Odin smiled back at him. "I better go home and tell your mother the news. I'll see you soon." And with that Odin returned to his human form and walked out the room.

The brothers sat there in silences. Loki had made his armor go away and he was dressed in his slacks and t-shirt he had put on before living their honeymoon home. He leaned forward and his hair fell in front of his face, he felt disturbed by it for once. The door opened and Tony's bed was rolled in again but empty.

"Where is my husband?" Loki stood up and started to feel nervous. What if he didn't heal him enough?

"Calm down Mr. Stark, he is fine and he is on his way to a body scan. He could move pretty well on his own so he was moved to a wheel chair and I was ordered to return the bed." The nurse said with a calm voice.

Loki let out a breath and sat down again. "When will he be back?" Loki asked now with a calm voice.

The nurse smiled at him, she was turning off some of the technology that Tony had been hooked up to. "Soon, they are just doing some regular checkup to see how well you healed him." She turned to them with a big smile on her face.

Loki was shocked. "You are not afraid of me?" He asked. People had start to realize who Loki really was after the wedding when his surname that was never used before was written in the magazine and the pictures of Odin and Frigga being at the wedding and Thor talking about him as a brother; people had put the pieces together and it was now out who he was. Gladly there were other problems in the world so most people didn't make a big deal out of it even though the press tried to make it a big thing. People didn't see a threat in him anymore so they had other things to worry about.

"No, you saved your husband's life and you haven't done anything bad in what one and a half year so no I am not scared of you. We have people in this hospital that are a lot scarier than you right now." And with that she left the room.

* * *

Tony came back and the doctor told them that Loki had practically healed him all the way, just a few cracked ribs that he said could heal by themselves, and then everyone let the couple be alone in the room. His husband wasn't hooked up to anything anymore so he moved some so Loki could lie down next to him and being embraced by Tony. "Now we are even." Tony whispered in to Loki's jet black hair and played with the long hair.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked confused. He was lying with his head on Tony's chest like they did this morning.

"You have been in the hospital twice and were worried sick and now it was your turn to be worried sick." Tony answered and stroked some strands of hair out of Loki's face.

Loki chuckled and pushed himself up slightly so he could look at Tony. "Yeah, we are even." He leaned down and kissed him deeply. When they parted Loki lied down again and Tony continued playing with Loki's long hair. "Are we going back to Hawaii after this?" Loki asked and stroked Tony's six-pack.

"Of course, maybe Fury wants to talk about what happened but otherwise yes." Tony answered.

When Fury's name was mention Loki remembered that he hadn't told Tony what had happened when he was doing some scan. He sat up again which startled Tony a little. "Okay screw Fury we can go right away." He said frantically not wanting Loki to be angry.

"No it's not that." Loki said and turned to Tony and took his hand. "When you had left the room; Odin came to talk to me and Thor."

Tony's grip tightened and he sat up as well. "Please don't tell me you have to go back to Asgard." Tony voice was shaking. He suddenly remembered the almost fight they had in the beginning because he had asked if Loki missed Asgard but was actually scared that Loki would go back if he could.

Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Please Tony let me finish." His husband took a deep breath and nodded. "He said that I am welcomed back to Asgard but if I didn't want to come back he gave me pretty much two decisions. Either I join the avengers or my magic will be taken again."

Tony's face went from worried to happy. "Are you joining us?" Loki nodded and was pulled in for a deep kiss. "Wait, do you want to join us?" Tony asked when they parted.

"Why not, I'll get to use my magic." Loki said with a wicked grin.

Tony laughed at his face and lied down again. "Wow, I am married to a fellow avenger." He said and that made Loki chuckle. Then he felt how hungry he was and realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"I need to get something to eat and you should sleep." Loki said and stood up from the bed.

"I won't be able to sleep without you." Tony murmured and pouted his lower lip.

Loki sighed. "I'll be back soon and then we can sleep." He said and leaned down and gave Tony a kiss and then he left the room.

Tony sighed, feeling lonely immediately when Loki left the room. He just lied there and stared at the white ceiling feeling bored so he got up and in to the wheel chair. He didn't really need it but he found it funny to drive around in. He rolled out in to the corridor that was pretty empty so he just rolled around a bit but stopped when he noticed a child hiding behind a chair.

"Hey, who are you hiding from?" He asked the kid with a smile.

"My mom, she wants me to take a shot." The little boy said, he had red eyes and he was obviously shaking.

"You don't like needles?" Tony asked and came a bit closer to the kid. The boy shook his head. "I don't either but you know what I do when I have to take a shot?" Tony said with a warm smile. The kid was cute with curly blond hair and grey eyes and then Tony noticed that he had an Iron Man t-shirt on. The kid shook his head again making his blond curls shake. "Come sit on the chair and I'll tell you." He said and the boy climbed on to the chair. What he didn't know was that there was a god of mischief standing around the corner and eavesdropping. When the boy has settled down on the chair and gave Tony his full attention he cleared his throat. "I think about the person I love and how proud that person will be when I go through these small seconds of pain and then you can also bargain to get something from your mom after the shot, like candy or a new toy." Tony said with a smirk.

"Will I be as brave as you if I do it?" The kid asked him making his smile grove wider.

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah you will be as brave as Iron Man." He poked the kid on his stomach were the picture of him was.

"Tyler… Tyler." A frantic woman came running around the corner and after her came a smiling Loki. "Oh God Tyler, don't do that you scared me." The woman said and picked the kid up.

"Mom I'll take the shot if I'll get a new Iron Man toy." The kid said and held his head high. Tony chuckled and saw his husband stand beside him.

"I'll guess that is fair." The woman said with a smile.

"Do you have a pen?" Tony asked the woman. That was when she noticed who it was who had been talking to her son. She shook her head not finding any words.

Loki made a movement with his hand and suddenly had a marker in his hand and gave it to Tony. "Thanks honey." He said, stood up from the wheel chair and wrote on the kid's shirt.

_You can be as brave as Iron Man / Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. _

He gave back the marker to Loki who made it disappear. "Good luck kid." He said and let Loki role his wheel chair back to his room. The kid waved back with a big smile on his face.

"I should be mad at you, you should be in bed." Loki stated on the way back to the room. Tony gripped Loki's hand gently.

"You can have children right?" Tony asked but already knew the answer.

Loki sighed. "You know I can; why do you ask?" He stopped and walked in front of Tony.

"Do you want one more?" Tony asked him with a serious voice.

Loki's eyes widened. "Tony, it was big enough that you got married, now you want a child as well?" Loki asked him skeptic.

"Yeah, I want it all; I want to have a family with you Loki." Tony stated. "Don't you want one with me?" He then asked with a sad look.

Loki sat down and took Tony's hands. "Of course I want to have a family with you Tony." Loki said with a warm smile. Tony leaned in and kissed Loki softly. "But it will have to wait until you're healthy again." He said and kissed Tony's nose.

**To be continued **

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who followed this story and i hope that you will read the sequel :D **


End file.
